The Lambo Twins Yellow Goddess
by LamboTwinsLuv2
Summary: Bumbleswipe on / Credit forcover art This story is basically about both twins having feels for Femme Bumblebee. Bumblebee however has been crushing on the twins for years, but has always kept it a secret. Not even jazz knows and they are the best of friends. However the twins seem to want her for there selves but won't take her. Wonder Why :]
1. The Nightmare Ch1

**This story takes place in the TFP series. TFP Lambo twins and femme Bee who can talk. An simply because I can and I want to, the Autobot stay in the ark/base that never showed up in the actually series….my fic …don't judge. Also because I am going to add a bunch of bots that an the Autobot base seemed to small so i'm using the ark. Femmes in this story Windblade, Arcee, Chromia, Flare-up, Elita, Moonracer, Firestar, Red Alert, Jazz, Bumblebee. Decepticon Femme SlipStream, Starscream, Knockout and few Vehicons ;) enjoy~3**

_It was Valentine's Day on earth and the night was actually really noisy. Everyone had just returned from a 2 year long mission and a weeklong mission. Celebrating by reuniting with their loved ones and the rest of the ARK._

Bumblebee was wondering around the base looking for a quiet place to recharge or at least rest but, no matter where Bee went she just kept hearing bots left and right. No matter what corridor she turned down the noises continued to flow out; Frag some halls were so noisy that she didn't dare to even try to go down them. One room was actually surprisingly quiet. The lambos quarters was just about the only room that didn't have 'Blissful' noises coming from it. Bee walked towards the room and stopped directly in front of their door.

" I…I shouldn't bother them, primus only knows what they've done or are doing…." as she was now getting extremely uncomfortable with all the moaning and groaning going on throughout the base. Quickly, she made her way to the main entrance, she needed to get away. So she decided now would be the perfect time to go for a **long** ,**quiet** drive. (I'd tell Prowl I'm going but, he's uh, busy. Now that I think about it, all the officers ar-)

"**HARDER AH H-HARDER!" **Some bot yelled from down one of the corridors as loud as fragging possible.

" OH FORGET IT! I'm just gonna go, yep that's it! I'm just going to go because QUITE FRANKLY! I'm not crazy enough to stay here! Bumblebee looked towards the security camera and told the camera she was leaving out and she'd be back later. She stated time she left and transformed right out of the entry doors with no hesitation.

* * *

_Elsewhere in the plains_

"PRIMUS I'M GLAD TO BE OUT OF THAT INTERFACE MAD SHIP!"

"I couldn't agree more Sunny!"

Both lambos had drove as far as possible! However they stayed close enough to make sure the base wouldn't get attack. Primus only knows how that would turn out. Sideswipe laid back on the soft yet prickly grass and stretched out. Oppose to Sunstreaker who was sitting up with his sketch pad and giant lead pencil. Sunstreaker paused for a moment and began to wondering on what to draw. Usually he would sketch his brother or a beautiful scenery, but he wanted to change things up a little. So he just let his pencil start to sketch out whatever came.

"What are you sketching this time sunny?"

"I…don't know."

Really you usually have a set theme for a pic?"

"I wanted to change things a bit so I'm just sketching."

Sideswipe just smiled at his brother. (Man its rae now and day to see sunny sketch anything. Now he's just free drawing. Not really his style but I guess if he likes to switch it up from time to time.) Sideswipe let out a big yarn and offlined his optics. "Well sunny let me know how your sketch turns out."

Sunstreaker nodded his helm at his brother as he was focusing on his master piece. "I guess I will, no promises"

Sideswipes arms rested behind his helm comfortably. His servos cradling his helm as he drifted off into recharge beside his brother. In his dream the war was over and they were all back on Cybertron. Except it didn't exactly look like it. It look like Cybertron had fused with earth seeing as though their where animals and living plants that where only on Earth. Regardless it couldn't have felt more like home.

"_SIDESWIPE_!" _a sweet mysterious voice called out._

_Sideswipe whipped around to meet the voice that called for him. Who he saw made his whole face light up blue. Standing in front of him was Bumblebee, her armor a bright sun yellow, optics a brilliant baby blue and her genuine smile all hit sideswipe like one of ratchets wrenches. "Uh….B-Bumblebee?"_

"_Yea?" Her helm titled to the sides confused. "Are you okay Sideswipe, you're looking at me all weird."_

"_What, oh! Uh, yea sorry." Sides Smiled nervously at the young femme. Shaking his daydream away he followed along with Bumblebee conversation. "Um what are you doing here?"_

_Bumblebee couldn't help but giggle at Sideswipe as she walked closer to him. "Did you forget Sideswipe? Me you and Sunny were supposed to go to the Crystal Falls remember."_

"_oh….right hehehe" He rubbed his helm from embarrassment. Bee grabbed Sideswipe free hand and looked up at him .Her baby blue optics staring right into his bluish purple optics. She wrapped her arms around his tall sleek frame. Her cheek resting against his wide chest plate. Slowly her servos made their way to his aft; squeezing them playfully. He jumped a bit from the sudden attention he was getting from the femme; he knew what this attention meant. Her servos continued to rub over the back of his fram. He couldn't just stand there and let her have all the fun! So he decided to play with her sensitive side seams. His touches caused her to stop rubbing his back struts and tighten her grip around his torso. She slowly began to bite on her bottom lip softly. He smiled, lifting the femme up an placing her on the railing that was behind them._

"_S-sideswipe, we shouldn't do this we could-" Bumblebee couldn't continue due to Sideswipe lips being pressed up against hers. His arms wrapped around her slim torso, pulling her as close as she physically could be to him. She broke the kiss to let her intakes breathe. "What was that for?" _

"_Since when did I have to have a reason to kiss you?" He stuck his glossa at her teasingly _

"_there's usually a reason sideswipe."_

"_Naw, not this time Sweetbee~3" he lifted her helm up to his, and began kissing her again. This time he kissed her a bit more fiercely. Bees' hands quickly travels from sideswipes back struts to his chest plate then to his neck. Sideswipe could feel her deepen the kiss and happily returning the favor by licking her lips with his glossa. Her mouth open with approval as their glossas fought for dominance. Sideswipe broke up the miniature glossa fight and picked her up gracefully. Her legs wrapping around his waistline instinctively. "Why don't we take this somewhere a bit more exclusive? My sweet little Bee"_

_Bee lean her helm against sideswipes and softly laughed. "I'd like that."_

_With bee wrapped around his waist he skated her over to the shadows; out of other line of sight. He gently laid her down underneath him. He looked back to make sure no one could see an brought his attention back to his Sweetbee. Looking at her frame he could do nothing but smile at the smaller femme, seeing her on her side hiding her face like an innocent shy sparkling. He took his hands and slowly uncover her beautiful face. Her lips were poked out as her were cheeks blazing blue from nervousness. "I don't believe what I'm seeing, bumblebee of all femmes being shy!" He smilled at her blissfully._

"_Is that a bad thing Sideswipe?" she pulled one of sideswipes hands to her cheek and left it there. Though she refused to look at the red and silver mech._

"_hmp, of course not…" Sideswipe turned her helm to his an began kissing her again and for a moment was indulged in her soft warm lips. However that beautiful moment ended when her genuine lips suddenly became cold as ice. Quickly breaking apart he looked at her an leaped back a few feet. His hand covering his mouth as coolant ran down his faceplate in horror. Her body laid in front of him offline, grey and lifeless. Her spark had been crushed to dying blue dust. _

'_Bee…."_

_He forced his self-up to his skates and skated to her grey frame. Cradling her as though it would bring her back. He knew it wouldn't though as coolant began to waterfall off his faceplate. _

"_No..no, no, no NO!THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! RATCHE! JOLT! FIRSTAID! ANYONE I NEED HELP!" He waited for a response, but non came. _

"_DAMN IT CAN ANY ONE-!" He lifted his helm up from bumblebee frame and what he saw damn near killed him. Mechs and femmes bodies were scattered everywhere. None of them had sparks and were all banged and mangled. Sideswipe soon saw familiar faces, the same familiar face that had become family to him. Ratchet, the Jet twins, Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl…Optimus, they were all offline; including Megatron and his soldiers. Even Dinobots and Predacons scattered lifelessly throughout the flame engulfed battle field. The scariest part was seeing scraplets and sparkeaters offline. However, the moment his optics found Bobs grey frame lay their offline next to strafe his spark just obliterated. "No, no this can't- How did-" the sound of clapping caused him to stop speaking_

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite little red lambo. How are you?" Sideswipe whirled around to see who this mysterious mech was. "Do you remember me kid, cuz_ I surely remember you hahaha" The dark figured mech hid in the shadows of crumbled building; away from the light of the flames. His frame was tall and bulky. His helm looked almost identical to Sideswipes, and his optics burn crimson red.

"_WHO ARE YOU!? WHO DID ALL THIS! WHO KILLED ALL MY FRIENDS, MY __**FAMILY**__! Sideswipes sorrow quickly turned to rage._

"_Why you did Sideswipe. Do you not remember?"_

_Sideswipe paused for a moment in disbelief of what the mech had said. "Your lying…"_

"_Now what reason do I have to lie to you sideswipe. Look at them they all have cuts on them." _

"_You're wrong I wouldn't do this, especially not to my family. Besides I don't even have the strength to cause this much damage or to kill Prime and Megatron! THISI ISN'T MY DOING!_

"_So how do you explain the cuts they have all over their frames hmmm?" the mech tilted his helm to the Lamborghini._

"_I'm not the only mech who has blades for weapons you fragger." Sideswipe optics narrowed as he began to get even angrier at the mech. _

"_Rather you believe me or not Sideswipe, you will come to realize that you are capable of doing this much damage alone. Now image if you had tag teamed with your brother, doing something like this! Primus Cybertron would be under both of your-"_

"_SHUT UP JUST SHUT THE FRAG UP!"_

"_Oh! It seems I hit a nerve" the mech smiled at the young solider as his servos cuffed the bottom of face._

_Sideswipe paused for a moment, looking down at bees grey frame. Remembering that they were supposed to meet up with Sunstreaker. An seeing as he was still online Sunstreaker had to be as well, (Sunny…I hope you're doing better than I am.) "Who are you mech!"_

"_Who do you think I am Sideswipe?" The mech smiled and began to slowly walk up to Sideswipe; making sure to keep to the shadows. Sideswipe became uneasy, but refused to move from his position. The mech stopped an stood directly in front of Sideswipe. Glaring into the young solider with crimson red optics. The mech kneeled down to stare at sideswipe optic to optic. Using his servo to force sideswipe to look at him. "I know you better than you know yourself, Sideswipe. You will always be mine, Sideswipe, and you can never erase my existence from you. __**Never."**_

_Sideswipe could do nothing but look at the mech confused and angry._

"_The same goes for Sunstreaker. He can never erase me from his existence. __**Never.**__ While I'm here I have a 'special' gift for you._

"_I don't want anything from you."_

"_Oh, but I think you're going to want this gift." The mech snapped his fingers and a mech the same frame and height as hiself emerged from the flames behind the mysterious mech. However his motions were sluggish and slow. With every movement you could hear the sound of chains scrapping against the ground. The shadowy figured mech snapped his fingers again and the mech stopped. The mystery mech lifted to his ped and made his way behind the new arrival._

_(Could that be…no, no way that can't be him!) "What are you doing? Who is that and why is he chained up!? Let him go!"_

"_You demand for me to let him go yet you don't know who he is or what he's done."_

"_What he's done can't be anything close to what's happened! As far as I am concern he's innocent!"_

"_Oh really now sideswipe?" The older mech paused for a moment and lightly laughed. "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOUR OWN BROTHER IS INNOCENT OF ANYTHING! HES AS MUCH OF A FRAGGING MONSTER AS YOU ARE! Just the way I raised you two to be. Hehehehahahahahaha!"_

"_WHAT!" Sideswipe helm whipped to see the chained mech. "Sunny!? Hold on!" Sideswipe place Bee on the ground an quickly jumped to his bi-wheels; making his way to Sunstreaker._

"_Stay….a-away… Sides"_

"_No way! I'm getting you outta here!" _

_The shadowy mech was big, but he was quick an agile. He grabbed Sideswipe doorwings and yanked him into the side of a fallen building. The blow was so hard that it caused Sideswipe become unresponsive for a moment, as his vision faded in an out. The mech took the buildings heavy steel girder an wrapped it around sideswipe frame. Insuring that he doesn't move. "You might be strong Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. But you will never an I mean NEVER will be stronger than me." _

"_N-no..S-side-swipe…I-I got to – I got to do something!" Sunstreaker wiggled in attempt to break free of his chains, but he was just to weak to break lousy stasis chains. The will power was their but the physical power was completely gone. _

"_Tug and pull on those chains all you want Sunstreaker, but you will not break them. Not in your pathetic state." The mech eyes cut over his shoulders and glared at Sunstreaker._

_Sunny froze. For once in a long time, he was actually afraid. The mechs crimson red optics burned into his purple ones. His audio fins lowered as his helm sunk down with the rest of him._

"_Good boy Sunstreaker, behave an I will let your brother live. Now where was I, oh yes you sideswipe."_

_Sideswipe had finally come to an quickly realized what happen. He remained silent as what seem to be a pair of sharp blue claws grabbed o hold of his face plate._

"_What do you want mech."_

"_What so I want hu? Thats simple, for you to suffer! You an your brothers rebellionious humiliated me! You took away what I wanted as well as destroyed my plans."_

"_What are you talking about!? We don't even know you!"_

"_Trust me…." The mech lifted his arm as it changed itno a giant blast cannon, and aimed it right at Sunstreaker._

"_W-wait what are you doing?"_

"_You know me. And you WILL remember me Sideswipe!"_

"_NOOOOOOOO SUNSTREAKER! STOP PLEASE!"_

_Sunstreaker grey frame fell as the mech lowered his blaster an struck Sideswipe spark. "Now, now Sideswipe I can't simply let you fade and die along with your brother. I told you I was going to make you suffer, and the first step is to keep you alive." _

"_w-why, why ar-are you-*cough up energon* t-targetting u-us. We d-did nothing t- *hacks up more energon* us._

"_Where you not listening sideswipe! You two ruined my life! I need to get rid of my 'baggage', permanently." A small cord with a clamp on the end of it exited the mechs wrist and attached its self to Sideswipes spark. The cord started to flow with energy and quickly became sideswipes life support. Rather he liked it or not. _

_Sideswipe started to fight the support and break free of his imprisonment. However, his frame started to betray him; his optics began to become heavy as his movement slowed. (NO! I-I CANT DO THIS! SUNNY DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE SUNNY COME BACK I CAN'T I CAN'T DO THIS PLEASE! I'ME BEGGING!...who am I kidding….he's gone….theirs …their nothing I can do. I couldn't save you and I don't get to go with you. I'm such a horrible fucking brother, lover, everything. Please forgive me Sunstreaker) Coolant ran down his face plate as his frame gave into the bigger mech_

"_Sleep well Sideswipe my-"_

"**SIDES! SIDES WAKE UP! SIDESWIPE! WAKE UP! WAKE THE FRAG UP FOR PIT SAKE!"**

Sideswipe leaped forward in a complete and utter panic! His blades released from sheer stress and fear. He began to swing crazily at whomever was in front of him. His panic state left his vision static and his vents were sent into overdrive.

By sheer luck Sunstreaker caught both blades in the palm of his servos without them cutting all the way through. Quickly, Sunstreaker found sideswipe pressure points and jabbed them. The effect caused Sideswipes blades to quickly retreat. Pulling his brother into his arm an holding him their until he calmed down. Though that didn't stop Sideswipe from trying thrashing about, trying to get his hands on anything he possible could.

"WHATS GOING ON!" Bumblebee came rushing from the trees and made her way beside Sunstreaker.

"I don't know what happened but help me calm him down!"

"Right what do you need me to do!"

"I need you to gently rub his helm horns." (He's going to kill me for letting her do thins…)

Bumblebee nodded and swiftly made her way behind sideswipe. Sideswipes audio was pushed up against Sunstreaker chest plate, right over his spark chamber. Sunstreaker took this opportunity to hopefully calm Sideswipe down. His arms wrapped around Sideswipe to keep him from swinging at Bee.

Bumblebee waited till Sunstreaker gave her the okay. Slowly, she reached out to his helm horns. Just as Bumblebee fingers started to curl around his horn sideswipe left leg wheeled up and back kicked Bee in her side. Sending her flying sideways into a rock.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sunstreaker fought to get him back under control in his grasp seeing as he didn't quite 'approve' of her touching his sensitive helm horns. "WOULD YOU STOP SQUEALING YOU IDIOT!" Sideswipe response was aggressive cybertronian language. Sunny tussled with Sideswipe for a moment before he finally got him under control. His attention immediately turn to where Bee had been sent hurtling. (She should have gotten up by now….) "Bumblebee!?"

"…"

"BUMBLEBEE!" another moment went with no response. (Damn it Bee get up!) Sunstreaker kept his optics locked on to her landing spot. Soon a black servo smack against the ground. Followed by a yellowed spiked arm and then the rest of her. (She going to give me a spark attack one day….)

"I h-heard you the first time sunny." Bee continued to pull herself up and together.

"You should of responded then."

"Sorry but I was more focusing on overcoming the intense pain in my side rather than reply to you."

Sunstreaker couldn't see her in the darkness, but from how much force was put in that kick she defiantly would have some type of injury or bruise.

Bee slowly made her way back to the twins; retaking her position behind Sideswipe. This time she made sure to watch for his reaction. She sat there in a daze without moving a circuit.

"You alright?"

"Hu oh uh y-yea. Sorry I just-I just zoned out for a minute, that all."

"You willing to try again?" (I'm surprised if she said yea…)

"Yea lets go." Her servos wrapped around his helm horns and quickly started to message them in a circular motion. His reaction through Bumblebee off, she expected to be kicked again. Instead his horns dropped to the back of his helm and he became quiet and still.

"How long has this been going on Sunny?"

"Not long, to be honest it's the first time I have ever seen this happen, why?"

"Nothing I was just curious because you seem to have a pretty good handle og when something like this happen."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"N-nothing i-im just saying you know how to calm him down when he get like this. It's a good thing!" Bumblebee's doorwings drooped down and futtered a little instinctively. (He's getting upset, best to just keep quiet for know.)

_*Sigh*_ "Look everyone has nightmares an being in the war doesn't make them go away, it actually make them worse. We've both had nightmares, but never on this scale alright."

"O-oh okay…" The two fell silent, and the moment quickly became awkward.

A few minutes had gone by before Sideswipes optics had finally cleared up and returned to its natural purple- bluish color. His cooling fans kicked in just as his intakes finally manage to catch a steady rhythm.

"Sunstreaker, Bumblebee? Your both okay?" His voice was uneasy an a little shaky. Almost as though he was to scared to ask the question.

"Of course we are Sideswipe, why wouldn't we be?" she placed her hands on his red shoulder showing her good condition.

Sunstreaker and Bumblebee release their hold on Sideswipe, giving him a bit of space. Sideswipe looked around franticly to process where he was. When he finally realized he was still on Earth and everything was in fact okay he calmed down completely. His optics shot to bee's Breast plate to assure that weren't any type of hole in it and shot a look at his brother chest plate to assure that their were no claws in it.

"What the frag happened Sides! You were out for about an hour before you started screaming and fighting!"

"I-I don't know. It just, went from a dream to really REALLY fragged up nightmare that's all."

"Really I hadn't notice, seeing as I was damn near shaking you to wake your aft up! I was close to calling ratchet."

Sideswipe stayed silent for a moment taking in what his brother said. All that had happen was all in his head. Part of his self was relieved, but another part of him was worried. (Why would my processor take a sweet dream and twist it into...into something like THAT! Who was that shadowy mech that appeared?)

"Sides?..." Bee's voice broke his train of thought

"Hu? oh yea I'm fine now, don't sweat it Bee! Anyway how long have you been here Bee?"

"A few minutes maybe, she hasn't been here long." Sunny slapped his other half upside his helm hoping to knock some kind of sense into it.

"What was that for!? "

"Why not, its not like there's anything in it anyway."

"Is to! My processor is in my helm thank you very much!"

"Really! I always thought it was empty in their."

"Funny"

Bumblebee just watched the two brothers in amusement. Slowly her servo crept to her side and over her wound. (Scrap its starting to bleed, not that much but I should be fine. Hurts like scrap though…I gotta do something to get my mind off of this.)

"H-hey Sides, are you sure you're okay? I mean you had Sunnyreally worried there." Bee gave Sideswipe a soft frown of concern

"Was a yelling or something?"

"Yea actually, its kind of what caught my attention."

"Was I that loud then that you heard me from base!?"

"That I don't know, after all I wasn't at the base. I was actually….driving away" She scratched her helm and smiled nervously.

"So you decided to go night riding after ratchet told you to get some rest." Sunstreakers voices was hard and stern.

"I know! I know! I couldn't stay at base!"

"An why is that?" Sunstreaker crossed his arms over his chest plate. Preparing his self for the young scouts 'excuse'.

"Would you believe me if I said it was ….uh….how can I put it….Loud? Yea that's a nice word to use loud."

Sunstreaker just face palm as Sideswipe burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Sideswipe?"

"The fact that they are still going at it! HAHAHAHHAHA MAN Their all animals I swear! An I think Sunny can vouch for me on that one HAHAHAHA!"

"Sadly yes, which is the reason we left"

Bumblebee gathered herself off the ground after Sideswipe slowed down his laughing and Sunstreaker cussing him out for bringing it up again. Just as she was about to stand a sharp pain hit her side an sent her kneeling back on to the ground. "Scrap…" She said it lowly so the twins wouldn't hear her

Sideswipe watched as she fumble back down "Are you okay Bee?"

"yea! I'm fine! Just a sudden sharp pain that's all?"

"You sure cause you've been holding you side for a while now." Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both made their way onto their own wheels. Sunstreaker dusted his self-off as Sideswipe extended his servo to a Bumblebee.

Bee waved his hand away franticly. "I'm fine really I can get up!"

Sideswipe grabbed ahold of her hand an pull her up. "Aw come on I'm just trying to be nice to need to-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They quickly crashed straight back to the ground. Bee crashed against Sideswipes chest plate as her servos gripped on to his sides. Sideswipe could feel the coolant streaming down her cheeks on to his chest plate.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY BUMBLEBEE!" He didn't know what to do or what he had done! Should he comfort her or not and If he did would he hurt her.

"Scrap! Sideswipe what did you do!?"

"I-I DON'T KNOW! I just lifted her up!" Her frame started to shake against his; Sideswipe decided right then and there that something was still hurting her like pit. He gently placed his servos on her back plate and started to rub. His other arm wrapped around her waist comfortably and loosely.

"Don't Move Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker kneeled down beside them placed his servo where sideswipe had kicked her earlier. (Scrap its bleeding, an heavily. I have to patch this up now or else its going to get worse.) "This is going to hurt a bit bee but I won't take long alright?"

Bee nodded her helm against Sideswipes chest plate. He pulled out a clean rag and started to wipe around her side. "Scrap…"

"What is it sunny?" Sideswipe was beginning to feel even guilty for what he had done to her.

"Some of her armor has been bashed in to her frame. I have to pull them out or else."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Hold her in place cause it's going to hurt like pit."

"Is it that bad?"

"Some of her armor curled inwards other has shattered inward" Sunstreaker servo gently stroked a piece of armor that was bended deepest in to her side. Bee wrapped her arms around sideswipe squeezing him as tight she could.

"So yea it's that bad"

"Bumblebee."

She turned her helm to Sunstreaker; her optics were glassy and filled with coolant. "Y-yea"

"This is going to be painful…"

She turned her helm back in to Sideswipes chest plate without making one single word. Sunny servos went back to her sides an continued to wipe the rest of the blood before removing fragments of her armor.

"How did this happen Sunstreaker?"

Sunstreaker froze, for once he didn't know rather or not he should tell his brother rather or not that this was his doing. (If I tell him he'll be on the biggest damn guilt trip for centuries! If I don't he'll go stir crazy trying to fix this…) _*Sigh* _"She tried to help and you… sort of bashed in her side. It sent her skidding over there where that rock is. She walked back slowly, but it wasn't bleeding."

Sideswipe just looked at bumblebee, the guilt that over flowed his spark (all this….just to-just to wake me up! This **is** my fault an I don't think there is anway I could make it up to her.

Sunstreaker placed the now light blue rag on his leg as he placed his servos around her side. "Alright bee im going to start, Sideswipe…"

"Yea I got her" He refused to look at Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker started with the biggest piece and started to prying it out as smooth, and fast as he could. Every little tug made her shake violently.

Sideswipe could hear her muffled scream start to become static. The coolant pouring down his chest plate from her cheeks. Every little movement or expression bumblebee did, he felt. After a while she blacked out.

"Looks like she passed out Sunny."

"It's about time she did. Though I was expecting it sooner than later…"

"…This is all my fault Sunstreaker."

"It was an accident."

"Accident or not it was still my doing."

Sunstreaker stayed silent a moment before he changed thsubject. "So what th frag was going on in that helm of your."

"Hu uh" Sideswipe fell silent as scenes played through him processor in quick flashes. _("NOOOOOOOO SUNSTREAKER! STOP PLEASE!"_ _"I know you better than you know yourself, Sideswipe. You will always be mine, Sideswipe, and you can never erase my existence from you. __**Never!"**__ "WHO ARE YOU!?")_

"Hello earth to Sideswipe!"

"Oh, hu, what!? Oh right, uh what's a nice way of putting it hmmm … Cybertron was destroyed; some mech showed up and killed you and forced me to stay alive. Those are a few major highlights." Sideswipe looked at his brother with a worried frown.

"THE FUCK!?" Sunstreaker was disturbed on a whole new level by what Sideswipe had said.

"Yea like I said it went fromm a sweet dream to a fragged up nightmare."

"Where the pit was the '**normal**' dream in this!?"

"Before all that…"

Sunstreaker just shook his helm in shock to sideswipe. "Remind me to take you to ratchet when this is over with! You nut job!"

"Wow that's scary coming from you Sunflower"

"Whatever! Look I'm all done with her."

"Just in time, she coming to."

Bumblebee slowly shook her helm against Sideswipe's chest plate. Her optic boosted back online as her arms moved sluggishly over Sideswipe's thighs. Sideswipe ignored it a 150% and tried to steady herself off his chest.

"How are you feeling Bee?" Sideswipes held her at her shoulder until she stopped wobbling.

"I'm fine, what happened. Are you okay Sunstreaker.

"Yea I'm fine it's just a cut and you blacked out on us."

Bumblebee finally fully came through and slowly pushed herself to her peds. Her servo slowly traced over her side where Sunstreaker manage to close the wound.

"I'm no ratchet so I would take it easy till you got back to base."

"Right. Still I saw the gashed on her servos."

"Don't worry about it"

Sideswipe grew curious of what cuts Bumblebee was so worried about. Something told him to check his blade. Almost immediately he notice the blood that went down both blades. Sunstreaker and Bumble just watch as the red lambo examine his self. Sideswipe optics flashed over to his brother and stared for a moment.

The twins stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The silence was bothering Sunstreaker so he did something about it.

"I know I'm handsome an all sides but stop staring…"

"Hmph yea you keep telling yourself that Sunshine, but why don't you be productive and stick your' servos out for a minute" His expression quickly become serious.

"hmm let me think about it, no."

Bumblebee just watched the twin from the sideline as their conversation seem to of been getting more and more aggressive.

"An why not sunny"

"Why should I, they're my servo. If I don't want you looking or holding them then **I **won't let you"

"Oh shut up. I just want to see something, now give em."

"No… " Sunstreaker optics narrowed as his vocals became for stern.

"Uh g-guys…?" Bumblebee stood confused as to what was going on between the two.

"Why is it such a big deal!? You're quick to show yourself off; no matter what part of you that is! Unless you got something to hide?"

"I'm** not** hiding anything you spastic nut job! They're my servos and I do what the frag I want to with them! If I don't want you touching my servos then damn it I'm not going to let you, clear as day! Besides, why the sudden interest of my wellbeing hu? You never cared about me before!"

"SINCE WHEN HAVE I NOT CARED!" Sideswipe

"SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU!"

" Oh so now I have to give multiple examples on how I care for you! HMP FINE! EVERY TIME YOU GOT HURT WHO WAS THE FIRST ONE THEIR! ME! Who was the one who stayed put in **OUR** quarters to keep you from doing something stupid! ME! Oh and lets not forget who had to go and hunted your aft down day in and day out when you went M.I.A! **I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO REASEMBLE YOUR AFT AFTER I FOUND YOU! IF I DIDN'T CARE YOU WOULD BE OFFLINE!" **

"YOUR MY TWIN BROTHER THAT'S YOUR FRAGGING JOB TO KEEP ME ALIVE! CAUSE IF I OFFLINE YOU OFFLINE WITH ME STUPID! BESIDES THE ONLY REASON YOU LOOKED FOR ME WAS BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO LIVE WITHOUT YOUR SWEET MIRAGE! Sunstreaker crossed his arms and got in Sideswipe's face. His fanged denta veered straight at Sideswipe in anger.

"SERIOUSLY YOU'RE STILL ON THAT! LET IT GO! THAT WAS BEFORE WE EVEN GOT BACK TO TEAM PRIME! HOW THE FRAG AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU LIKED ME! ITS NOT LIKE YOU SPEAK HOW YOU FEEL! PIT YOU DON'T EVEN SPEAK WHATS ON YOUR PROCESSOR!"

"H-hey calm down you two." Bumblebee spoke a bit louder this time in hopes of catching both their attention. ( These two are arguing like a human marry couple…..are they a couple?! What happened between sideswipe and mirage?) Bumblebee shook her helm and decided to save the questions for later, right now she had to stop the twins argument.

"WHY SHOULDN'T I HATE YOUR' LITTLE LOVE QUEST WITH MIRAGE! WHY SHOULD **I** TELL YOU HOW **I** FEEL HU!? YOUR NOT EVEN THEIR TO LISTEN! BESIDES YOUR NOT EVEN WORTH TALKING TO! ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS FRAG!"

Bumblebee's optics widen in shock! Bee's voice became as quiet as a whisper. "well then…"(Well guess that answers my question of rather or not they are an item.)

"THAT'S NOT TRUE AN YOU KNOW IT! I'VE TRIED SEVERAL TIME TO TAKE YOU OUT, SHOW YOU THE LOVE YOU DESERVED, BUT YOU ALWAYS TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME! JUST LIKE THE NOTHING YOU THINK I AM!" Sideswipe budded his helm against Sunstreaker as his wheels dug into the ground underneath them. (I'M GOING TO PROVE TO YOU SUNSTREAKER ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!)

Bumblebee peds criss crossed as one arm crossed under her chassis while the other rubbed her face. Not only was she confused as to what was going on between the two but she was also getting a helm ache from the twos constant yelling. "WOULD YOU TWO JUST **STOP!?** FOR PRIMUS SAKE STOP!

"**YOU STAY THE FRAG OUT OF THIS BUMBLEBEE!" **Both twins slit optics locked on to a miserable bumblebee

"No! I won't! You two have been arguing nonstop! I think you both have made a point that neither one of you heard!" One of bumblebees baby blue optics peeked through her servos. Her expression was nothing more than a frown. _*sigh*_ "Look I'm just trying to help alright?

"Well how about you don't try doing anything hu? How about that Bug!" Sideswipe icy tone mixed with his dark demeanor, and tall height made him look like a monster.

Bumblebee said nothing, as both arms became crossed over her chassis and her doorwings sunk completely down. Neither twin has ever called her bug, NEVER! Matter of fact they told her that they hated the name. Right now it didn't matter to them, Sideswipe was making Bumblebee fear him. Fear him to the point where she could no longer look at him.

"Not only that you weak cry baby, but your aft been gone for two years! TWO FRAGGING YEARS! An yet you march in the base like nothing has happen, like nothings fragging changed! Everything's just the way it was before you left, right!? WRONG BUG! While you were off playing in la la land bots back here were getting hurt and offlining, but that doesn't matter to you. As long as you fragging happy an ok everything perfectly fine right Bug!" Sunstreaker just stared at the femme angrily. His optics turning a crimson red without a single trace of blue or even purple.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I CAN HANDLE MY OWN GROUND AND I KNOW THINGS HAVE CHANGE! AN YOU TWO CRAGGERS HAVE CHANGED THE MOST!" Bumblebee quickly covered her mouth an backed away from the twins. Her helm an wind=g dropped as far as they possible could.

"WHY YOU TWO FACED-"

Sideswipe servo quickly grasped on to Sunstreaker shoulder. A disturbing smile stretched across his face plate. "Calm down for a second Sunny have you notice something"

Sunstreaker turned to glare at sideswipe. "What!?"

"Just look at her Sunstreaker, a weak young femme amongst several mechs. Seriously look at her she's a big slagging liability to the whole crew. Always getting caught and then we have to not only fight the cons, but then we have rescue her. Make you wonder what's Optimus is really keeping her for?" His smile grew bigger as his optics faded from purple to pure crimson red.

Bumblebee frame started to shake from fear of where the twins where going with this. The thought of just what they COULD do terrorized her. Yet she refused to say anything, rather they were wrong or not, saying something was going to have consequences, consequences she didn't want to know.

Sunstreaker straighten his posture to the question. "Now that you mention it, probably to frag her. After all she is the only femme on board that hasn't been with any mechs."

Bumblebee felt a cold claw trail from her bottom lip to under her chin. (The touches are to gentle to be Sunstreaker, so it has to be sideswipes.) Her optics looked up to see if she was correct, and sure enough she was. His Black finger curled under her chin to make sure that she didn't break optic contact. For a while her baby blue optics stared at his now crimson red ones. He pulled her into his embrace. His dark demeanor remain an his smile faded away. Wrapped one of his arm around her as well, holding her from the back. Sunstreaker free servo played with her doorwings.

Sideswipe placed his mouth right by her audio an whispered to her. "Don't you just find it funny bumblebee how you don't even try to defend yourself? You just stand her an take it.

"….."

Sunstreaker brought his mouth to her other audio. "It's almost as if you are agreeing with what we're saying about you, or is it that you want more from us."

"Do you wish for us to play with you Bug, make you scream to your vocals crack."

"Or do you want us to make you beg for more. To make your' frame truly shiver in bliss."

Both twins' claws trailed from her neck cords all the way to her thighs, as they continued to whisper back and forth in her audios. Completing one another sentence in her audios.

"No. I-I don't want more from you two. I-I have had enough."

"Oh is that so, or is it because you truly acknowledge just how weak and fragile you truly are?" They spoke in unison in her audios. Their servos crept closer and closer to her pelvic clip.

"There's a difference between being week and a-adjusting to a situation. E-example, twisting a situation to y-your advantage."

Sideswipe rested his forhelm against hers as his lips rubbed against her with every word he said. "Oh, tell me then Bug, how would you 'twist' this situation, hu?"

Bumblebee answered his first and soon to be last question. "Simple Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, I would do it just like **this**!" She bit down on Sideswipe lip so hard that his energon started to drip from her bottom lip. She then kicked Sunstreakers' knee strut, and kneed Sideswipes tank; causing both to fall to their knees.

"FRAG MY FRAGGING LIP!" Sideswipe grew angry while he rubbed his tank.

Bumblebee tried to quickly get away without them noticing but got caught.

"WHERE THE FRAG DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING! YOU GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY LEG BUG!

(UH OH!) Bee took off running, with the twins in close pursuit. She zigged zagged all over the place trying to get away from the two; it took a while, but she manage to get away from them. That didn't mean that she could stop though. (I have to snap them out of state of mind, but how! How am I going to do that! Maybe they were right, maybe I am pretty pathetic…) Bee slowed to a steady walk and thought for a moment. (WHO AM I KIDDING!? I DIDN'T SUFFER TWO YEARS OF TRAINING AND INSULTS TO NOT PUT IT TO GOOD USE!) She smiled in confidence a herself." Now Bee think; what could snap the both of them out of , whatever this is!."

_*Rustling and heavy engine noises*_

"Scrap I've been in one spot to long! Uh where to go, uh…This way should do."

After a while nonstop running, she stopped and listened again. It had become quiet and fighting to loose the twins she had distance herself from the ARK. That wasn't a good sign but right how she had to worry about herself. (If anything happened at the ARK I'm sure the bots there can handle it. I got problems of my own right now. Lets just hope they all aren't still…yea.) She checked her surroundings for any sign of the twins and for her location; right off the back she notice that she **somehow** manage to get her self lost in the forest. "I lost the twins and I'm lost….im not sure if that's good or bad. I get the feeling its bad."

She walked forward to avoid 'accidently' bumping into them, but after a few seconds of resting she collapsed straight down to her hands and knees. (Primus my side hurt again.) Her servo crept to her injured side, she pulled it back in view saw that her servo was covered completely in energon fluid.

"Scrap, it must've been from the running I was doing a while ago; It must have re-open." ( Guess my adrenaline was keeping me from feeling the pain, that is until I actually rested. Regardless I can't stay here. I have to find a safe place to let my wound heal.) With that thought in mind she placed her hand on her bleeding side and continued forward. Every so often she would look behind her to make sure nothing or no two were behind her. Just as she turned back around she bumped into a mech a bit taller than herself.

"WAAAAAAAH!"

"WHAT THE!-"

Bumblebee made a quick 360 turn around an took off, only to be stopped by a pair of black and purple arms.

"LET GO!" The coolant started to run down her cheeks as she fought to break free of the '_lambo's' _hold.

"WOULD YOU CALM DOWN YOU STUPID SPARKLING!?"

Bee calmed down almost immediately when she heard the nick name. She knew only one mech who knew that name and that called her that. Her helm crept around to see her 'capture'was actually Barricade, a secret Decepticon friend of hers. "Cade?"

"WHAT THE FRAG WAS THAT ABOUT!"

"Uh he he he he, sorry. I, uh, thought you were someone else. Sorry." Her helm sunk a bit from the little awkward moment they just had.

Barricade let go of her and turned her around to see that she wasn't truly calm. She kept looking around, almost like something was after her. Not only didn't that, but the energon on his arm belong to him. "First off what the pit happen to your side; second what are you doing way out here, third what happen and why are you so jumpy."

"Lets just say I got into a little bit of trouble and gotten myself hurt in the process." _*nervous chuckle*_

"What kind of trouble." Barricade stood there, his optics narrow and his arms folded across his chassis. He wasn't going anywhere until she explained what was going on and what had happened.

"uh well it's kind of a long story cade, I don't want to bother you more than what I already have, so-."

"Spill it, right now Bumblebee."

"Really cade its-"

The moment was cut short when the Lambo twins showed up.

"**Bout time we caught up with you! YOUR AFT IS DONE!" **Both twins roared at the scout and cop, though the cop was not their concern. Getting payback on the scout was.

"What the-!? Lambos what the pit are they-" cade was cut off when bumblebee pulled him away.

"RUN!"

The two took off running away from the twins. This time they weren't being chased.

"I'm not about to chase her aft down again sideswipe!"

"Then lets not, obviously she's going to keep running. She can't run forever Sunny; especially not with that little injury on her side hehe." Sideswipe snickered at his brother. His red optics gleamed at his plan in motion.

"What are we going to do with the cop? Cause he went quite easily with **'our'** lil bug." Sunstreakers raised on metallic eyebrow as his red optics beamed at his brother. Impatiently waiting for an answer.

"get rid of him, Sunstreaker what else! He's meddling into our 'play' time with our toy."

"Easy enough so what's the plan"

"Let them find us for a change. Well we know where they went, so lets start by silently finding them and hiding out close by them. Let stay close enough to where they will have to run into us. Individually or together your choice bro; personally I call first dibs on our little toy.

"Fine guess that give me time to get rid if my anger in the cop."

"The cop was just in the wrong place at the wrong time"

The twins smiled at one another as they made their way to stealthily finding the scout and cop. Making sure everything went right.

* * *

_With Cade and Bee_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!?WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"Look all this started with sides having a horrible dream, then they started arguing and things went horribly wrong from there." Bees servos remained intertwined with barricades; showing no signs of letting go. Her frame began to softly shake as her vision started to blur from the un-controlling coolant running down her face plate.

"Where are we even going?" (How long has her side been like this and how long has this gone on for. All night. Doesn't matter I need to get her off her peds, she's starting to wobble…)

"I….I don't know….." (Its 12 midnight, and I can't keep going like this, I just don't have the energy.) Bees' optics flickered a bit as her vents hicked air in.

"…How long have you been like this Bee?"

"I-I don't know, but It feels like all night, why?"

"You're slowing down to a crawl, and you look horrible."

"Geez cade you're just too nice to me…" She gave Barricade a tired smile.

Barricade slowed to a stopped and pulled Bumblebee into his arms. "We need to find a place to hide an a place that high up. You're in too bad of shape to keep going." Bee just listen to cade as she rested her helm on his chest plate. The dizziness was starting to get to her from the massive amount of energon she had lost.

"ok, but where?"

Cade paused for a moment silently enjoying her their in his arms. Though he hated the fact that the twins did this to her. (Those fragger are going to regret this, I promise they will. Now lets see where to go…) Cades looked around until he spotted an edge that was covered by thick tree branches. (What the scrap!? Why is she so heavy all of a-) He glanced down at Bee an saw she was just about in recharge.

"Bee get up, where heading up there" He pointed northeast, showing a nicely hidden edge hidden by trees. "It's a nice climb, but its high enough to where the lambo shouldn't get to you. An once we get up there you better fragging tell me what in the pit is fragging going on!"

She shook herself away nodding slowly to the decepticon cop "deal." Her voice was low and tired, but cade still heard her.

Barricade lifted her up princess style and carried her to the settlement behind the trees. Making it to the top; he checked for to make sure thing were clear and place bee in his lap. Bumblebee just laid against his broad chest, making very little to no movement. "This may hurt so don't move."

"Okay…"

As told she didn't move, however, she moaned and groaned at every one of barricades' claws that came into contact with her wound. Minutes had gone by before Barricade had finished patching up her side. He rested her helm against in broad chest plate; directly over his spark chamber. She did nothing, but listen. Her audios picking up on every pulse and beat that emanated from his spark. She paused for a while before she started to explain what happened. Starting from Sideswipes nightmare, the twins' argument and all the way to what had happen a while ago.

"So you mean to tell me the whole reason for them going all rouge and scrap is because of some stupid argument and bad dream!?"

"More or less, but I do know that whatever has them ACTUALLY upset had to of happen before I got back and has to do with mirage."

"Whatever look my main thing is why they are chasing you down for something that happen between them!"

"oh yea I guess I left out that _tiny _bit of detail ha ha ha….."

"what would that be?

"See they may or may not have gotten annoyed with me trying to break up their argument an may possibly be taking it out on me …physically, maybe…." She rubbed her helm nervously, turning her gaze away from the cop. (I can't tell him what they were REALLY going to do, though I hate lying to him. I guess technically I'm not, things did get physical, he just doesn't need to know the true intentions. Lip rubbing an name calling thing.)

"For once I'm glad those two didn't join the cons. I don't think they could manage taking orders from Megatron and keeping their tempers in check. Half the crew would be dead from just their temper."

"Yea, I-I suppose…" ( the twins Decepticon….I can see it especially now.) "Well Cade they are cons for the time being"

"what?" cade metallic eyebrow rose in confusion

"They're acting and speaking like a con at the moment, so 'If' they were on the nemesis right now how would they be handled?"

"I would say killing them, but if they are as powerful as Decepticons as they are Autobots then Megatron would want to keep them alive. They would be valuable assets to the cons."

"So what would old megs do about it then?"

"Seeing as Sunstreaker is the biggest strength threat he would probably go for him first, then sideswipe. How, I guess by actually fighting them? I don't know!?"

"Hahahaha, well Barricade we don't exactly have the strength to fight sunny and defiantly not both!"

"True so lets go for sideswipe, he seems like he would be the level headed one, sort of. Guess what I'm saying is that he's not talking through anger but through-"

"Strategy, kind of like prowl does! We need to separate them!"

"How in the pit are we going to do that!?"

"Their looking for me right? So lets let them find me. If I can get sideswipe attention long enough you can worry about Sunstreaker. Possible pin him down long enough for me to get through to Sideswipe, maybe?"

"Why do I have to get the phsyco one!"

"Because you have more strength then I do! I just need you to hold him down long enough for me to get through to sides. Can you do that? Please…"

"….alright fine! But you owe me for this scrap."

"I know, but thank you" her voice and smile was gentle and warm towards the cop. "Its 2 am, I'm tired and hungry, lets get this over with!" Just as she was about to stand up cade grabbed her servo an pulled her back quickly pulled her into a hug. He kissed her quickly and gently. His helm softly buried its self into her neck cables. Bumblebee froze from the sudden turn of event. Her cheeks turning a blushing faint blue as her arm slowly hugged him back. "...C-cade?"

Barricade remained silent for a moment before responding. "Be…be careful Bumblebee." Barricade unburied his face from her neck cables and slowly released her. Quickly making his way to his peds; he grabbed hold of Bumblebees servo and hoisted her up to her own peds. Cades couldn't meet her optics, he couldn't look at her. So instead of standing their stupidly he walked away, prepping his self to take down Sunstreaker. (Why in the pit did I do that…?) He pushed the question to the back of his mind for the time being, but then the sight of her smile appeared in his processor and he blushed. (FRAG!)

Bumblebee just stood in confusion of what just happen. Shaking her helm she made her way in front of Barricade. Watching as he slid into the shadows, but even then he didn't look at her. Every so often her optics would cut to the shadows to make sure Barricade was still their following her. "Barricade?"

"What…?"

"W-why did you-"

"Shouldn't you be focused on how to break Sideswipe out of his rampage!" his optics narrowed to slants and his fangs began to creep through his frown.

"…uh... y-yea you're right, sorry."

Barricades claws silently crept over his spark chamber. (Slag it! I-it wasn't supposed to come out that harsh! UGH whats is going on!? Why did I kiss her? Why do I fragging hate it when she's mad at me or I hurt her feelings! Why do I enjoy her presence, her laugh an especially her smile? Uh why is this bugging me so fragging much?)

"Barricade….?"

"Hu, What?"

"You okay, you don't have to-"

"I'm not letting face those idiots alone. So don't even think about trying to convince me not to. Now lEts keep moving"

"Yea…."

"Where the frag is she Sides!?" Sunstreaker engine reeved hard and heavy showing off his temper and his impatiens.

"Patience my psychotic sunflower! She'll show, and she'll bring that mech with her. Look at it like this you'll have a new toy to play with bro." He gave his brother a menacing smile with a soft evil laugh.

Sunstreaker blushed from his brother evil smile, but turned away. "Better I'm getting bored as frag!"

"Do as you please with Barricade Sunstreaker; I'm more interested in seeing how much our '_sweet little bee'_ has grown.

"Sorry, but he's not my type Sideswipe. I prefer to explore the both of you, personally it's much more fun."

"I thought you were mad at me!?"

"Shut up stupid only reason I said both is because you would already have started, and it's not like I can just throw you off and be selfish. Though it would be nice to keep BOTH of you, but you're not loyal.

"OH FOR PRIMUS SAKE GET OVER IT!"

"NO!"

"Why not!?"

"Must I really repeat my sel-"

"HEY SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!" Both twins whipped their helm around to see who in the pit called them out. Sunstreaker posture stiffen his blasters online. Sideswipe barely moved, but his blades shifted out from his hands.

"See sunny I told you she'd show. Now, shall we continue where we left off Bug" Sideswipe slowly skated towards her. Stopping mere inches in front of her, and as usual he towered over her

"I-I want to talk to you sideswipe. One on one… meaning no Sunstreaker."

"One on one hu, now why would you want to just talk to me hm." Standing blades retreated as his servo trailed up from her waist line up an around to her chassis. His black claws gently brushed her cheek.

Bee stood still shivering at every touch. She would have been lying to herself if she said she didn't enjoy it a little bit. For the moment she ignored the bit of bliss she was receive from Sideswipe, and focused of on Sunstreaker; more specifically behind him. Behind the yellow lambo was a shadow a bit bigger than Bee, and had glowing purple optics. She knew exactly who it was as her attention turned back to sideswipe.

"Simple Sideswipe, because it's easier to talk to you alone." her servos slowly traveled up Sideswipes back plate. Her optics never broke contact with his crimson red optics.

"Brave little femme I see." His servos wrapped around her waist line, and pulling her tightly against his self. (Something's up, why is she so relax all of a sudden and where is the cop? I know she wouldn't come looking for us by herself.)

_*****__LOUD CRASH NOISE FOLLOWED BY A LOUD THUD!__*****_

**WHAT IN THE PIT! GET OFF ME YOU PIECE OF FRAGGING SCRAP! **Sunstreakers heavy voice bellowed loudly in anger.

Sideswipe whipped around sharply to see his twin face down on the ground with a black and purple mech on top pinning him down.

"SUNNY!" His arms let go of Bumblebee just to be forcibly pulled back to her by her. "What the-! L-let go!"

"NO way! I said I wanted to talk to you one on one!"

"Why! You! Bitch! **LET ME THE FRAG GO**!" His blade extended once again but this time they locked in place. He swung at Bumblebee angrily leaving a big gash in her right arm.

(SCRAP! that's going to leave a mark!)"SIDESWIPE! STOP!" she kicked his leg inwards and pushed him down on his back. Pinning his arms down with as much force as she could.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Sideswipe ignored Bumblebee and focused on his brother. That didn't mean he wasn't trying to escape from underneath Bee.

(That's weird, sideswipe could easily flip me off of him without any trouble. Why couldn't he now? Was he choosing simply not to?) "SIDESWIPE! SNAP OUT OF IT! SNAP OUT OF THIS SIDESWIPE!

"LET ME GO!" Sideswipe just watch as his twin struggled to get free of barricades hold.

"SIDESWIPE! I KNOW YOUR IN THEIR! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT! FRIGHT FROM, WHATEVER THIS IS AND COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES!"

Sideswipe glared at Bumblebee as one of his arms broke free from her grasp. Flipping her over on her back plate hard. His legs wrapped around hers as to keep her from kicking again. One servo cuffed her helm to keep her helm from slamming into the ground. While the other servo clenched her throat. Growling at her in a deep domestic tone.

Bee fought to keep him from choking her to death! (I…have to…do something! An quick!) "Sideswipe…is this y-your choice now S-sides?" Bee manage to loosen his grip on her just enough to see cade from the corner of her optic struggled even harder now to hold Sunstreaker down. Unfortunately her throat stayed victim to Sideswipe massive servos.

"BEE! I CAN'T HOLD HIM DOWN FOREVER!" Cade roared out to the femme as all his remaining strength went into holding down the gold psychopath.

Sideswipe attention shifted between Bumblebee and Sunstreaker. His helm hung down to look at the femme, a little curious as to what she was talking about. At the same time keeping his composure over her. "What are you babbling on about!" his voice calmed down as if part of him came back, a logical part anyway.

"you-you've chosen to leave us? Leave the Autobots, leave me?" Her optics looked straight at sideswipes as a small trails of coolant dripped down her faceplate.

Sideswipe froze in his tracks. His frame shook from as coolant built in the corner of his optics. "YOU FRAGGING-!"

Bumblebee's took this moment to pry his servo away from her throat. Crashing his lips to hers shutting him up completely. His frame jolted from the sudden reaction, but quickly relaxed and melted into her. His servo holding her helm pulled her pulled her in deepening their kiss. His optics soon returned to their normal purplish- blue color.

Sunstreaker and Barricade just looked at the two in shock. Sunstreaker stopped struggling under the cop as his optics returned to its normal color. Feeling the sensation from his brother spark. The feeling of love and passion with a touch of lust? Sunstreaker looked at the heavy weight that sat on his back strut.

"why are you on me get off con!"

Just as Sunstreaker was about to throw the officer off of him, he rose up and walked away. His helm was turned away from the gold front liner hiding his off lined optics and facial expression. Sunstreaker watched the cop slip in to the darkness silently and quickly. He waited till the cop could no longer be seen before bringing his attention back to his brother.

Bumblebee pulled her lips away from the red and white front liner; gasping from their lingering kiss. Sideswipe stood getting off of her and lifting her to her peds ever so softly; keeping their servos intertwine. Sideswipes optic stayed locked on Bumblebee; where as she couldn't bring herself to look at the frontliner. Meanwhile Sunstreaker stumbled onto his owns skates and made his way to the two.

"S-side, swipe?" her voice became hesitant; in fear of his response she stepped back a few steps. Thought Sideswipe wouldn't let go of her servos. Her Back plate bumped against something, and peering back she caught sight of a familiar gold frontliner.

Sideswipe tugged at Bee's servo just enough to pull her back into his arms. "You call me, Sweetbee?" giving her a genuine smile.

"THANK PRIMUS!" She leaped into sideswipes arms hugging him tight. "I'm glad your both okay." (Scrap I'm starting to get light helmed again.)

"Where fine Bee?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Sunstreaker added as he had been watching the two. He offline his optics for a moment just to be quickly online them by the sudden crash against his chest plate. Embarrassed he slowly hugged her back. "You act as though we got hurt something."

Her helm tilted up to Sunstreaker giving him a sweet tired smile. Bee's smiled made anyone happy, but it made the twins extremely happy; Sunstreaker was no exception.

"Where is barricade sunny?"

"He just up and left, didn't seem too happy about being here. Then again it could of just been his normal face plate I can never tell the difference."

"…..i didn't get a chance to say thanks, after all he helped out quite a bit especially with you."

Sideswipe audio horn twitched in confusion, but shrugged it off for now. "We can worry about it later its 4:35 in the morning. Lets try to get some rest bro, you included sweet bee."

Bee attempted to nod her helm, but once it fell down her frame did as well. Sunstreaker caught her an lifted her up princess style. "She's lost to much energon."

Sideswipe skated in front of his brother and looked at the unconscious femme. "Hey, sunny."

"What?"

"There's no way I can forgive myself you know that right? I was the one who fragging kicked her side in and I'm pretty sure that I'm the one who cut her arm. I don't remember, but I have a feeling I did it. "

"Accidents happen Sides." Sunny sat down with the femme comfortably positioned in his arms, and his brother beside him.

"Well this is one fucked up accident" His hands reached out to her arm looking at the massive gash an then his blades. (No doubt I did that this IS my doing.) "You think you can repair her side one more time sunny? I can do her arm."

"Yea we can't just leave it open, and is it just me it did it get worse?"

"I wouldn't be surprise if it did get worse."

The twins started yet again to temporarily repair the femme. "Sunny shouldn't we take her to ratchet?"

"If she wasn't unconscious yea, but moving her like this could cause her processor to get a concussion. Seeing as her helm would be bouncing around and due to her not having control of it or any part of her frame that would be a bad idea. For now the best we can do is let her recharge.

Sideswipe stayed silent as he finished up their whack job ratchet repair on bumblebee.

"Well It's not the best, but it should hold till morning." Sunstreaker placed her on her back gently; directly between the two of them. Her helm stayed in his palm as he rested on her right and Sideswipe on her left side. Both their arms crisscrossed over her tank.

"Sunstreaker"

"what" ( He never calls me by my full name unless he has something serious on his processor…)

"What happen?" Sideswipe optics locked on his brother waiting for his response

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is telling you you couldn't see my servos."

"Hmm."

"What is it now?"

"Last thing I do remember is that dream, an the whole servo thing..."

_*Silence*_

"Look Sides; we'll just figure it out later, right now I'm tired."

Sideswipe nodded his helm in agreement and quickly fell into recharge.

* * *

Barricade his way made it back to the nemesis pissed off and confused. Nothing, but question blew through his processor. Why did he kiss her? Why didn't he kiss her like he so secretly and desperately wanted to!? Why was he upset over seeing her kiss _them; _knowing she likes _them_! Just the thought of them, either one of them kissing her, frag, if they even talked to her or held her small servos just pissed him off. But there is still the question _WHY!?_

"Barricade!" A sharp deep voice called out to him from ahead

"What!"

Megatron metallic eyebrow rose in confusion as to what was wrong with his warrior. However he didn't care enough to actually ask. "Did you find anything on your night mission?"

Barricade spoke to the warlord without think. "I came across the Lambo twins their northwest from here. Now I'm going to recharge since I had to walk all fragging way back!" Barricade crossed his arms in frustration and anger. He never looked up to meet his leaders face plate, then again he was too tired to care about him at the moment.

"Well done then barricade, at least I can count on someone to get something done besides Soundwave and shockwave." Megatron made his way past barricade and to his throne room.

Barricade continue his sluggish angry walk to his quarters. _*sigh*_ "Bots are irritating" He continued going down the hall rubbing his forehelm. Upon reaching his room he punched in the codes and went straight for his berth. For a moment he laid their looking at the walls of his poorly lit quarters. His processor began to wonder about bumblebee again. "That stupid sparkling…. Why can't I stop thinking about you." He turned over in his oversized berth, silently his processor began to wonder. (Sad my berth actually big enough for 2. Just the right amount of room for you, bumblebee.)

Barricade tried shake his helm enough to make what he just said go away. (WHAT AM I DOING!? SHE'S MY FRAGGING LITTLE SISTER! Or at least that's the bond we have. I can't like her, it's not an option.) His spark said otherwise as it kept bringing up their kiss and her smile. "Frag…" As barricade began to recharge the speaker of the nemesis boomed to life.

Megatron ugly voice yelled through them the speakers like no tomorrow. "**TRINE TO THE THRONE ROOM PREPARE FOR ARIAL ASULT**!" The speakers fell silent and the sound of annoying clustered peds filled the corridor.

"IF Y'ALL DON'T HURRY THE FRAG UP YOU ANNOYING SEEKERS!"

Just as barricade finished yelling the corridor fell silent long enough for him to fall into recharge. "Bout fragging time." Off in to recharge he went, with a certain stupid sparkling in mind.


	2. Our Secret Past Ch2

_On the Nemesis where we left off…._

Megatron sat in his throne waiting for a certain femme seeker to walk in. Skywarp and Thundercracker had made it to the throne room almost immediately when called, just not with Starscream. Minutes had passed before Megatron began to become impatient seeing as his time was being wasted.

"Where is Starscream you two!?"

Skywarp replied immediately "W-we don't know but, d-don't worry my liege! I'm sure she's just casually late, you know how screamer is my liege." Skywarp rubbed the back of his helm nervously as his wings drooped.

"I don't have time for his Scrap! If she isn't here in the next 5 minutes her punishment goes on both your shoulders!"

Skywarp began to get worried, but Thundercracker was not. His fist tighten up as he helm hung low hiding his optics. (Frag not again, not this fragging time! You're going to get what you deserve, screamer.) "My liege might I make a suggestion, upon stars punishment?"

Megatron looked at the seeker who obviously look like he was annoyed. "What is it Thundercracker! I hope your 'suggestion' is a good one, because if it's not, I will make your punishment worse then what it is."

Skywarp glared at TC. "You better have a good fragging 'suggestion' TC!"

"Shut up Warp. I know what I'm doing!"

"You're starting to waist more of my time Thundercracker!" Megatron tone began to show that his patience was running very, very thin.

"Forgive me my liege, but my suggestion was that you either junkyard Screamer wings or remove her t-cog without her knowing. Maybe even let yourself know why her nickname is _Screamer._"

"WHAT! TC ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR PROCESSOR!" Skywarps wings shot up high from shock from what his trine mate had said.

"Quiet Skywarp! Now TC what is that has you of all mechs give me such a beautifully harsh idea like that? I'm quite curious as to your reasoning." A unicronish smirked crept on his face plate as his claws intertwine with one another under his chin.

TC posture stiffen from anger, his helm whipped up and his optics locked onto Megatron. His right ped stomped forward showing his rage. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF TAKING THAT FRAGGERS PUNISHMENT! WHILE SHE LAYS BACK AND RELAXES THINKING SHE HAS GOTTEN OFF SCOTT FREE! SHE DOESN'T CARE FOR US WHY SHOULD WE CARE FOR HER! THAT FRAGGERS USELESS AND WEAK! SHE'S PULLING THIS TRINE DOWN! SHE'S NO LONGER RELIABLE AND SHE NEEDS TO BE REPLACED!"

"TC!" The pranksters just stared at the blue seeker in pure shock!

"Warp how many time has that fragger left you behind when you were down. Hu!? WHO WAS THE FRAGGER THAT SABATOUGED OUR JETS THINKING IT WOULD BE 'FUNNY', JUST FOR US TO TAKE OFF ON A MISSION MOMENTS LATER! DO YOU KNOW THAT BASTARED DID THAT ON PURPOSE! SHE. NEEDS. TO. GO!" TC's vented hard at the purple seeker displaying his seriousness.

Skywarp stayed silent. Thinking of all the time Thundercracker had to come to his aid and how he had to come to his. They had both saved Starscream, countless times actually, but she never once returned a favor by helping them. He always just sat back and watched, bossing them around as if she was the queen! (TC's right….that fraggers got to fragging go. I'm not going to offline because of her!) "What do you think my lord of TC's plan? After all she is a pretty useless second in command as well. I personally think taking her T-cog away from her is pretty good punishment. As well as having her battle on the ground with the ground troopers."

Megatron sat in his throne laughing his helm off at the two.

The seekers stared at each other in confusion for a moment, as focusing their attention back on Megatron. His laughter had even caught Soundwave and Shockwave attention.

As Megatron hysterical laughter finally eased up his attention focused back on the two seekers. "Your plan needs a bit of tweaking here and their, but consider it done!" the dark smile stayed on his face plate.

Shockwave stepped forward to address the small issue that this conversation seemed to have skipped over. "My liege; I mean no disrespect, but you fail to conclude their teamwork."

"What do you mean I failed to conclude their teamwork Shockwave!?" His red optics cut over to his scientist.

"Ridding Starscream of the trine leaves them vulnerable. Their down a defense and could easily be taking out on the field and to my calculation my liege these two are indeed valuable to the team. Barricade valuable, no, but they are in the same league."

"I suppose you are right shockwave, what do you suggest then? Or shall I say who?"

"A replacement seeker; one that is better than Starscream as well as having no problem actually fighting alongside them."

"Who would that be?"

Soundwave step forward silently next to shockwave.

"What is it Soundwave?" Megatron grew curious as to what Soundwave was going to show him.

Quietly Soundwave mask displayed a femme and her stats.

"Ah I see." Shockwave turned back to Megatron and showed him the image on Soundwave mask. "Why who better then Slipstream my liege. They have fought alongside the femme and fight very efficiently as a team."

Megatron looked at the seekers who were still standing as a duo. "Tell me seekers, was she a former trine mate of yours?

"**Yes my liege**" the seekers spoke in unison with their response.

"Tell me, why did she leave your trine?"

Skywarp step forward to display the confidence in his response. "She left our trine, because of Starscream my liege. Star kicked her out of the trine without our knowing."

"So would you say that she would want to get revenge of Starscream?"

TC laughed at the thought of Slipstream not wanting to get back at that femme. "Why of course my liege!"

Megatron paused for a moment letting the information settle in his processor. (This is going to be interesting.) "Thundercracker! Skywarp! Your new trine mate will take Starscream place immediately and as for your 'creative suggestion' I give you the privilege of treating and kicking Starscream out of your trine any way you wish."

Both bowed their heads to their lord. "**Thank you my liege we, won't let you down**!"

"Soundwave message slipstream here immediately. I have a mission for the new trio already." Soundwave nodded to Megatron and silently did as told. Just moments later Slipstream walked into the throne room.

"You call me my lord?" her bitter seductive voice showed just how compatible she was with the duo.

"Indeed I did." He paused for a moment rising from his thorn. "Slipstream, you have lost your trine and have become vulnerable to the Decepticons, but have also become valuable. So as a solution to your dilemma, I am putting you with Thundercracker and Skywarp."

"My liege! If I'm so valuable to the cons why am I put with these lackies!"

"Would you agree that just TC and Warp are excellent warriors alone?" Megs stood in front of the seeker, waiting for her reaction and response.

"Of course these two idiots are good warriors but I-" She was cut off by TC.

"You're taking Screamers place in our trine. You don't have at trine at all and we need one, everything works out good."

"Come on stream! You know you want too! Besides we'll even let you personally kick her out of the trine. Hu, how about that? Come on please!" Skywarp puppy optic Slipstream till she gave in.

A smile stretched a crossed her face plate. "You know I can't say no to those stupid optics or turn down a beautiful opportunity like this.

"Then it's settled. Slipstream you are now trine mates to Thundercracker and Skywarp."

"**YES SIR!**" The newly formed trio responded and stood side by side looking at each other mischievously.

Megatron slowly paced in front of the three seekers. "Now I have a mission four you three. Barricade has reported spotting the Autobots front liners northwest of here. Seeing as this Scrap took up a lot of time! They have most likely relocated. Your' mission is to find them and bring them here."

"**We won't let you down my liege" **The three smiled mischievously at the warlord.

"I assure that you will not, because this is a test as well to see how efficient you three are."

"Of course!" Slipstream smiled with her response and dashed off taking the lead with Thundercracker in pursuit and Skywarp keeping pace. The door slid closed behind them leaving the throne room silent once again.

"My lord might I ask an illogical question?"

"What is it shockwave?"

"Even though they were a trine, why is it that Starscream is the only with annoying click clack heels? Though Slipstream is a femme as well and you can never hear her peds, unlike Starscream."

Megatron paused for a moment thinking of a 'nice' answer. "She's a whore." (That femme is going to regret no showing when called!)

_In the skies…_

"Primus does it feel good to spread my beautiful wing again!"

"I couldn't agree more slipstream. H-HEY! What are you doing warp! We're trying to catch them off guard not give them a seeker show!

"We're not even close to them! Beside I like to stretch my wings flexibility as well as their aerial movements, unlike others."

Just then slipstream radar went off showing 3 nonmoving life forms. "Enough chit chat boys its time to get down to business."

Skywarp thrusted hard to catch-up with slipstream and Thundercracker. "I thought Megatron said it was just the twins?"

"You never know TC they might have actually fragged a femme HAHAHAHAHA, who am I kidding those two couldn't get a femme if their life depended on it." Skyward laugh faded to a snicker.

"Hate to hurt your feeling Warp, but a nice handful of groundling found those two very attractive. You also have to look at it this way, if they find a suitable femme she has to be able to handle both of them."

"Ouch Stream, and what do you mean she has to be able to handle both of them."

"Keep in mind stupid they are basically the same person, just in different bodies and they lack the others personality trait. Key word they are in separate bodies. If Sunstreaker meets a femme and falls for her sideswipes will fall for her as well automatically once seeing the femme."

Thundercracker made his way beside Slipstream and kept close to his mates seeing as they were closing in on the 3 life sources.

Skywarp wings fluttered a bit in his seeker mode "Man that's got to suck for them hu TC."

"Depends of them. What I'm more curious is how Slipstreams knows so much about them"

"I did my own '_personal'_ research dear TC"

"If given the opportunity to frag them would you?" TC waited for her response.

"Yea I would! I know first hands what wonders those two can do, especially with their glossa and defiantly with the spikes. If you don't believe me trust that I can find other femmes to back that statement up, but enough of that we're closing in on them. Let's take them by force and surprise, since that pretty much all we have to go with

* * *

_Hours had passed since the whole little incident with bee and the twins. The sun was just rising indicating that its around 6 in the morning. _

Bumblebee onlined her optics slowly. (Ugh... what in the? What's this yellow thing in front me? Hmm, it sure is wide.) Bee placed her servos on the mysterious yellow surface. Stroking her servos up and down trying to figure out what it was.

Sunstreaker processor strayed from his dream to the feel a pair of small servos caressing his chest plate. (What in the pit?) Onlining his optics, he saw a curious femme feeling on his chest plate. Her optics were foggy, almost as if she wasn't fully there. "Good morning to you too..."

"Good morning" Bumblebee replied normal as ever as her optics kept contact with the yellow surface, her servos continued to stoke the yellow chest plate trying to figure out what it was. (What the pit is-…) then, It clicked. Her face lit up blue as her servos slowly retreated back to herself.

"What's the matter? Did you figure it out?" A small smirk stretched across his face. (Now, I'll admit that was cute ~3) The femme didn't look at him, she stayed perfectly still as though trying to be oblivious to the whole '_let me stroke you up and down till I figure this out thing'_

"I'm so sorry Sunstreaker…" her optics still refused to meet his.

"Why won't you look at me Sweetbee? Did I embarrass you? (Even though you did it of your own free will.) Sunny lifted his arm from her side an pulled her face in with his trigger finger. You're not going to look at me? His expression plain, but curious.

"… I'm sorry….." Her face plate lit up even brighter, if that was even possible.

"You act as though you have done something wrong." He pulled her face so close that they were now lip to lip and optic to optic.

Bumblebee pushed her self away unknowingly deepening the embrace between her and sideswipe. "I- I did! I mean! Uh, we should head back to base don't you think?" (PRIMUS THAT DID NOT HAPPEN! IT JUST DIDN'T! I'M STILL DREAMING! YEAY THAT MAKES SENSE! ….)

Sideswipe Awoke to the sudden feel of something pushing up against his chest plate. He onlined his optics to see two blurry yellow figures. One he knew was his brother and the other by pure default had to be bumblebee. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Uh n-nothing sides! Me an Sunstreaker were just saying how we should head back." She rubbed her helm and laughed nervously.

Sunstreaker raised a metallic eyebrow at Bees statement. (No we weren't -_-)

Sideswipes vision finally cleared as he made his way on his skates an stretched. "Man that felt good. Uh what's up with you Bee? Why is your face all blue? Did I miss something?"

"What! N-no, just don't worry about it okay." She smile at the towering red and white mech as flashes of what happened last night rushed thru processor. Her kissing sideswipe, how she got hurt, the argument, barricades kiss. (Barricade...why did you do that?) Breaking herself from her thought she caught something gold shift around from the corner of her optic. Looking she saw the Sunstreaker on one knee joint with his arms crossed over his other looking her straight in her optics. "Uh, yes Sunstreaker?"

"You know you're not walking back to base right?" his expression stayed firm; no smile, no twitch no anything.

"It doesn't sound like I have much of a choice." She attempted to sit up from her resting spot only to crash right back down. (Primus this hurts! Guess this is what I get for all the running and scrap I was doing last night.)

"That's enough bee, I got you" Sunstreaker lifted Bumblebee up princess style. "Hold on to me tight"

"…..ok." She dug her faceplate in to Sunstreaker neck to hide her yet again blushing cheeks. For a moment it stayed there, until she felt that somebody was staring at her. Unburying one of her optics she saw a grinning sideswipe. He was looking dead at her, optic to optic. "What is it sideswipe?"

He smiled at her happily. "Nothing, lets just head on back."

"Which way are we going, because I don't know exactly where we now, Any ideas sideswipe."

"uh...no sorry bro"

"Uh, can I make a suggestion" her helm remain buried in Sunstreaker neck, and as she spoke her voice became muffled. Luckily they both were able to hear what she was saying.

"Sure Bee me and Sunny are all audios!" Sideswipe voice had more than a happy tone to it.

"Ok, Head south then head east when you get to da main road. From there it's a straight shot."

Both twins were quiet for a moment as they look at each other than at bee. Who at the moment was burying her faceplate even deeper in Sunstreaker neck. However Sunstreaker broke the awkward silence.

"That's some specific directions Bumblebee."

"Yea why go that specific way?"

"B-because we came from that directions…"

"Hu? what you do you mean we came from that way." Sunny looked at the femme confusedly.

"You two ch-….never mind, can you put me down I think I'll manage on my own." She began to wiggle free from Sunstreaker hold.

"If you think I'm putting you down then you're out of your processor!" His grip tighten around her to keep her from flalling out of his arms.

"AAAH! LET GO!"

"Whoa Sunny easy! You're hurting her! Loosen up your grip!

"Err….." (Scrap!)

"What's wrong with you sunny!? Look, if she thinks she's able to walk on her own then let her. We can still help her by keeping her from falling straight on her face. Alright?"

"I guess, fine". Sunstreaker put her down hastily, a bit annoyed at the whole situation at hands.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't the infamous Lamborghini twins!" the mysterious bitter voice broke thru the twins' conversation. The grounders all searched their surrounding franticly trying to quickly find the source of the voice. Sideswipe was the first to find the femme standing in the trees alone, hidden in the sunsets shadow.

"So you are alive Slipstream, thought you died with barricade back on Cybertron?" Sunstreaker turned his attention in the same direction as his brother and onlined his hand cannons.

"So what did you do? Crawl back to Hook an let him patch you up just to get beaten to scrap by us again? Man you must love to keep him busy hahahaha."

Bee stood in between the lambos completely ignoring the light blue and purple seeker. She positioned herself so that the seeker would not see her wounds. (Something's not right, Seekers don't travel alone, But who would be with her? and where would they be?) "Sunny something wrong." Her voice low so that only Sunstreaker would hear her.

"If you are referring to her being alone, then yea we know something up. Trust and believe were not going to fall for whatever trick she's trying to pull. Her trine mates must be hiding somewhere."

Slipstreams optics cut to the two yellow bots quiet conversation. "So psycho is this little yellow femme your new play toy or is she your little frag slave? Don't you two think she's a bit too young for you HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Both twins optics widen of shock from what the seeker said. Sideswipe stood their glaring angrily at the femme, opposed to Sunstreaker who had broken his attention away from bumblebee an directed it straight to slipstream. They didn't say a word to the femme.

"Ooooo it seems as though I hit a nerve, don't think I have forgotten what you two use to be or what you did." Her voice was serious with very light touches of playfulness.

"What…you use to be?" Bee voice was curious as well as concern. Both twins looked at Bee from the corner of their optic for just a moment , but directed their attention back to slipstream.

"I don't think we have met before little femme allow me to introduce myself** properly.**" She jumped down from her little hiding spot and landed right in front of bumblebee. Whisping Bee back to her now visible little hiding spot. She did it so quickly the twins didn't really have time to react.

"HEY! LET ME GO! AH" (scrap my side!)

The twins whipped around to where the femme had retreated and switched to their cannons. In mere seconds their cannons where fully charged and ready to fire. **"LET HER GO SLIPSTREAM!" **

Oh now this is a new reaction! You have some sort of value to you my dear. Now lets ignore them for a moment an continue with our introduction shall we? Now what's your name my dear?

"DON'T SAY A THING! BEE!

"SIDESWIPE!"

"SCRAP!"

Oh so your names Bee hu. Now that can't be your whole name, can it? Please tell me your real name.

Bumblebee hesitated for a moment, but eventually spoke. "…..Bumblebee"

"hmm, Bumblebee, what a cute little name. Listen have you ever fragged, specifically those two?"

"WHAT! WHY IN THE PIT WOULD YOU-

_***BOOM***_

Suddenly both twins cannons fired off shooting both sides of the tree causing it to become unstable. It wobbled in all directions with both Bee and Slipstream still in it. Slipstream grabbed a hold of Bee an jetted toward the skies. "SKYWARP THUNDERCRACKER KEEP THEM BUSY!"

"BOUT TIME WE GOT SOME ACTION TIME! LETS Go WARP!"

The twins put their backs against one another and started firing at Thundercracker and Skywarp. While Slipstream carried bee to the clouds.

"What do you want Slipstream?"

"Nothing really, just curious of your little relation with twins.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want them out fragging anyone, but me after all I was their first kiss and their first frag."

Bumblebee felt her spark skip a pulse from that. She tried to shake it off of her processor, but couldn't so, she just listen.

"They even told me they loved me in my quarters on the nemesis, both of them."

"Why are you telling this?" Bee spat out every word and slipstream took notice of it."

"Because they are mine, do you know those two are the first split spark twin Decepticons ever born, they have powerful coding that run deep in them that make them high class dangerous even for Decepticons. The only reason they joined the Autobots was because they got bored. What I don't get is why they are trying to protect you, its almost as though they ACTUALLY like you. Regardless they will always love me, and I will have sparkling by them just you wait sweetness."

Her whole speech made bumblebee spark crush in her chamber. To know that you don't even have the slightest chance to reach out for what you yearn for. Though this information could highly be false bee had a feeling it was not. All she heard was that she lost the unknown battle for the twins without even being given a chance. She's known them all her life; when did this even happen! she has plenty memories of them being around. Though what happens when she's not around or before she even emerged is a different story. "I might be too young for them but I know that they are not the type of mechs that are in to seekers. Let alone ones that resembles Starscream. "

"I will let that insult slide seeing as you have caught feeling for them. I don't blame you they are some sexy grounders. But don't think for a minute that they even love you or even like you, they just want to frag you. I mean after all they are grown mechs and grown mech need to release stress. What better way to do that then to frag. I'm sure that they don't want a femme that they have to teach how to interface to be around when they need a 'release' HAHAHAHAAH"

"Shut up"

"Oh I know! they were waiting to see if you were even worth being fragged by them."

"Shut Up!"

"Maybe they were-"

"I SAID SHUT THE FRAG UP!" Bee quickly covered her lips. Shocked from what she just said. It was normal for her to use pit because that wasn't really considered a Cybertronian cuss word, but frag was for sure one of those forbidden word Ironhide drilled in her processor when she was little.

"HAHAHAHAHA OH MY PRIMUS! YOUR ARE TOO MUCH! YOU ARE SO FRAGGING INNOCENT! HAHAHAHA! Catching yourself as though you said a bad word an about to get a spanking or something. You truly are too young for the twins. You should consider joining the Decepticons, I think a certain cop con would be pleased to see something so innocent in need of punishment."

"First off, I would beat up barricade any day of the week! Second I would never join the decepticon."

"Aw I wanted to keep a close eye on you. That and I personally wouldn't mind fragging you myself, just to rid you of your innocence. However If the rumors about you being Barricades rival is true then you must be strong meaning my offer still stands Sweetness." Just then slipstreams comm blurted alive with Dreadwing and Skyquake on the end.

/ Slipstream this is Dreadwing were are flying in in response to TC and Warps command./

/yes they said something along the lines of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe going psycho, specifically Sunstreaker./

Slipstream looked at the yellow femme with a worried look on her face. / Alright I'm heading in as well, handle those lambos unitl I arrive!/

/understood Twins out/

"Alright 'sweetness' what's really going on between you three!"

"What are you talking about!? Their's nothing going on between us!"

"Lies! Why are BOTH twins actin psychotic! That isn't normal for sideswipe, he's never been in that state of mind as well as going completely psycho WITH his already psychotic brother! What the frag did you do to them!"

"what! I haven't done anything! What are you talking about!?" (Is she starting to get worried that something's gone wrong with their so called dangerous decepticon coding or something?)

Just as Slipstream was about to throw the femme to the ground from frustration an anger two shots came busting thru the clouds and damaging both Slipstreams wing. Both saw the damage to the wing an started falling to the ground at a dangerous rate. Slipstream lost hold of Bumble as they fell in different directions. Slipstream dove straight down to where the shots where coming from and disappeared in to the clouds. Leaving bee to defend for herself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THEIRS NO WAY I'M GOING TO SURVIVE THIS!" Just then two massive jet came rushing at her throw her death fall off course. So instead of falling straight down, she steadily went south and a little bit west. Bee drew so close to grown that the trees were becoming visible. "Maybe I will possible live if aim for those tree." She became closer and closer to her target. "PRIMUS SAVE ME!" she offlined her optics and prayed for the best. Soon she felt every single branch whip her frame mercilessly until she hit the main tree trunk. That slowed her down a lot, what was even more effective was when she smacked right into the ground. That completely stopped her. :D

"Uuuuuuh, my everything hurts, yay I hurt! Never thought I would be so happy to get hit by a green and blue jet, let alone a lot of trees. Guess If they didn't hit me I be offline somewhere. Now where am I?" she checked her surroundings and smiled. (Yes I'm almost at the base again! Now to be in a scrap load of pain by getting of the ground an getting help; alright 1…2..3!)

"OH MY PRIMUS THIS HURTS!" Bee suffered thru the pain and got to her peds, wobbling her way back to base with her frame covered in cuts bruises gashes and a destroyed side. Warning signs popped up telling her of her condition. Not only was she physically damaged but her energon levels were dangerously low. (I know, but I'm almost there, I can make it I know I can.) She lifted her helm to see part of the ark in sight. She cut on her comm and began to get a hold Optimus Prime….Unfortunately she had other shadowy problems to worry about.


	3. NO MORE PLAY TIME! Ch3

_On the ark…._

"Ooooo, my valve hurts. I get ya missed me prowl, but GEEZ MAN! YOU WERE AN ANIMAL!"

"Would you like me to kiss it, possible make it better dear Jazz." A slight smirk appearing on his face as his gold visor hid his optics.

"YOU! FRAG NO! STAY AWAY!" Jazz waved her servos in front of Prowl playfully, pushing him away. Prowl began to laugh a little before rolling over on top of Jazz. Kissing her from her neck to her tank piercing."

"Jazz."

"Yea?" she replying with a curious tone in her voice.

"Where is your piercing?" his voice hinting with guilt.

"Don't worry bout it Prowler hehe, I actually took it out before we started. Sumthin was yelling at me to remove it cuz ya might of either eaten It or it would of gotten knocked off."

Prowl turned his helm trying to avoiding contact with Jazz as his face radiated baby blue. He knew what she was really referring to when she said that.

"HAHAHAHA AW I made ya blush! HEHE!" A big smile stretched a crossed Jazz face. "Besides I couldn't take the chance of you fragging it out of my tank."

"Not funny Jazz."

"Regardless man my valve is seriously hurtin cuz of ya."

"I take it that I served you well then." Jazz just looked at prowl with her lips poked out. Prowl climbed off of his mate and on to the floor helping jazz down who wobbled like crazy to just stand. She immediately grabbed hold of the berth.

"Uh you gone an uh wash up, I think I'll jus stand her till I can get my legs to stop feelin like jello." A soft laugh escaping her vocals. Prowl looked at Jazz for a moment, watching her legs struggle to hold her frame. Striding back towards her with his natural pride. His wings arch high, his yellow visors covering his optics and his serious look turned Jazz on. She made sure to hide it she surely didn't want a repeat of last night. Though it was amazing, she sure as pit didn't want it to happen again, Or at least not anytime soon. Prowl looked at jazz with a stern smile on his face. "Oh primus, I'mma get violated! Well at least my violator is sexy."

Prowl, stood in front of his 'Captive'. Hoisting her back on their berth; he started to massage her inner thighs.

"W-WHAT ARE YA- NO! Nu uh! No this is how last night started!" Jazz attempted to pull her wobbly legs away, unfortunately they responded like cooked human noodles.

Prowl looked at Jazz with a small, but sincere look. "I'm not going to do anything Jazz."

"Sure ya won't prowlers."

"You have my word Jazz, just relax." He lifted both legs so that they would comfortably stretch over his shoulder.

Jazz continued to watch cautiously, soon she began to relax despite a few sharp pains she got every so often. Her massages went from relaxing to blissful. Prowls servos would move closer and closer to her uncovered valve making her bite her lip. Jazz helm fell back from pure bliss. "Primus are ya good with ya servos."

Prowl simply smiled as he continued to massage his mate. Quickly she began softly moan and grip on their berth sheets. "Do you wish for me to stop my dear Jazz?" She just shook her helm no as prowl continued massage her.

"Aaah P-prowl, where did ya learn how ta do these things" Jazz bit on her bottom lip to try and keep her soft moans under control.

"I have my source dear jazz, don't worry about how."

(Why does that make me a bit uneasy?) "Only thing I can t-THINK o-of is you b-being a massage bot. uuuuuuh, Primus don't stop."

"Hmph, Something like that." Prowl voice was nothing short of disappointment and uneasiness. Moments went by without either of them saying a word. Only sound that could be heard were jazzes soft held back moans. She sat up to look at her mate, a bit worried.

"Ya ight prowl?"

"Yes I'm fine Jazz, why is it that you ask?"

"Uh, well ya got quiet for a sec."

Prowl quickly changed the subject. "Forgive me, I was just thinking how I should reward you for your beautiful behavior"

'B-behavior?" In that moment prowl pulled her wide hips close to his face plate; licking and biting her thigh. "P-p-prowl!"

Prowl lick from her right thigh all the way to her valve. Yet he did not enter, only on her approval did he ever do anything to her. Spreading her legs wide open so that he had plenty room to 'play' with her valve. "May I precede my dear Jazz?"

"PRIMUS DO!" Jazz's charge was building up as she continued to grip furiously to the sheet and bite her lip.

"My, my, my, Jazz you seem to already have made a mess. Now we can't have that can we? Looks like I'll have to clean you again, hu?" a quick smirk appeared on his face as his glossa licked over her valve cleaning up her dripping fluids. With every touch and every lick jazz quivered. His servos snaked around her aft and back to aid in supporting her. Jazz arched her back deeply as loud moan began to escape her lips.

"AAAH P-PROWL!"

Prowl replied to his mate by digging half his glossa into her valve. Licking her valve entry walls up and down

"D-don't s-st-stop! D-deep-per" Jazz's back arched to prowls every movement. Prowl did as ordered and dug his entire glossa in her valve, sending chills down her spine. Prowls mouth nearly covered jazz's entire valve. His glossa lick her insides like no tomorrow as she moaned and bucked wildly. The sound of his mates blissful begs and please turned him on as his spike began to stiffen. His servo quickly made its way to his now stiffen spike and began to stroke it steadily while never loosening his glossas hold in Jazz's valve. Prowl pulled his glossa out of her valve and whipped up her mixed fluids with his digits, licking them one by one.

"Mmmm now that is what I call a good wakeup call my delicious Jazz." He made his way on to the berth an laid beside jazz his spike fully harden an sticking straight up. Jazz climbed on top and kissed her mate furiously as her valve rubbed against his spike. "If you wish for more my delicious Jazz you must take it."

"Then so be it prowler" Jazz lifted her valve over prowls spike and lowered herself down slowly. (No matter how many times we interface that first part is always the most satisfying!) She gasped as her insides had to adjust to prowls thick size.

Moans began to escape both their lips as Jazz began to ride Prowl up and down continuously. "PRIMUS JAZZ! DON'T STOP!" In respond to her mates words she picked up the pace and rode him even harder. Her moans became loud and distinct!

"AH! PROWL! I'M SO CLOSE!" Her servos scratched a cross prowls chest from tension. Prowl flipped her on her back and took control. Her legs in both his arms as he pounded her valve, her moans mixed with her wetness and her screaming his name made his charge quickly reach its peak.

"Scrap Jazz! I'm going to overload!" Jazz arms snakes its way around prowl neck pulling herself to his audios.

"Go ahead and feel me up one last time pretty mech." With one final thrust Prowl overloaded deep inside his mates' valve. Pulling out on her tank and continued to cover her with his transfluids. As Jazz overload fluids covered his thighs. Jazz leaned up placing her mouth over his dripping spike. "My turn ta eat Prowler." Licking her lips seductively she placed her glossa and mouth over his spike an started to deep throat his spike. Just as Prowls previous overload came to an end Jazz's constant deep throat summoned another overload with transfluid filled vengeance. His overload came quick an full as his spike fed his hungry Jazz. Jazz swallowed every drop of her mate fluids, as Prowl licked her lips clean. Prowl gently pushed Jazz down to their berth holding her in his embrace. Her optics already offlined an her frame in recharge.

"Recharge well my Dear Jazz, I assure you that I kept my word to you." Prowl visors slid over his optics as he fell into recharge.

A few hours past when they onlined together. "I see you're feeling well again Jazz."

"Funny Prowler, what happen ta me sayin no facing hu?"

"You could have stopped me at any given time dear Jazz, and you could have told me no as well; you know that. But I must ask, is your valve still sore?"

"No, that's beside da point! Though I'm curious ta what ya did to me, cuz I'm pretty sure fragging while sore does not make da pain go away."

"What can I say other than what I have already said? I told you I wouldn't do anything.

"But ya did a thing…"

"Yes, but you gave me the okay to plus I don't think you would appreciate it if I just left you with a full charge, or would you?"

"Ya know Prowl sometimes I can't stand ya."

"I love you to my dear Jazz, now come lets get cleaned up an get going we have a ark to help run." The two smiled at each other as they rolled out their berth.

After washing up in their personal wash rack they made their way to the door. Prowl extended his servo to his mate like any gentlemech should. "Shall we take our leave dear Jazz. "

"We shall ~3." She playfully slapped his hand away and wrapped her servos around her lovers' waist. As they made their way into the ARKS seemingly busy corridors. Immediately she began to play with her lovers doorwings, teasing him really.

"You must really enjoy my doorwings dear Jazz."

"What made ya say dat prowl?" an innocent smile stretched a crossed her face.

"No matter where we go you seem to enjoy my wings. Might I ask why?"

"What can I say, I have a weakness for wings. I mean just look at em dare their sexy, dominate and dare really sensitive." She shot Prowl a devilish smile as her hands crept up his back and caressed the interior of his wings.

"No."

"Aw, but Proooowl." she did the unspeakable an unleashed her cute pouty face.

"No means no, but I never said where or when we couldn't do that." A small smirk appeared on his faceplate.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Geez Prowl, since when did you become so bold and freaky hahaha.

"If you truly want to kn-"*

_**BOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

"…Uh Jackies up". Jazz looked at her mate who simply shook his helm.

"INCOMING! COMING THROUGH!"

"**AH!**" Prowl pulled Jazz out of the way of a rushing Ratchet and a set of Jet twins.

"**WHEELJACK!"** Ratchet screamed while rushing into the lab with a fire extinguisher. Jet twins followed behind ratchet, helping the few bots crawl from under debris that had fallen from the explosion. "JETFIRE GO GET FIRST-AID AND JOLT!"

"YES SIR!" Jetfire helped the last remaining bot up from the debris an made his way to medbay.

"This is why I said you need to stick to being a WRECKER! Key word **Wrecker**!"

"Hey what can I say I miss being in here and whoever said I'd stop being a wrecker hatchet."

"First don't call me that, two I sure as FRAG don't miss you blowing up scrap!"

Prowl and Jazz had followed after the raged medic to the ARKS lab. They observed how badly Wheeljack had blown up the lab. Which was decently demolished, covered in ashes and debris. Jazz watch as Ratchet went off on Wheeljack and decided to step in an try an calm the medic down, or at least a little.

"Whoa whoa whoa ratch calm down man!"

"I'll calm down Jazz when Wheeljack stops blowing scrap up!" Jazz stayed by Prowl side not daring to actually be in servos reach of ratchet. Prowl stayed firm, his servo around Jazzes' waist. Jazz however was using her servos to 'talk'.

Wheeljack turned to prowl, completely ignoring Jazz an ratchet little _'pep'_ talk. "How's it going Prowl?" He smirked at the officer.

"Would have been fine if a certain somebot hadn't blown the lab up." Shooting Wheeljack a 'this is all your fault' frown.

"Don't have the slightest clue who _THAT_ could have been." Prowl stood their, his free servo rubbing his processor.

"Today's going to be a long one day." *Sigh*

* * *

_In Optimus quarters…._

Elita laid across her mates massive chest, as her servo gently travel to his resting servo. "I take it from all the commotion going on I would say the ARK is awake. Would you agree my dear Orian?" I sift smile escaped her pink and purple frame.

"Indeed Elita, however, I get the feeling that Wheeljack has started his days as a scientist again." His lips a thin line. The thought of Wheeljack back in the lab scares him more than it did when the mech joined the wreckers.

"What makes you more nervous my dear? The fact that we will be going back to putting warning signs around Wheeljack or that Wheeljack is now a wrecker and a scientist?" she giggled at Optimus knowing that there was no way they could stop Wheeljack from being Wheeljack.

"I am uncertain on how to answer that question Ariel…" Optimus and Elita sat up frames completely bare. Elita held the sheets to her chassis as Optimus sat on the edge of their berth with the sheets covering his bare pelvic. Elita made her way to his backside wrapping her arms around him in a gentle embrace.

"You know that I love you right Orian?"

"Of course I do, just as I love you my Ariel" Kissing her on her lips then on her forehelm. Both hopped out of their berth, and washed. Clipped each other armor back on.

"Hmmmm handsome as always Prime." Winking to her mate lovingly. Optimus could do nothing but smile.

"Thank you my dear, but I am nothing without you and your beautiful smile" Elita smiled happily from the comment. In the moment Optimus comm link went off.

/ "OPTIMUS!"/

/ "Bumblebee? What's wrong?"/ Elitas' helm tilted from Optimus sudden worried tone.

"Optimus is everything ok?" Elita became increasingly worried as she listened to her mate conversation. The only time he didn't answer was when something bad has happen or they get into an argument.

/"Primus am I glad I finally got a hold of you. We have a problem, the cons are close to the base. The twins are fighting all three seekers plus two on the way."/

/"Where are you bumblebee!?"/ (Why does she sound so bad…)

/"I'm just-"/ her voice was cut off by a mysterious dominate voice from the background.

/YOU'RE COMING WITH ME! /

/"What's going on bumblebee!"/ the sound of shouting and screaming filled the comm link. Optimus posture stiffen. Now he's getting more and more worried from Bumblebee not responding to him. /"BUMBLEBEE WHERE ARE YOU!"/

/_*static*/_

/BUBMLEBEE! BUMBLEBEE!/

_*The signal dies*_

"Optimus what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"No I'm afraid not Elita. Something has happened to Bumblebee and the twins."

"WHAT! She hasn't even been back from her mission one whole day and something bad happens already!" (Shes' gone thru so much since she has left for her training with Ironhide and Jazzes. I hope she manages okay.)

Optimus stayed silent for a moment, "Elita I need you to watch the ark until I return"

"Don't worry about the ARK, I have things under control here you just bring Bee and the Twins back. Okay?"

Optimus nodded his helm once and quickly made his way out their room door and commed prowl.

/"Prowl!"/

/"Yes Sir?"/

/"I need you to gather these mechs and meet me at the ARKS entry. Jazz, Mirage, Ironhide and Jetstorm./

/"What of the lambo twins sir"

/"They will be discussed when we meet up."/

/ "Yes sir." /

/"I am going to need you as well prowl."/

/ Yes sir. We will meet you immediately/

Prime hung up his comm link and unconsciously picked up his pace to meet everyone at the ARK entrance. Everybots helm turn upon his arrival. An almost immediately he started to explain what was going on. "Alright Autobot we have 3 missing bots that I'm sure haven't been seen since last night."

"Minding of me asking, but who are the missing bots sir?" Jetstorm ask the older Mech with high respect.

"Bumblebee, Sideswipe, &amp; Sunstreaker would be the three missing bots." All the bots faces turned to shocked.

Ironhide shook his helm and huffed in annoyance. "Of course Bee is yet again the damsel in distress, but I don't see how both twins are missing. They can actually handle their self."

Jazz helm whipped around to Ironhide in disbelief of what he had said. "You know what Ironhide just for once, can't you be nice, Just fragging once."

Prowl optics cut over to Jazz. (Jazz is mad, best if I step in before this spirals out of hands.) "Ironhide now's not the time for criticizing bots; right know ALL three need our help so lets give them the help they need by ACTUALLY working together."

"I am of agreeing with Prowl. We need to work together to be giving of help to comrades." Jetstorm looked at prowl an received a thank you nod an in returned gave Prowl a welcome smile"

"Look I am no captain obvious, but we don't even know where to start looking for them they could be anywhere out there. If they are even out there?" mirages folded his arms in annoyance from their rescue mission plan.

"I think I gotta solution to dat prob raj"

"Oh and what would that be?"

"You know da Ark has cams everywhere especially at the entrance an outer perimeter. The cam crew from last night oughta be able to give us some feedback on where and when. Afta that doe I got nutin."

Mirage felt a bit dumb for forgetting the Arks cameras. "Smart aft…"

"You're too kind ta me Raj!" Jazz just smiled at mirage, while mirage decided to face palm his self.

Prime ignored the side commentary and decided to get back on topic immediately. "Prowl who was in charge of security last night after the crews return?"

"I believe Crosshairs and Redalert were sir. Rather they were on duty when Bumblebee and the Twins left is a different story."

Prime commed Crosshairs whom for some reason was STILL on monitor duty.

/"what can I do ya for big shot?"/

/"Crosshairs? Isn't Drift supposed to be on duty?

/ He is, he's right here I'm just uh helping him monitor surveillance. Yea. /

(Sometimes I question why I brought him back to the Ark. I honestly do. -_-')/back to mi reason for calling. Where you on duty late last night?/

/hu? Yea I was why ya ask?/

/ Did you see the Bumblebee and the lambos twins leave sometime last night?/

/now dat you mention it yea I did, it was around like 10 ish. Bumblebee left I think a couple of hours after they did./

/Do you know what direction they went once they left?/

/Naw, Sorry prime that I don't have an answer to. How about this though I send you the vid that way you can answer all you question and find what ya looking for./

/Alright Crosshairs, send it to Prowl immediately./

/Can do!/

Prowl soon received the video containing the three bots. He made his way to the entrance monitors and plugged in the data pad that contained the two surveillance videos. The video displayed on the large monitor so that everyone could see the video.

"Okay everyone the footage is ready, this one is of the twins."

The video started by showing the twins rushing to the entrance doors frustrated and a bit paranoid. Soon Actual sound started to escape from the monitor repeating everything the twins had said.

"_SIDESWIPE LETS GO! I DON'T WANT TO STAY IN THIS INTEFACE MOTEL LONGER THEN I NEED TO!"_

"_Trust me bro I'm right behind you, personally I'm choosing to recharge outside for the night."_

" _I DON'T GIVE A FRAG WHERE I RECHARGE AT THIS POINT! As long as its NOT here!" _ Soon the twins had transformed an headed northwest.

_*End Transmission 1*_

Prime looked at prowl and nodded to him to play the next feed. This time it was of Bumblebee walking towards the ARKS exit. Her helm hung low on her shoulders. That's until a loud static noise in the background caused Bee to whip here helm around to the source of the sound. Her servos than angrily rubbed her helm. "_OH FORGET IT! I'm just gonna go, yep that's it! I'm just going to go because QUITE FRANKLY! I'm not crazy enough to even think about disturbing anyone! EVER!" Bee looked towards the security camera and told the camera she was leaving out and she'd be back later. She stated time she left and transformed right out of the entry doors with no hesitation. _

_*End Transmission 2*_

The room stayed quiet for a moment; that is until Mirage decided to broke the silence. "It could be just me or did she look-".

Prime Finished Mirages' sentence for him. "Exhausted."

"Yea…"

Ironhide huffed in annoyance yet again. "She doesn't even look like she could handle an attacked by a human dog. If she was like that when she left then no wonder the cons got her so easily." It seemed as though every time Bumblebee was brought up Ironhide had something negative to say.

Jazz optics glared over to Ironhide, it's a good thing she wore visors because if he could see her optics right now he wouldn't be standing there. No matter how much she wanted to kick Ironhide aft, she had more important things on her servos to handle.

Prowl turned around and looked at Prime. "I am sure that the twins are in good condition, I worry more for Bumblebee."

"Might I ask why prowl?"

"As you know all the returning recruits from yesterday's mission had an exam done by ratchet demand"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with our current situation Prowl?"

"Well everyone's exam came back fine, all excepts Bumblebee's. Matter of fact it was really poor. Ratchet had told her to get some rest until he finished his work on the other. Meaning she is in no condition to be fighting let along to be fighting alone. I'm not saying she's weak because she's not but right now she is in a weak state putting her at a high risk of losing any fight."

Prime felt horrible knowing that the young scout had left even in her know condition. (Why would she do something like that; it doesn't make any sense. She has made bad decisions before; everyone has, but she knows better than this.)

"WE'LL WONDER ALL THE WHY'S LATER! For now we need ta get goin!" Jazzes' voice broke prime of his thoughts an put his mind back to the situation.

"Jazz is correct we need to get moving".

"Um Mr. Prime sir if I might of ask question" Jetstorm visors peered from over mirages shoulder.

"Go ahead Jetstorm." Primes arms crossed his chest plate as he waited for his young flyer question a bit impatiently.

Jetstorm took note of his Primes current bad mood and spoke as clearly as he could. "If friends are of aboard Con fleet we are of not know its location. How are we to find it?

Prime turned to Prowl, watching as his S.I.C took immediate notice of his twitching doorwing instinct to his own movement. "Prowl when and where was the last time we locked onto the nemesis?"

"A week ago, heading Eastern. Why do you ask?"

"Could we use that information in any way to track the nemesis now?"

"I'm afraid not, this information is useless due to the fact that we don't know if they have even changed courses. I'm sorry Sir." Prowl was feeling pretty useless right now because he had no useful information to give to the team. He couldn't even create a plan because he didn't have ANY information except that 3 bots are M.I.A.

Prime videoed Crosshairs on the monitor

/"Crosshairs."/

/ "Yeeeeeeeees sir?"/ replying with a happy tone

/"I need you to pin point where bumblebee's last comm signal came from. Now."/

/"alright give me a second"/

_~A moment later~_

/"What! No way! This can't be right!?"/

/ "What is it Crosshairs?"/

/ "Her last signal came from only a few yards directly in front of the ark, two maybe 3 yards I'm just guesstimating how many, but she was really close by Prime"/

/"Thank you. Be sure to stay by the line we might need your assistance again Crosshairs'."/

/"Will do Prime."/ Crosshairs gave prime salute an ended the transmission.

"We will need to split up in two groups: Ironhide Jazz and Mirage you go to where Bee was last located."

The three nodded their helm as Jazz began to download the coordinates of Bumblebee last know where about.

"Jetstorm Prowl and I will head in the same directions as the twins. Hopefully we'll find some evidence of the twins, possible their where about." Jetstorm and Prowl quickly made their way beside their prime ready to go. As Mirage and Jazz stood by Ironhide ready to go.

"_AUTOBOTS! TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!"_


	4. My Promise still Stands Ch4

_Back on the Nemesis_

''Uuuuuuh, primus my processor is killing me…..w-where am I?'' Sunstreaker had finally begun to wake up from their little battle with the trio and later added Jet twins.

"Bout time you woke up sleeping beauty!"

"What?" Sunstreaker looked over to see sideswipe bound to the prison wall by his wheels, hands, neck and torso. The physical restraint stop Sunstreaker from reaching out to Sideswipe. "WHAT IN THE PIT!"

"YEEEEEEA… they, kind of chained you up pretty good Sunshine."

"What in the pit is with all the IV lines and scrap!?" Sunstreaker was about to pull them out, but he quickly was scolded by sideswipe.

"FRAGGER YOU RIP THOSE OUT AND I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER! I WENT THROUGH THE PIT AND BACK TO GET YO AFT HELP!"

"So you let a con mess around with my internals….ARE YOU FRAGGING MAD!"

"NO SCRAP FACE! IT WAS ONLY YO BIG HELM THAT WAS DAMAGE YOU BIG AFT GLITCH!"

"Yea because that makes it better, just let them mess around with my helm an processor!"

"Do you prefer that I had let you offlined?"

"No…"

"Then shut up and stop complaining!"

"Anyway what happen, last thing I remember is seeing two turbo jets jump in on the fight?"

"Yea, that happen and we lost pretty badly bro."

"What happen to Bumblebee?"

"I don't know. When slipstream came back she didn't have Bee with her. I hope Slip didn't, you know…"

"Drop her." The though burned at Sunnys' processor. (what if we get out of here and find her. Just laying their broken and … No way that little bugs has too much luck! She's been to the pit and back an recovered 110% every time! No way she has to be alright.)

Sideswipe stayed quiet for a moment as his processor tried to ignore the thought of what the femme could have done to the young scout. "Regardless! If slipstream hurt her or WORSE! I'll personally make sure she doesn't stay online long!"

"I'm not letting have that pleasure of killing her off! Not without me you're not!" Sunstreaker gritted his denta from anger until the sound of he and Sunstreaker cell door open.

Sideswipe paused their conversation the moment the decepticon medic Knockout walked in.

"Well, well, well looks like my favorite patients have finally come to. ~3" she winked at Sunstreaker while giving Sideswipe a very pleased smile.

"What do you want now knockout?" Sideswipe ignored the medics smile as though it never existed.

"I've come to check on my favorite patients of course."

"Patients? Only _patient_ you have is Sunstreaker.

"Last I checked the twins had to carry you _both_ on this ship. Not only that, but you brothers injuries mixed with yours made things a bit 'complicated'. Which ended up with me having to sedate you; thus making you my patient as well little red." Knockout gave sideswipe a cute playful kissy face as she walked over to the chained up mech.

Sideswipe shuttered at medic in disgust. "Ew!"

"Well Sideswipe it looks like you have a fanfemme of your own."

Knockout shot Sunstreaker a cold death glare; Sunstreaker happily return a glare. Sideswipe just shook his helm at the two. "He's going to get us killed one day, just watch." Sideswipe voice was too low for anyone to hear. As the glares seemed to intensify a bit. (For once I think I'm glad to be chain to the wall. Cause, if looks could kill bots would die left and right from these two.)

Knockout finally broke the tension between her and Sunstreaker. Clearing her throat she gave sideswipe a devilish smile and made her way towards him. Taking only one of her claws, she caressed sideswipes from his spike covering, all the way up to his chassis. Sunstreaker optics stayed locked onto the medic.

"What are you doing?"

The red mech said calmly, not knowing what she would do to him if he were to get her upset. Knockout completely ignored the red twins question and cut her attention to the gold lambo and smiled. Though the medic blocked the golden twins view; Sunstreaker optics traced the medics every movement. Though Sunstreaker could not see what exactly the red medic was doing he could feel the fear build in his brother spark. Soon knockout began to softly tap on sideswipes chassis, directly over his spark chamber to be precise. "I have 3 proposal for you dear Sunstreaker."

"Oh? And what would those 3 proposals be?" Sunny did as told for the sake of his brother sanity and safety.

"Option 1: I'll give you your brother back, but you have to stay with the cons."

"What's my other option."

"Option 2: Bring in sweet little Bumblebee in trade for your brother. Trust an believe she will make a really good decepticon scout"

(I don't even know where she is or if she's even alive! Regardless I'm not too fond of it, but my brother come first.) "Do I have any other options?"

Knockout stayed quiet for a minute, her helm turned away from Sunstreakers face. "There is one more options, my own personal option." (Theirs no way they are going to agree to this, especially not him. However Breakdowns gone and, I….I can do better, just like I promised him I would do.) The medic looked back at the gold mech, her face expression having a look of hope on it as she walked away from the unharmed red twin. "Here's my final proposal to you Sunstreaker, Personally I think it's a good one for everyone"

"Then are you going to say it or not?"

"…I'll lead you both out of here unharmed, but In return, in return you must take me away from the Decepticons"

"Take you away? What do you mean by that?" Sunstreaker looked at the femme confused for a moment.

"Don't speak to loudly, remember stupid Soundwave is the eyes and ears of this ship so you must play along and whisper around here."

"I think I know what she means Sunny?"

"What because I'm a hella confused." His optics locked on his brother waiting for a response.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but do you mean you want to join the Autobots? To take you away from here, that's what you mean right." His optics remained on the red medic. He was either right on the mark or a thousand miles off.

"Your right…." Her optics refused to look at either twin. Afraid that they would turn her down or even laugh at her.

Sunny and Sides looked at each other for a moment as they started to talk over their bond. "_**Maybe **__**this isn't a bad thing Sunny I mean look at her since her bulky friend Breakdown died she hasn't been seen on the field, not even for medical cause."**_

"**So what you think she had a change of spark or something cause of her little friend!?"**

"**I mean, come on she gave us the option of getting us out of here at the exchange that we bring her to the Autobot. Seriously what con would really want to be prisoner of a bunch of an Autobots? Unless they actually wanted to get away from the cons. She's doing this of her own free will Sunny. Plus if things do go well she'll be an actually Autobot which means an extra medic for the Autobots and one lest for the cons. I say we give her a chance."**

"**Your serious about this aren't you. *sigh* alright fine for once I'll take your word on this, but if this backfires it's all on you."**

"**DEAL!"**

The twins broke their little bond conversation and replied to the medic. Sunstreaker optics cut to his brother who had a small smile on his face. "Alright Knockout, if you get us out of here decently okay we'll get you into the Autobot, but know that you will be treated like an outcast an a prisoner until you can prove you are trust worthy and actually reliable to the team."

"But if it makes you feel any better Prime is the big shot who says yes or no. An since he think that any bot can has a change of spark, that puts you on the proving yourself to be an Autobot." Sideswipe softly smiled at the red medic showing that he was to an extent okay with her joining the bots.

The medic looked at the twins shocked at their reply. "You….you are actually a-agreeing to that?"

"Yea we are now all you have to do is pull your end of the deal an get us the pit out of here."

"Right unfortunately it will have to be a-" Knockout was cut off by the booming voice of her leader over the intercom.

"KNOCKOUT! BARRICADE! COME TO MEDBAY EMEDIATLY!"

"Me and Barricade…this can't be good"

"Oh come on it can't be that bad. Come on, on a scale from 1-10 how bad is him calling the both of you hu." Sideswipe smiled at Knockout knowing that it couldn't be as bad as the femme was making it.

"If you truly want to know it's on the scale of 'oh scrap I'm in for it'."

Sunstreaker optics narrowed at the femme with a bit of curiosity. "Well what in the pit did you do?"

"I don't know, but I'll be back later on just try to hang on till then." Knockout walked out of the cell door and made her way towards the medbay.

"Hey Sideswipe."

"Yea"

"What did she mean by 'hang on till then'."

Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker who just shrugged at him.

In the main corridor Knockout met up with Barricade, walking side by side to medbay.

"Geez cade I'm not going to say you look bad but, uh, you look bad. Did you recharge last night?"

"Not really why, and what did you do to get me called out here for."

"Hey! I'm just as clueless as you are! Bedside what had you up all night, hu? Were you thinking of me and all my beauty?" Knocky grabbed a hold of Barricades arm an nuzzled it gently so she wouldn't mess up her finish

"BITCH NO! GET OFF ME!" Barricade pried her off his arm an pushed her.

"Well geez cades you don't have to be so mean!"

"Frag you!"

"Maybe later~3"

"Oh for primus sake" Barricade just shook his helm in disbelief.

She laughed softly and made her way right back beside cade. She got close to barricade, so close that only he could hear her. "Anyway I have a proposal for you cade."

"Oh an what would that be?"

"Are you still interested in joining the bots?"

"What?"

"Are you or are you not I need to know before we get to medbay."

Barricade stayed silent for a moment. (Joining the bots hu…If I joined them I could keep a closer optic on Bumblebee.) The image of her kissing sideswipe jumped in his processor, bringing back all those questions from last night. (Bumblebee….your lucky I promised your caretakers that I would take care and protect you no matter what!) "Yea knockout, but how exactly are we supposed to do that?"

"The twins need an escape don't they. So I made a deal with them; that I would get them off the nemesis if they got me out of here and in with the bots."

"This is going to cause a pit of an up roar you know that right, an old Megs isn't going to be too pleased about our little side swapping." Barricade tired optic cut over to Knockout.

"I know, that's why I don't want to leave you here alone. That and we need a little 'distraction' to get us out of here. Who other than you."

"Why do I keep getting volunteered for these crazy tasks!? Uh fine, I'll see what I can do to start an up roar. You better be lucky we both know this ships blind spots like the back of our servos!"

Knockout just smiled at the cop in amusement. "So its settle then!"

"Yea I guess regardless you'll know the distraction trust me. That, and I'll let you know ahead of time."

Knockout smiled genuinely at the cop as they arrived in front of the medbay. "Oh look were here! Still don't know why we were both ordered here."

"Looks like where about to find out." Barricade was the first to enter through the medbay doors and the first bot to see his sire Blackout. (This can't be good…)

Knockout walked in right behind cade and saw not only her step sire, but Soundwave, Starscream, hook and Shockwave. All the big shots/lieutenant looking straight at them the moment they walk in. The only bot missing was Megatron, or so they thought.

"I see you two have finally decided to show up, Barricade and Knockout." A sharp deep voice came from behind the line of mechs. The towering mechs covered the back mech so that they couldn't see him, but they both knew it was Megatron by his voice.

"Yea, yea whatever were here, what's the big idea for calling the BOTH of us!?" (What are these mechs hiding on the medberth behind them?) Barricades optics looked at the berth then at a shadowy Megatron figure that was hovering over whatever was lying on the medberth.

"EVERYONE LEAVE EXCEPT FOR BARRICADE AND KNOCKOUT! That includes you as wells Starscream and hook."

Starscream just shook her helm "Yes, why don't you go then Hoo- WAIT A MINUTE WHAT! WHY AM I LEAVING I AM THE SIC!"

"BEACSUE I DEMAND IT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SCRAP! NOW LEAVE!"

Starscream murmured something under her glossa as she left alongside Hook; who was laughing at Starscream being shut down by their leader like a sparkling. Soon everyone was gone, the medbay door hissed closed and Megatron locked them remotely. Now the only bots in the medbay was Megatron, Barricade, Knockout and the mysterious figure on the medberth.

"Do you two know what we do to Autobots we capture, right." Megatron stood tall his arms crossed behind his back.

"Of course we do its part of our jobs as cons Megs!"

Knockout hit Cades arm hard, trying to getting him to shut up. "BARRICADE!"

"WHAT!"

"Anyway, why do you ask that my liege?"

"Skywarp has caught a certain yellow Autobot and you will be patching her up and getting her ready to be trained as a decepticon. We are doing this by force, so if you are not up to this knockout step down and let hook do this. This bot is special to the cons and I can NOT afford for there to be any type of unnecessary damage. You will start by putting dark energon shards in her arms and we shall go from there."

"Yes my liege. I'll start right away"

You will not start till I am out of medbay knockout!"

"Uh o-of course my liege." (He usually stays for these kind of things. What's so special about this bot?)

"What's the matter old Megs? Old tank can't handle the sight of Fluids hahahahahaha."

"Shut up barricade!"

Barricades laugh died down a bit, but he was still laughing on the inside. "Anyway why am I here?"

"You are here to guard and train our 'new recruit' and medic. Do you understand that?"

"Whatever you say." Barricade waved his hands lazily to the decepticon warlord and made his way in front of knockout.

"Why do I put up with you?" Megatron gave Barricade a tired stare of annoyance.

"Because I of very few mechs ACTUALLY get my job done." Cade smirked at the warlord over his shoulder and turned back towards knockout.

"See to it that you complete this mission successfully Barricade." Megatron turned and exited from medbay leaving the cop and medic alone.

"Alright then lets see who my patient and your prodigy is, shall we?"

Barricade nodded his helm as his optics stayed on the thermal covering. Knockouts hand gripped the head of the sheet and pulled it off revealing her patient. "Oh my primus, its…"

"**BUMBLEBEE!?**" Barricade looked at the medic and then back at the unconscious femme. "What the HELL HAPPENED! SHE WASN'T LIKE THIS LAST NIGHT!" his vocals filled with rage and confusion. (THOSE TWO! I'M GOING TO KILL EM FOR THIS!)

"Last night!? What you me she wasn't like this last night. How do you know she was- Did you sneak off the ship to see Bee!?"

"No I was scouting and I ended up bumping into her. We literally bumped into one another. There was a bit of a 'problem' chasing after her and I helped out a bit. Nothing more" His optics stayed on bumblebee damage frame.

Knockout looked at the mech for a moment before starting to medically patch and clean her wounds. "If you don't want to tell me cade that's fine, but, I do want to know eventually. But for you to help someone out especially a bot from a different fraction! She must means a lot to you. So I guess what I am asking is, what is Bumblebee to you barricade?"

Barricade was silent to the medics' question for the moment. "She's a sister to me. Nothing more." His arm crisscrossed over his chassis as his claws turned into tight fists.

"Barricade…?" Her optics cut over to her friend, but only for a moment. His expression and body language had anger and guilt written all over. "…is she really just a sister to you Cade, or is it that you don't know how you feel about her." Her optics focused on putting the final cleaning touches on Bumblebees wounds. Barricade stayed completely silent as his fist started to ball up even tighter, Knockout took notice of it, but didn't say anything. "Well whatever she is to you I'm sure you'll figure it out. And I'm all audios if you need me."

"I'll keep that in mind..."

"Good! Now you think you can help me out barricade?"

"Yea, What is it?"

"Can you bring me the welder from my equipment closet, I need to weld her arm and side, especially her side."

Barricade did as asked and walked over to the closet. He open the right closet door first; he immediately regretted his decision. "WHAT IN THE-! KNOCKOUT!"

"What are yo- oooooooh. He,he,he whoops I forgot that's where I also keep my little play toys hahaha."

"NOT FRAGGING FUNNY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT MOST OF THIS SCRAP IS! LET ALONE WHAT ITS SUPPOSED TO DO! WHY IS THIS EVEN IN MEDBAY!?

"What can I say, I sometime like to be naughty in secret~3"

"…..just tell me where your ACTUAL scrap is."

"The other door silly"

"What!?" Barricade quickly yanked the other door open, and just like she said the welder and the other med tools were all there. He quickly closed the 'naughty' door and snatched the wielder out. Slamming it in knockouts servo. For a minute cade stood beside knockout without saying a word, silence stretched between the two. "Knockout, I'm going to pretend I never saw anything."

"HAHAHAHA Doesn't bother me." Knockout began to weld her wounds shut leaving the big injury on her side for last.

"So change of subject! Is she going to be alright or what?"

"Little bit of recharge and energon an she'll be fine!" She smiled at the cop, reassuring him."

"Question."

" what is it my lovely Cades.~3"

"Oh for primus- look can you pull up her vitals from the last year or two?"

"If she kept them in her data then yea, but I can't promise it'll be there. Why?"

"She was sent on a 2 year mission and I want to know how she handled herself."

"So you _have_ been keeping an eye on her since _he_ gave her to the bots."

"Shut up and just do it."

"I'll do it once I'm done Barricade. If I do it now her vitals might fall, it's would just be too much stress on her frame then their already is."

"Hmp fine, do it after."

Knockout stayed silent for a moment before continuing their conversation with a question she had been meaning to ask the mech. "How long are you going to live on a promise Cade?"

"What are you talking about? What promise?"

"Don't play dumb! You know what I'm talking about! I was their when you said it.

"Don't be ridicu-"

"THE PROMISE YOU MADE TO THEM BEFORE THEY- BEFORE THEY-!" Knockout had stop working, her silver servos balled in fist on the berthside. Coolant hitting them in small plops. She felt cade hand gently grip her shoulder. "How long are you going to let it go on Cade, how can you go on like this?"

"…I know how important my promise was to him when he left. I don't plan on breaking it."

"Even if she breaks you?"

"….I'll still be there for her knockout." Barricades optics stayed on bumblebees' unconscious frame.

"Why did they go cade? We were supposed to be a little family. They even took us in before the war and taught us everything we know today! They were the nicest bots I ever met yet they were hurt the most. It's not fair cade"

"I don't have an answer to why they were taken. An I'll agree to the fact that they were nice and that they were our parents, but you got to learn that war takes away things that are weak and have a special place in others."

Knockout out turn to face barricade, raged at what he said about them. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? THAT THEY WERE WEAK! THEY WERE THE STRONGEST BOTS ON THE NEMESIS!"

"That's not what I mean knockout. They were fighting to protect the thing they BOTH cared for most, that's what made them strong in battle. However, what they were trying to protect was too weak to fight for its self and so were we. You know that, they did anything and everything they could to protect us and their _treasure_. Their plan just didn't work the way it was supposed to."

Knockout's red optics continued to stream coolant as she wrapped herself around barricade. Her helm buried in his neck cables. "Its still not fair cade."

Barricade stood firm against her embrace rubbing her backplate. Only two bots had ever seen this side of him, Bumblebee and Knockout, and he planned on keeping it that way. "I know it's not, that's why I live on that promise. The promise that I would all ways protect her no matter what. Hmp you should be proud of yourself for what you told them as well."

"You mean that I would do good no matter what? I didn't keep it barricade, I failed them and they would be highly disappointed in me."

"Oh really? What do you plan on doing in a few hours with a certain pair of twins? What's the purpose of actually doing it hu?" Knocked looked at the cop the coolant slowly coming to a stop. "you didn't do it right away, but you ARE doing it and your starting on it tonight. Correct?" She slowly nodded her helm at the cop. "Good now you keep working on bumblebee while I go have a little talk with the lambos. Keep your private com open to me an me only, the moment you pick up on someone else's feed hang it up an re open it. Do a million times if you have to. Do you understand?"

She nodded her helm and hugged him one more time. "Thank you cade."

The officer turned his helm away from the red femme an patted her helm "yea yea" ( Your welcome, you stupid youngling.) He pulled the femme away from him and wiped the coolant from her face. "I'll be back."

She nodded her helm and began to work on bumblebee's the last injury, her side. She watched the mech walk out the medbay doors from the corner of her optic. "You truly are something Cade"

Cade quickly made his way to the twins cell. (PRIMUS THOSE TWO BETTER HOPE I DON'T RIP THEM APART LIMB BY LIMB!) His optics narrowed as his unconsciously bared his denta and fang. He punched in the code for the cell an walked in.

"If it isn't the Lamborghini twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." He spat out their name with anger. "You remember me?"

The twins looked at each other in confusion, as to why he of all mechs were in their cell. "Yea I do. I probably have black and purple paint streaks in my back from you."

"Hu what are you talking about sunny? An of course we do, we see you of the field all the time, how could we forget you?" Sideswipe eyebrow rose from confusion of the cop question.

"That not what I meant stupid I meant from last night!"

"I can't forget your heavy aft, lose some weight!" Sunstreaker smirked at the decepticon cop

"Funny, you dull pile of rust."

"Why you-"

"Wait did I missing something?"

The cop looked at the red lambo. The image of Bumblebee kissing sideswipe just to break him from some fragged up mental state of mind pissed him off more than he already was.  
"FRAGG YEA YOU'RE MISSING SOMETHING! YOU'RE MISSING A FRAGGING LOT OF SOMETHINGS IN THAT EMPTY HELM OF YOURS!" (I SWEAR I DON'T SEE WHAT BUMBLEBEE SEE'S IN THESE TWO!) "Don't tell me you don't remember your little make out section with bumblebee, the damage you cause her, PHYSICALLY!"

Sunstreaker got mad at the cop. Not only for talking to his brother like crap, but for lying that they had hurt her. "YOU LIAR! WE WOULDN'T DO THAT, ESPECIALLY NOT TO OUR OWN TEAM MEMBER!"

"What about the injury on her side Sunstreaker? It's a perfect fit to sideswipe wheel. Don't you think?"

Sunstreaker became quiet, his optics locked on to the cop. (Scrap, If anything he did remember that.)

"What are you talking about Barricade? I wouldn't do anything to her." Sideswipes optics narrowed at the cop.

"Whatever that's all I'm telling you, just know you can't get out of here without both me and Knockout. On our little 'adventure' both of us will be your exits. So if you don't like me know you defiantly better start adjusting to me."

Sideswipe kept his optics on the cop reading every word he said. Sunstreaker did the same, upset that his brother may or may not have picken up on the cops hint. Sunstreaker was confused as well as to what the cop was saying so he decided to clarify it. "What's that supposed to mean heavy weight."

"It means that I will also be going with knockout, all the way to the end."

"Great now we have to figure out how to explain this to Optimus and the others."

"Stop complaining Sideswipe, this option was and still is the best we could do. Unless you plan on offlining sometime soon"

"No…"

"Then shut up."

Barricade turned to leave the twins cell frustrated. Part of him wanted to rip apart moth of them, especially sideswipe, but the other half knew what it would do to Bee. (Those two idiots are like family to her or something; I can't kill them.) "Knockout will be by here later so when you see here you better be prepared to fight and run like sparkeaters are after your afts! I'll be rendezvousing with you along the way."

Sideswipe nodded his helm at the cop. "Trust and believe we can handle ourselves."

"Hmp whatever I just have one more thing left to say then."

Sunstreaker snarled at the cop lowly. "Oh and what would that be?"

Barricade turned his helm and peered over his shoulder. His right optic glare dead at the twins. "If you two fraggers ever hurt Bee again I'll hurt you." He turned and walked out of the cell, locking it behind his self as he made his way back to medbay. He activated his private comm to Knockout.

/ "Hey can you hear me."/

/ "Yea."/

/ "Good lets keep this short and sweet."/

/ "right." /

/ "I gave them the info they need and I'm on my way back."/

/ "Ok, it's not like I'm going anywhere"/

/ "how is she?"/

/ "she's fine I patched her up 100%. Although she won't be waking up any time soon. She NEEDS to rest."/

/"Meaning some ones has to carry her."/

/ "An I take it that it will be you doing so, am I correct cade?"/

/ "yea, anyway, I'm almost back at medbay we'll finish this in person"/

/ "Good, because I have a lot of information for you on her vitals from her little _'trip'_."/

/ "alright I'm out."/

Knockout looked at the Bee amazed by the little femme. "How in primus are you still even online?" _*sigh*_ "I wonder why she kept two years of information from her trip? It's from the day she was told she would be going all the way up to her return. When did you return Bumblebee?" Knockout continue to scroll hastily through the information till she saw the date of her last log. "OH MY PRIMUS!"

Just then Barricade walk through the medbay doors. "What?"

"I dated her logs from when she left till she returned. DO YOU KNOW THIS FEMME RETURNED A WEEK AGO THEN GOT SENT TO ON ANOTHER MISSION!? SHE JUST RETURNED YESTERDAY FROM THAT MISSON!"

"They sent on another mission right off the bat?"

"YES! An to make it worst the mission was a weeklong! Do you know what kind of strain that can put on a bots body!? To go in a 2 YEAR long mission slash training then as soon as you land be sent off on a WEEK long mission! THAT'S JUST FOOLISH!"

"Ratchet actually allowed that?"

"Eeeh I don't know about that, I just skip through it gathering the dates and tid bits of info that looked important."

"What I'm more interested in is her mental, and physical state handled all this?"

Knockout skim through the log until she came across some information on her vital. She also found something else that stuck out rather strongly. "Apparently she Ironhide and Chromia weren't agreeing to well. Through the whole two years, Chromia specifically."

"How exactly were they not agreeing?" Barricade walked beside Knockout and began to read the information his self. Looking at the vitals first. "I'm no medic, but I can tell she wasn't doing too well.

Knockout nodded her helm approving to what the cop was saying. "Lets see, what those old love birds and bee were budding helms about shall we?"

Barricade nodded to the medic as he began to read what the young Autobot scout had written down. Both cop and medic optics widen from shock to what was written. They were even more shock when they found out who was the one to say these words to her.

Knockout slowly began to say the words/ phrases out loud, as barricade followed pursuit.

"Worthless…"

"Weak" Barricade looked at the red femme. "I can't believe this. Those two were like family to them yet they completely disrespect their last wish. Hmp, I knew it was a bad idea."

"Look cade there's more keep reading, it gets worse listen"

"Liability, Pathetic, frag brat, fragger, home wrecker, lost cause…" Knockout went silent for a moment. "I don't want to say the rest cade. I might be a con, but I have my limits on what to call a bot and what not too. The rest of these are way out of line! Especially this one…" Knockout pointed at the monitor for which the data log was being displayed.

The cop had to read over the word twice. His helm slowly fell, his hand clenched in tight fist causing his claws to dig into his servos. He finally mumbled out the word that the red medic pointed at.  
"_Sparkling killer_... hmp I can't believe those fraggers blame you for that incident." His helm turned towards the unconscious femme. "I don't believe them! They didn't want to believe what happen when explained! But then they turn around and have the actual nerves to blame you for that scrap!"

"Barricade…? Are you okay?" her claws slowly reaching out to the cop.

Though the cop hadn't heard a word the medic said as his frame started to slowly sway from side to side. Despite both his servos being covered in energon, he manage to intertwine one servos with Bees.

"I promised I would protect you…."

Knockout scan cade quickly. His systems read he hadn't had any of his rations all day and was low on recharge as well. He being low on recharge was normal but the skipping all his rations weren't. "Cade you need to rest Cade and I mean NOW!"

_*snort*_ "I'm not leaving…" he stared at the medic and frowned.

"Fine, then don't sit in that chair at the least you wobbling mess. I already have one patient. Don't need another. Got it!" He genuinely did as told and pulled the chair beside Bumblebees berth. One arm crisscrossed to lay his helm on as his other servo remained intertwined with bumblebees.

"You better be lucky I keep rations in my medbay!" she pulled an energon cube out of storage and handed it to the cop. "Drink it right now, I mean it."

He guzzled down the cube silently till it was empty. "Since when did you become my caretaker?"

"Since about two years ago."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I put the pieces together stupid." *Sigh* "Your lack of recharge started the same time bee when on her little trip."

"Oh? Hmp is it that obvious"

"Slag no! I just figured this out a few minutes ago while going through her logs!" Barricade just shook his helm at the medic.

"I thought it was obvious otherwise I wouldn't have tried to hide it."

"Well it wasn't that noticeable! How was I supposed to know you were exhausted due to being worried all the slagging time?" Barricade just shrugged his shoulder lazily. "You're a pain cade you know that?" The cop simply smiled. "Here drink another one and get some recharge, we have a few hours to kill before everything starts."

Catching the cube he drunk half and placed it down. (I hope this scrap works out because if it doesn't' then are lives our fragged.) He stared at the half finished cube of energon for a moment. A flash back popped in his mind from when they were younglings/sparklings. Back when he use to sneak on to the Autobot base and tend to a certain sparkling.

* * *

_Barricade laid in the small sparkling berth, which at the time was Jazzes berth. Her little yellow frame fitting perfectly in his torso. Soon she began to softly cry her self-awake from her recharge._

"_Cuddles….?" Coolant streaming down her small cheeks._

"_What?"_

"_I scawed…"_

"_Scared of what"_

"_Hidey and Mia."_

"_You mean Ironhide and Chromia" The little sparkling nodded her soft yellow helm against his grey and black chest plate. The sparkling couldn't walk, nor could she say certain letter, sometimes she would even completely obliterate certain word, but barricade was still able to figure out what she was saying. "Bad dweam cuddles, cuddles leeb bee an Hidey hurt cuddles."_

"_Is that so? What happened?" His gold optics stared into the yellow sparkling soft baby blue optics. He wrapped his arm around the sparkling as coolant and hicks started to escape the sparkling_

"_Hidey hurt cuddles an Mia hurt cuddles. Mia hurt bee too, cuddles cowors cange."_

"_Color change? How bee?"_

"_No more purpwe gwo you all grway, hidey kept hurting cuddle."_

_Barricade paused for a moment realizing that her dream was about Ironhide and Chromia basically killing him in front her. "Trust me bee I'm not going to let Ironhide or anyone take me from you, okay?" he rubbed her soft helm seeing as it always relaxed her._

"_Okway" Her tiny servo reached to barricades glowing purple wheels. Though her small arms where too short to reach them barricade rolled on his stomach so that she could play with them._

_His arms rewrapped over her small sparkling tank as she laid comfortably on her back. She began to play with his glowing wheel; forgetting all about her bad dream. "Get some recharge you stupid sparkling."_

"_Cuddles cwarge first!" patting his wheels in sheer delight. _

"_Fine I'll recharge first, happy now stop hitting my wheels!" He pinched her small underdeveloped horns. Closing one optic to fool her into thinking he had recharged. Bumblebee on the other servo actually fell into recharge while playing with her glowing spinney toy. A few minutes pass before Bee shivered in his arms. She was still too young to regulate her own body temperature; so living up to his nick name he cuddled her in his torso in attempt to warm her up a bit. He reached for the thermal blanket and wrapped Bumblebee in it completely from helm to peds. (Recharge well, you stupid sparkling.) Soon he began to fall into recharge. Reaching yet again for Jazzes actual sheets he accidently fell into recharge with her._

_Hours later he woke up back on the nemesis with blackout and Knockout. He looked around confused as he found a piece of paper taped to his chassis._

_~ Thanks cade for keeping bee busy while I was gone. She get lonely real easily, and I always wondered who got her to stop crying when no one was around. Neva thought it was you! If you want ta keep seeing her that's fine, but you can only come to my room and late at night. You gotta hide when you hear foot steps approaching my door cuz I'm not always the one entering it. Regardless I notice your protective of her so don't worry I'll protect her an watch over her when your not able. Which is gonna be a lot, but you can still come play and mess with her. You and knockout. Just be careful and sneaky bout and follow those rules and you'll be fine. She's lucky to have you as a guardian Barricade._

_Love Jazzy J_

_P.S I snuck you back onto the nemesis and into your quarters. :D night night!~_

"…_..How did she….? Ms. Jazz is weird; I like her." Barricade got off the floor and checked the time an noticed that it was only 2 in the morning. ( I have training at 7 so better head back in recharge. At least I know Bumblebees is in save servos) Barricade yarned and crawled in his sires berth with knockout and dozed back off in to recharge._


	5. The Escape Ch 5

_Back with the Autobot rescue mission….._

/ Jetstorm to prime to be of coming in?/

/I hear you Jetfire, did you find anything?/

/I am of sorry sir I have searched the skies and there is to be of no nemesis sir/

Optimus let out a sigh of frustration. / Alright Jetstorm give it another go an meet back with the team./

/ Yes sir! An Don't to be of worrying Prime sir I am of having few more areas to scan before returning sir./

/Affirmative Jetstorm, keep me informed, you're my only true asset for finding the nemesis at the moment./

/Of course sir and will be of keeping of update Sir! Jetstorm out/

"Prime! You need to see this quick!" Prowls voice bellowed out from behind him.

"What is it-" Prime stopped dead in his track, shocked from what he was looking at.

"This looks likes war zone all by its self Prime."

"Tire tracks, and their too big to belong to knockout. So they must belong to the twins."

(How does he know what size knockouts tires are?) "Agreed sir, If so they were together because there are too many tracks marks running in different directions as well as in specific spot."

Prime and Prowl exam different portions of the battle ground. Prowl came across burn marks as well as blast marks. "Sir I think they were going against seekers AND the turbo jet twins."

"Why do you say that?"

"This specific blast mark had to of came from Dreadwings bombs. Meaning either they got out of the way an avoid the bomb-"

"Or they were by it when it went off." (This isn't good. Not only are our bots missing, but they could also be seriously injured.) "Keep searching prowl see if you can find anything else."

Prowl nodded his helm swiftly to his prime. "Yes sir"

Prime commed Ironhide who at the moment was in charge of the other team. /Ironhide how are things going on your end?/

/Sorry Prime but if ya looking for some good news then I got nothing like that for ya prime. /

/ Fine, what did you find Ironhide/ Prime was beginning to get irritated at Ironhide little remarks. Usually he would tolerate it, but today was not the day for Ironhide to be pushing his limits. (Ironhide's making this rescue mission difficult, but I need him here.)

/ We found a full sail of trees broken down from the root on up an a trail of energon fluid. Along with pieces of yellow armor scattered here and there, unfortunately no Bumblebee./

/alright keep me informed, on if you find anything else, prime out/ just as Optimus hung up his comm link Jetstorm transformed and landed between Prowl and Prime. "Any luck Jetstorm"

"As to the nemesis, no sir, I- I did not find any of things sir. However I was noticing warm air from where the ocean is hitting on land"

"What does that have to do with our situation Jetstorm"

"It is of fall there is supposed to be lots of cold breezes"

"Meaning what Jetstorm?" Optimus was getting a bit annoyed with his young jets riddles. (I know I shouldn't be getting mad at him. I can't blame him for the way he speaks, that and he is trying to learn how to speak more clearly for the teams sake.)

Prowl stepped forward hoping to help Prime understand. "Let me explain it a bit more clearly sir. What Jetstorms is trying to say is that the only reason there would be any warm air in the sky would be because of a massive heat turbine blowing heat out. Meaning the ship is either going the direction the warm is going or vise versa."

"Why did you not try and track it then Jetstorm?"

"Nightfall sir, even if I am to try an find nemesis I would fly right by it. Its colors match night sky sir. I wouldn't see it unless I hit it, literally."

"Jetstorms right, an even if he hit the ship head on he would be blown out of the sky by the nemesis. Soundwave keeps surveillance on that ship I'm sure of it."

"This is not good"

"Sir what do you wish to do? Return or keep looking?"

Prime stayed silent for a moment it seemed as though he would have to make a choice. There was evidence of their presence yes, but where they went is completely covered up. (There has to be something we are all over looking. Some clue to actually get us going in the right direction. Anything!) In that moment it seemed as primus had heard him, or by pure luck, that he got a comm call.

/What is it Ironh-/

/OP _*static*_ MUS!/

/Sideswipe!? Where are you!/ Optimus posture stiffen from shock.

/ On th- _static_* -mesis *_static* -_ging back *_static*_\- cade *_static_ *- ckout/

/What I can't understand you sideswipe? Where are you and who is with you?/ (This is not good his comm reception has too much static, but I have to get as much information out as much as I can.)

/Sun- _*static*_ bee MIA/

/Sideswipe say it again!/

/Can- _*static*_ not enough time- _*static*_ out and Barricade _*Static*_ meet with us/

/SIDESWIPE! NOT ENOUGH TIME FOR WHAT! YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE! SIDESWIPE!? / Optimus began to panic. Fearing that the two were serious trouble.

_*The comm line dies*_

(Scrap) Optimus silently cussed his self out for being useless to his 3 missing troops. It was rare that Optimus Prime cursed out loud. However when he did every bot made sure to stay out of his way and let him cool off. Even sweet Bumblebee kept her distance at times like that.

Prowl and Jetstorm looked at each other confused at what just happen. Prowl took one good look at their leader and knew that look far to well. The look of a Prime blaming his self for something out of his servo. Prowl wasn't going to let Optimus guilt trip his self for the three disappearance, so he did something about it.  
"Sir! We are still waiting for your decision! Shall we begin our midnight mission now or wait for more information. Strategically we should go off what little we already have and go with it."

"Prowl is to be of going with it? Not prowl style, More of Jazzes." Jetstorm smiled at his officer.

"When you have been with jazz as long as I have, thing tend to rubbed off Jetstorm" Jetstorm simply smiled at prowl before turning his helm to their prime.

"Sir." Prime attention silently went to Jetstorm. "Permission to speak sir?"

Prime nodded his helm at the young bot. (He only ask to speak if he knows that I am upset. I need to keep my anger in check.) "Go ahead Jetstorm."

"Earlier I said I was of knowing direction of nemesis, correct?"

"Yes..?"

"I never was to be saying I wasn't up for the challenge sir." Prime could do nothing but smile at the young bot. "Besides sir Bittybee would to of done same for me an brother, I return favor sir. She is to being of younger sister to me an brother were of wish we had."

"I will comm Mirage and the other to inform them of our plan." Optimus nodded his helm to his strategist, giving a faint smile as he activated his com link to Mirage.

/ "Mirage."/

/"I'm kinda busy at the moment prowl!"/ loud yelling can be heard from mirages end of the conversation.

/"What is going on mirage?"/

/ "Oh you know just the normal of JAZZ AN IRONHIDE TRYING TO DESTROY EACH OTHER!?"/

/ "What!? UH! We'll be there in a moment just keep them separated!"/

/ "Yea because I'm standing in between the two for sheer fun!"/ Mirage ended his comm link.

"Prime we have a bit of a problem."

"What's wrong now Prowl?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but Jazz and Ironhide have gotten into it and mirage is having a hard time keeping them separated."

*sigh* "Lets go quickly, the faster we get this settle the better chance of us successfully tracking the nemesis." Prime transformed and began to drive off with Prowl and Jetstorm in pursuit. Upon arriving at the rest of the teams location prime and his group saw Mirage pushing the two apart. Jazz had a busted lip and slightly crack visor as Ironhide had dents all over his chestplate.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE!" The two stopped their fighting upon hear Primes voice. Though their stares never left each other. Silence fell in between the two. "Well im waiting for a response, Because we do NOT have time for thing like this. You two are fighting while 3 members of our team are missing." Prime just pinched the bridge of his optic brows from stress. "We will settle this at base AFTER we rescue Bumblebee and the twins. Understood!"

The two nodded their helms at prime showing that they understood. Though their facial expression still read that they wanted to kill on another , but they let it go for the time being.

"P-prime s-sir?"

"What is it Jetstorm." Primes voice was stern an irritated, making Jetstorm a bit uneasy.

"I think it would be best to, uh, Swap of team members, Yes sir."

"Agreed. Jetstorm how well do you get along with Ironhide."

"F-fairly w-well sir…" ( I wasn't of thinking of swapping me! Mr. Ironhide is of making me uneasy…T^T)

"So be it, Jazz you will stick alongside prowl and I, Jetstorm you will be Jazzes replacement."

Jazz stayed silent as she simply walked by Jetstorm and took her position between Prime and Prowl. Her optics relocked back onto Ironhide whose optics tracked her every move. Once everyone was on their new teams Prime began to speak yet again.

"Alright Autobots, I manage to get a bit of information from Sideswipe. Apparently from what I was able to make out from his static filled information, is, that they are on the nemesis. At least he and Sunstreaker are. Bumblebee is still missing, and for some reason the name 'Cade' was mention. He also said 'ckout', I'm guessing he was mentioning knockout. Seeing as though that is the only bot I can think of with the name that has that punctuation in it.

"What of Blackout?" Jetstorm added to Primes guess of who the other name could have been. However Ironhide decided shoot down Jetstorm with a death glare of anger, which caused the massive jet to cower behind little Mirage in fear.

Jazz fist balled up in disbelief of how Ironhide was able to scare Jetstorm like that. She was just about to chew Ironhide out, but was silence by a black servo covered her mouth. Her optics cut to her mate in anger.

Prowl lowly whispered to her, "We'll get it situated back at base I promise. He's done know physical harm to him and trust and believe that Optimus has taken notice of what just happen. Right now we need to get back Bee and the twins. Alright?"

Jazz just nodded her helm in frustration, but continued to hold back her temper as she focus back on Prime.

Prime continued on with what he was originally saying. "Whoever it is, we need to be on the lookout for either or. Sideswipe also mentioned something along the lines of meeting up with us. That was all I manage to get from him."

Prowl removed his servo from Jazz's mouth and slowly crept forward wishing to add to the information. Optimus optics caught ahold of his actions, Causing Prowl to stop in his step.

"Go on prowl."

Prowl nodded his helm slowly, almost as though he was unsure of what to actually do. "Jetstorm took to the sky and manage to find traces of the nemesis flight directions. We do not know of its exact where about, but we know which direction it is heading. If we wait too long we will lose that only real evidence we have of finding them to _'procrastination'_. Jetstorm you will need to find that heat sore again and com us when you relock on to it."

"Y-yes sir." Jetstorm looked at Ironhide for a moment unsure on rather to actually move or not. He decided not to move and just locked his self behind Mirage.

"I'm done Prime" Prowl turn to retake his position beside Jazz silently. Silently taking ahold of her anger filled fist in attempts to calm her down.

"All right Jetstorm head to the skies, we need that information."

"Y-Yes sir!" Jetstorm transformed quickly and took off where he last located the hot winds. He found it almost immediately, an did as the other told him to do.

/ "Sire I am of finding it! Quickly I think I actually am of seeing nemesis sir."/

/"Don't get to close Jetstorm, distance yourself so your are not detected, but don't loose sight of that ship"/

/"Yes sir"/

_*End Com*_

The rest of the team transformed an made their way to Jetstorms location. Their entire ride was silent no bot said a word. Even jazz stayed comply silent, you almost didn't even hear the hum of her engine. As they got closer Mirage finally spoke up an asked.

"Optimus how exactly are we going to get them off that ship, its way up there and were way down here, And Jetstorm is only one bot against a 100+."

"Jetstorm will have to grab their attention and bring the battle to us so that we can get to them off that ship."

"We're going to have to be extra cautious seeing as we have a disadvantage in the dark of night. They tend to blend in with the darkness. Don't you think sir?"

"Then we' will have to be on of peds an guard, won't we mirage"

Mirage took the strong hint of shut the frag up or else so he did. As he rolled between Ironhide and Optimus in silence. (This is honestly the quietest I have ever heard jazz. Even she wouldn't be able to stand this pit spawn of silence. She must still be pissed about what Ironhide said. Guess I kinda can't blame her what he said was over the line.)

They continued to drive until Jetstorm gave them the say so to go in an prepare for battle.

* * *

Knockout had finish repairing bumblebee hours ago and began buffing her. Though the buffer wasn't really loud she made sure not to wake Barricade up. She watched Barricade as he continued to recharge peacefully by bumblebee's side.

"I must say barricade, this is the most recharge you gotten in a long time."

She softly laughed at her friend as she continued to keep track of time. (Good thing I snuck the twins a cube when I did otherwise they would be useless. I don't need them passing out from exhaustion or hunger.) An hour passed as she put the finishing touches on bee.

"There! All done! Look at yourself bee you look so fragging beautiful! Thanks to yours truly of course. Now that you're done its time to wake up your dangerous boyfriend ha ha ha ha."

Her servo reached out to the recharging cop shaking him slightly. "Hey caddie poo it's time to wake up. Our little adventure awaits us!"

Cade remain still for a moment before letting out a heavy vented sigh. His helm lifted from his arms as his purple optics stared at the medic. "What do you want?" His vocals dragged, but you could tell he was feeling better.

"It's time to go our separate ways cade." She genuinely smiled at the cop.

"Already, fine" He rose from his resting spot and stretched. Relaxing, his optic looked at the resting femme. "She's still in recharge hu?"

"Yep been in recharge since you went in recharge."

He looked the femme up and down notice how bright and smooth her amour looked. (This is the nicest I have seen her look. She looks nice, I'll admit it.) "You got bored?"

"WHAT! NO! I couldn't let a femme go around looking like she's been through the pit and back! Not in my medbay anyway, so I patch her up and made her look fragging beautiful."

"You just wanted someone to play with knockout admit it."

"NOT TRUE! Besides, Bumblebee just looked dusty and dull. Thought I do something nice for her, that's all. "

"You do know theirs nothing wrong with wanting to hang out with another femme right? Especially since you don't like bonding with any of the femme here."

"None of the femmes here want to do anything I like! Most don't like talking to me!"

"Let me guess, Bee had no problem talking to you."

Knockout stayed silent for a moment. Thinking back on all the time she would race Bee for the pit of it. Whenever she had a problem that she felt uncomfortable talking to barricade about, she went to bumblebee. She actually listen to knockout, gave advice, and even comfort her. Though she was an Autobot she made time to hang out with her. It wasn't often though, seeing as Bumblebee became busy with scouting things and she herself had thing to do for the Decepticon. But whenever Knockout got the chance she would take it to race Bee. "You know what cade your right. I did talk to her about everything. She would sit there after our race and listen to ever single word."

"Yep that sounds like that brat." Barricades helm tilted to the side a bit as he rubbed the back of it.

"You seem rather comfortable with her as well cade."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Watching you recharge beside her, you looked so peaceful and you look like you were actually happy beside here."

"JUST BECAUSE I RECHARGED WELL BY HER FRAGGING SIDE DOESN'T MEANT SCRAP!"

"Maybe, but I have seen you recharge in places by pure accident and look miserable. Yet you lay next to her and were all happy and stuff. I think you enjoy her company."

"FRAG OFF! IM GOING TO CHECK ON THE TWINS! BYE!" Barricade stormed out of the medbay going to the prison sector. (Just cause I recharge comfortably for once doesn't mean anything! UH! Whatever I got business to handle) Barricade angrily punched in the cell code and rushed in. "HEY YOU TWO!"

The twins had been stared at the cop completely confused seeing as they manage to get ahold of Optimus, but shhh he doesn't need to know that. What really caught their attention was why the Cop was still upset. Hours had gone by since he had last seen them. Sunstreaker truly didn't care enough about why. Sideswipe however became curious to the point where he decided to ask instead.

"Hey what's with you!? Just gone come rushing in like you own the place! Then gone have the nerves to call us out. You do know we're the only two here right?" Sideswipe smiled playfully.

"I don't know Sides, cons aren't known for their brilliance." Sunny looked at his brother with a serious expression

"Come on now sunny can't you play nice with him just this once. What happened between you two happen years ago!

"Indeed, I would listen to your idiot brother if I were you Sunstreaker, seeing as I am your only exit out of here. Regardless, I came here to tell you fraggers that things are about to get complicated and you better prepare for anything. "

"Hmp fine! An no need to worry your _'sweet'_ little helm about us we know how handle ourselves." Sunstreaker optics finally met the cop showing his seriousness.

Barricade watched the yellow twin, studying his body language. (He better not frag this up, because if he does, and this plan fails, then Knockout and I are going to be in the _Well of All Sparks_ before we know it!) "Fine, whatever, but do realize that your little scouts life is depending on the success of our little scrap heap of a plan."

Sideswipe optic widen from shock. "Scout, wait you mean bee!"

"Where is she? Is she still alive?" Sunstreaker began to be a bit cautious of his words. Especially since this was the first time they had heard anything about her and rather or not she was alright.

"Yea _**is **_she alright?" Sideswipe face expression showed that he was worried for the young femme.

"Just know this you two, if you frag this up, she won't be alright and you won't be seeing her again." Barricade walked silently out of the prison, and made his way to the upper level. The upper level is where Starscream should be training the Predacons. (Good thing screamer and the Predacons don't get along cause it would be quite pitiful if the Predacons were to go berserk.) Barricade left the twin alone with a smile on his face as he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

"What do think he meant by that sunny?"

"I don't know, but I'm more worried about her condition. If Slipstream dropped her theirs no way that she would be alive, especially from that height. That not even including the injuries she already had"

"Maybe she's still alright somehow! I mean, come on bro, she's been through worse and you know it! She pulled through every obstacle that came her way! She too lucky to just fall over and-"

"SIDESWIPE THAT LUCK IS GOING TO RUN OUT EVENTUALLY! SHE GOING TO GET WAY OVER HER HELM BEING WITH US AND ENDING UP OFFLINE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM DID!"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

"My problem is that I don't want her to end up like the others."

Sideswipe stayed silent reflecting on what happen to other femmes that sought interest in them an actually manage to hold a 'relationship' with the both of them. However the ending was always the same. Sideswipe shook his helm of the thought and continued to talk to his brother. "I get that Sunstreaker, but you didn't have to approach it like that. We've known bee since she emerged. She was the reason we joined the Autobots in the first place remember. Since we've joined you've actually been happy, well around me and her you are anyway."

"Things have changed Sideswipe, Years have passed!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Bots aren't who they use to be Sideswipe, example Ironhide and Chromia"

"What they went through Sunny was different."

"What's different from that incident to regular war life Sides?"

"Something that they made died at a young age and-"

"You think they are the only ones that have lost something or someone at a young age and hated people for it Sideswipe. There're are lots of bots that have lost someone special to them."

"That's not what I'm saying, what I'm saying is they lost something before that truly got a chance to know it. How would you feel if things were set up differently for us. If I died and you had to live on just because that's how life worked."

"That's different Sideswipe."

"Not it's not, the bond they had was just like our only difference was that she was one bot as opposed to us being one bot in separate frames."

"Lets just drop this whole subject for now."

Sunstreaker could no longer look at his twin brother. He block off his bond to his brother so that he wouldn't feel the guilt he was feeling. However what he said about bee was true rather either of them like it or not. Letting her get closer to them than what she already was just too much of a risk. They didn't want what happen to the other femmes happen to Bee.  
( I couldn't live with myself if we were the cause of her death. Our lives wouldn't be the same without her. She is practically the reason we are who we are. She was the only one who actually loved to be around the both of us since the start. Scrap she still enjoys being with us, it's written all over her face when she is with us. Her smile, her baby blue optics, her practically everything makes our day better. Frag she's the only one that I let actually touch/hug me beside sideswipe. I-I actually like it when she's around…..Did I really just say all that?)

Out of nowhere the Ships sirens blared to life grabbing both twins attention.

"I wonder if this is our cue Sunny?"

"Most likely, So I hope your ready idiot"

"What kind of question is that! Of course" Sideswipe smiled at his brother eagerly.

The twins' optics stayed on the cell doors as Knockout appeared out of all the commotion and nearly crashed into the cells.

"Alright you two here's our chance it snow or never!" She rushed in uncuffing the twins as quickly as possible. Luckily she had unhooked the iv's and everything else medical relayed earlier. "Look barricade is going to meet up with us at the right wing side exit; we need to get their as quickly and stealthy as possible. So stay close and don't fall behind, GOT IT!"

The two mechs nodded their helms quickly as Knockout finally undid the twins last chain. The three could hear the roar of peds coming their way. Knockout hid in the shadows of the cell as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker remained in their "captive" positions so that it would seem as though they were still chained up. Just as Knockout hid completely in the shadows hundreds of drones made their way to the top of the ship where Starscream and The Predacons where at.

Knockout waited until Megatron and Soundwave rushed by before making a move. "Alright lets go its now or never!" The medic rushed out of the cell doors and down the corridors. The three remained against the wall, but moved quickly. Knockout Jumped from the sound of every explosion that could be heard from the upper deck. The closer she got to her and Barricade rendezvous spot the more nervous she became.

Sunstreaker was behind the medic and was getting nervous just by watching the femme. "Look if you keep getting scared con then you aren't going to make it through this."

"I KNOW I KNOW! But I know what Megatron does to traitors and its rather gruesome."

"Think about it like this Knockout, The faster we get there, the faster we can get out of this mess!"

"Your right Sideswipe, we're almost there! It's just around this corner." Knockout cut the sharp corner and was face to face with 4 drones.

"Medic Knockout what are you doing with the prisoners!?"

(SCRAP! Think knocky think!) She thought of the easiest lie should could think of. "I was order to take them up to the higher cells"

"If your orders are correct then you're going the wrong way! This is an exit and you know that. Your are trying to let them esca-_***BAMB***_

"What the!? Barricade!?"

"Yea nice to see you two! Look were going to have to tweak our plan a bit!"

"What you're kidding!?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding!? Just follow me we have to take another route!"

Barricade turned at just the right angel that the twins could see a yellow femme in his arms unconscious. They knew who it was right off the back.

"**BUMBLEBEE**!"

"Yea yea she's fine now lets get moving!"

As the escaped crew made their way to their new exit the sound of intense Shots and cannon blast could be head from behind. Sideswipe looked back just to see how close the explosions were them.

_*BOOOOOOOOM* *Metal crushing and blast cannon sounds* _

Two white short figures went flying through the back wall of the nemesis.

"IS THAT JAZZ AND PROWL!?"

"WHAT!?" Sunstreaker looked back and to his shock it was indeed the two officers from the Autobot fraction. "Well den…" the twins kept following the two cons until his com link blared to life. Nearly scaring the scrap out of him.

/ "SUNSTREAKER! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"/

/ "IRONHIDE!? YEA I HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR!"/

/ "WHERE ARE YOU!/

/ IM WITH SIDESWIPE BEE AND TWO EXTRAS! WHERE HEADING TO WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE MAIN EXIT!/ Sunstreaker was beginning to have a hard time hearing the old timer over the sound of blasters, crashes and explosion closing in behind them. Along with the sound of Megatron voice yelling through the Nemesis angrily.

/ "GREAT! GET TO THE EXIT AND JUMP! JETSTORM WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU ALL! RATCHETS ALSO HAS THE LINK OPEN SO COMM HIM AND TELL HIM TO BRIDGE YOU ALL BACK!"/

/"WHAT! IS HE EVEN ABLE TO CARRY US ALL!?"/

/ "DON'T KNOW BUT WHERE ABOUT TO FIND OUT! I'LL MESSAGE PRIME TO FALL BACK! HOW CLOSE ARE YOU TO YOUR EXIT?"/

/ "WHERE ALMOST THEIR WE CAN SEE OUTSIDE!"/

/ "ALRIGHT WE'LL MEET UP WITH YOU ON THE GROUND! IRONHIDE OUT" /

"So what's the plan Sunny?"

"Jump off this floating boat and aim for Jetstorm and if he's not their we comm Ratchet to space bridge us on the ground"

Barricades and Knockout helms whipped back from shock of what the yellow warrior had said.

"IS THAT EVEN A THING!? Knockout!?" Barricade stared at knockout in disbelief.

"I- I DON'T KNOW! IT'S NEVER BEEN TRIED! Or at least I haven't tried it"

"Yea Ironhide said that two, and today where the test subjects."

"WHATEVER! LOOKS ITS BETTER THEN BEING ON THE SHIP" Barricade looked back at the twins.

Sideswipe smiled devilishly at the cop. "Glad you think that cause where about to jump!"

Just as the four where about to jump the ship exploded causing the nemesis to nose dive downwards, and seeing as their exit was at the back of the ship standing was no longer an option. Sunstreaker somehow was close enough to the exit that he manage to grab ahold of the edge. His free servo holding on to Sideswipe. Sideswipe had a hold on Knockout and Knockout had barricade. Whose arms were full with holding on to a drugged up Bumblebee.

The blaring sirens yelled and roared to evacuate the ship. "SCRAP! SIDESWIPE"

"YEA!?"

"IS YOUR COMM ON!?"

"NO! WHY?"

"scrap, LOOK HERES THE PLAN! USE YOUR DOOR WINGS TO ACTIVTAE MY COMM!"

"WHAT!?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Sideswipe did as told and activated his brothers comm link; it took a few tries but he manage to do it. "THEIR ITS ON!"

/ "RATCHET CAM IN YOU! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"/

/ Loud and clear Sunstreaker!"/

/ "GOOD THIS IS WHAT I NEED YOU TO DO! OPEN A BRIDGE DIRECTLY UNDER ME! HAVE IT LEAD DIRECTLY TO THE GROUND AND TELL IRONHIDE AND THE OTHER TO GET OFF!/

/Alright get ready!"/

"Uh Sunstreaker you might want to speed thing up because here comes Megs!" Barricades heavy voice carried just enough for Sunstreaker to hear him.

/RATCHET! NOW WOULD BE NICE!/ The swirling light green space bridge opened right under barricade and Sunstreaker let go. As the five fell through the bridge Megatron grew closer to them. Luckily not close enough to make it through the bridge its self. Just as fast as they fell into the space bridge they were throw right out. They hit the ground like a bunch of 100 ton bricks. Barricade bounced out first tucking and rolling to keep Bumblebee from getting hurt again. Next was Knockout, then Sideswipe and last was Sunstreaker; all compiled on top of each other in a tangled mess.

Sunstreaker rolled off the dog pile of bots and pulled sideswipe up. Knockout made her way to her peds as she aided with Cade and Bee. The four stood there watching the nemesis literally fall out of the sky in flames.

"Hey Sunny you think the team made it out ok?"

"They better have!"

"Sunny look is that one of the Con Jet twins?"

Barricade looked at the sky to see what the lambo twins where talking about. Then he saw it, two streams of white smoke dashing through the sky. "No its not, the smoke streams are too small to belong to Skyquake or Dreadwing"

"You think it's one of ours? Maybe one of the Jet twins."

"Ironhide did mention Jetstorm being somewhere around here. We'll find out soon enough because here 'it' comes."

Right behind them a space bridge opened up, causing all four bots to turn around. Waiting to see who came out of it. Would it be Autobot or would it be Decepticon? Only moments after opening the crew came face to face with the first bot.

"PROWL!" Sideswipes had never been so happy to see the black and white mech.

"Glad to see you two are alright."

Barricade and knockout had stepped back and hid behind the lambo twins. Good thing the lambos were taller than them.

Next out or the bridge was Jazz, Mirage, Ironhide and last but not least Optimus Prime. As the bridge closed one more bot transformed and landed right behind prime.

"I am to being of glad that Lambo twins are okay!" Jetstorms variety blue and black paint and bright blue visors peaked from behind Optimus.

Sunstreaker crossed his arms and just shook his helm so you were the bot that was heading towards us.

"Yes that was to being of me!" Jetstorms smiled at the idol yellow warrior.

"I am glad to see that you two are safe and sound" Optimus voices silenced the small commotion.

Sunnys purple blue optics cut over to his leader with his casual frown and unhappy expression. "Glad you showed up when you did Optimus, things were getting messy."

"You should be thanking sideswipe, he is the one who sent out that call."

"YOU MEAN YOU ACTUALLY GOT THAT!? HOLY SCRAP HAHAHAHA. I didn't think you heard a word of what I was saying."

"I received most of the message, but I must ask, was bumblebee not on board the nemesis with you?"

"Turns out she was, matter of fact she's right bes- where he go?" Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker who motioned his helm behind the both of them. Sides nodded his helm and the twins stepped off in separate directions revealing Knockout, Barricade and a drugged up Bumblebee.

Ironhide immediately got on the defensive side as his cannons reeved to life. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?" Ironhide tone was nothing more than sheer anger.

"Put it away Hide." Sunstreaker arm unfolded and his optics remained locked on the weapons specialist.

"Give me one good reason why I should Sunstreaker!" Ironhide's cannons was aimed right at Barricade and Knockout. He completely ignored the fact the Barricade was holding Bumblebee in his arms.

Barricade and Knockout didn't make a move or sound. However Barricades facial expression showed that he was challenging the old weapon specialist, daring him to shoot him. If he didn't have Bumblebee in his arms then his reaction to this whole situation would be different, but at the moment he was focus on defending bumblebee from the angry mech. This isn't the first time he had defend Bumblebee from Ironhide.

Sideswipe stepped in between the two. "Calm down Ironhide if it wasn't for these two then we wouldn't have gotten off of that ship.

"So they did one good thing doesn't mean they are worth defending!"

"Calm down old friend, Its best to hear them out. Though I must say I am not shock to see these two standing in front of us."

Ironhide cannons powered down as his arm retreated back to his sides. However Sideswipe kept his place between the two. "What do you mean you're not surprised to see em here Prime!?"

"I have know these two for quite some time, they asked to join the Autobots ages ago."

Ironhide, Prowl, Mirage and Jetstorms where the only ones shocked by this news. Sunstreaker looked at all the shocked bots expressions. (That's odd, why isn't Jazz shocked by that news?)

"Prime you're not seriously going to let em join are you!?" Ironhide stared at Optimus in disbelief.

"Indeed I am, though they must be kept in our prison cell until further actions can be put in to play."

"Errr fine whatever. Just don't come crawling to me when they stab ya'll in da back."

"You must remember Ironhide old friend that all bots have the potential to change. They took their first step by helping the twin off that ship."

"I gotta agree with prime, I mean they took a pretty big gamble doing what they did. Breaking them out of their cell to almost getting caught by old Megs. So I'm down with 'em joinin'." Jazz smiled at the two cons, happy to see them once again.

Mirage finally decided to talk about the whole Barricade and Bumblebee thing that everyone ignored. "Okay I can't be the only who sees Bumblebee in Barricade arms am I!?"

Jazz patted Mirage on his back strut, nearly knocking him off his peds. "Don't 'cha worry bout Bee Raj, Trust an believe she'll be fine." a big smile stretched a crossed her face plate happily.

"You creep me out sometimes Jazz."

"Aw why!?"

"Because you just do!"

"aw, but RAAAAAAAAAAAJ!" Jazz hugged Mirage and nuzzled her helm in his chestplate, while whining and pouting playfully.

"NO STOP IT! PROWL GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND!?"

"I'd rather not."

"COME ON PROWL!? DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS!" His black claws pointing at Jazz who was still attached to his chestplate.

Prowl just smiled and turned his attention to Prime. "Shall we return back to base sir?"

Prime just smiled at Jazz and Mirage playfulness. "Yes, I'll comm Ratchet to bridge us all back."

/Ratchet./

/ DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE HAVE BEEN WAITING TO HEAR FROM ANY OF YOU! WE WERE STARTING TO THINK THAT YOU DIDN'T MAKE IT OUT!/

/Forgive me Ratchet for not easing you and everyones worries sooner. We had a small issue to handle./

/what kind of issues? Is everyone alright? Whose hurt!?/

/ only one that would need to get checked out would be Bumblebee. Possible the twins, but honestly they look okay./

/just because those idiots look okay does not mean that they are okay! Their could be internal damage that can't be seen by Cybertronian optic! Further more-/

Optimus just stood and listen to his medic as he went on a full scale medical rant. He couldn't help but smile at his old friend rant. (Something will never change, I can say that I am glad for that.) Prime shook his helm knowing that he would have to tell ratchet of their newest members. /"I'm sorry Ratchet for not informing you before, but we have a small issue that needs to be settle before you bridge us back."/

/ "And what would that be?"/

/ "We have two new members joining the Autobot and I need you to prepare a cell for them until things settle down. I know for a fact that the others won't take to kindly to seeing these two."/

/ "Who are they Optimus?"/

/ "Barricade and….Knockout" / Optimus paused for a moment knowing the history of the two medics.

The line went quiet for a moment before ratchet replied to Optimus. / "Orion, are you sure about this?"/ Ratchet voice became unsteady and a bit nervous.

/ "Yes, I am ratchet."/ Ratchet became silent again over the comms, releasing a heavy sigh from his vents. Optimus could sense the weariness from ratchet.

/ "Alright Orion, we'll be setting up the holding cell for the both of them." /

/ "Thank you ratchet."/

/ "yea yea, im opening a bridge back to base as we speak."/

_*End Comm*_

"What now prime. We aren't seriously going to take these two back are we?

"Indeed we are Ironhide, an as they know they will be place in cell until this whole ordeal is straighten out amongst the other."

"Once we get back you two will need to explain how all of this happened. Understood?" Prowl added to primes statement but his commentary was for the twins. The twins nodded their helms at the Prowl in silence. " As for you Barricade…"

"Yea?" His tones strong, but confused.

"Hand Bumblebee to one of the twins, now."

Barricade hesitated for a moment, but did as told handing the scout to the towering yellow warrior. He watched as the warrior cradled her unconscious frame close to his. Her helm rested comfortably against his shoulder. Just as Sunstreaker finally settled Bumblebee in his arms the space bridge open catching his attention.

"Prowl…" Optimus optic locked on to Prowl gold visors as the Oreo cop simply nodded knowing what prime wanted him to do.

Prowl made his way behind Barricade pulling his servos behind his back and hand cuffing him. He did the same thing for Knockout.

"HEY! Easy! No need to be rough."

"You'll be fine Knockout."

"Could you at least loosen them up a bit?"

"No"

"Not even a-"

"No means no. That's final" he left knockout and made his way back beside Prime and Jazz as they made their way through the space bridge. The lambos followed pursuit with bumblebee in their care. The cons were pushed forward by Ironhides canons.

"I swear you make one move and I'll make sure it's your last con." Ironhides voice was heavy and stern. It was obvious that he wasn't joking, not even the slightest.

The two cons looked at the weapons specialist angrily.

"Move it!"

The two hesitated for a moment, but did as told, as they also had Jetstorm and Mirage behind them. Though they weren't being violent towards them at all. However you could tell they were keeping a close eye on them as well as Ironhide. They all made their way through the space bridge in pure silence.

* * *

Hey guys! I am soooooo sorry it took so long to update this crap! I had to re write all 4 chapters plus i typed a 5 one! SO if this chapter doesn't make sense you need to go back an re read the other 4 chapter because i changed and added a WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE BUNCH OF THINGS IN EACH CHAPTER. Plus i started working to so yea lol, but no seriously reread the entire thing because a lot more happens in every chapter. There are plenty secrets spreading about to. Violence among team members cots pasts are starting to rise up and cade n knocky have een swap sides. Think they will manage and become actual autobots?

any way hope this is alot better written then before, personally i think so. quiet proud of these chapters really :D ANYWHOOOOOO~ im off to get started on chapter 6...(cuz i haven't forgotten where i was going with this story xD) it'll come back to me as i type it always does or atleast 95% of the time it does.

oh one more thing please comment and tell me what you think of it! please do! i really want to know what you guys think of my story 3


	6. Painful Wake up Call - Ch 6

~The Autobots return…..~

The Autobot crew awaited at the Base entry; hooraying for the teams' successful return. Normally they wouldn't do this, but the Lambo Twins were 2 mechs that everybot on board knew they couldn't lose. Then finally, they came. Watching as Prime and his crew walked through the space bridge one by one.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! WELCOME BACK GUY!"

Ratchet stood on the sidelines waiting for the change in atmosphere. Leaned up against the ARK walls with his arm crossed he simply waited. Watching as they all returned. Prime, Prowl, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bumblebee. Then it hit, the silence and shock of the two cons walking through the bridge with Ironhide Mirage and Jetstorm behind them.

No one clapped, no one shouted, no one hoorayed. It quickly became dead silent in the entire ARK. Prime and his lieutenants remained posted at the front of the room.  
"Sideswipe, you and Sunstreaker head to Medbay. A sure that Bee is looked after as well as the both of you."

"Don't worry Prime Sunny and I can handle Bumblebee."

"Yea, you've got bigger problems to handle, specifically an Ark size problem."

The twins caught sight of Ratchet leaning up against the corridor wall and made their way through the crowd to him. The four quickly disappeared with nothing more than the sound of their faded footsteps.

The ex-cons stood between Prime and both his lieutenant silently. Watching as he dismissed Jetstorm, Ironhide and Mirage.

Jazz whispered to Prowl in as low of a voice as she could possible make. "This is so uncomfortable Prowl, seriously! I've neva heard the ENTIRE Ark so silent!"

"I must agree this is rather ...disturbing."

The lieutenant both looked at the equally size Ex-cons; Knockout staring back at Jazz a bit uneasily as Barricade stared blankly at Prowl. Slowly Barricade started to laugh, a smile stretched a crossed his face.

"Cade…?" Knockout became nervous of the situation now that her friend had begun to laugh out of nowhere. She edge closer to Jazz for safety.

"WHAT SO FUNNY CON!" Some random mech yelled out from within the Autobot crowd.

"Do you really wish to know?" *Snicker*

"Yea actually I do."

"This is the awkwardess scrap I've ever been in! _*nervously laughs*_  
Yet, you all are just standing their staring at me like I'm going to go away in the blink of an eye. Well surprise I'm not, so just get use to seeing my face. Not sure if I was supposed to explain myself or what before Optimus, but, sorry! I couldn't take the silence or awkward tension anymore." Barricade vented lightly and smirked into the crowd.

Prime stared at the young cop shocked by his boldness. Jazz, Prowl and Knockout jaws just dropped from shock.

"Cade…"

"Yea …" Barricade turn towards Knockout, feeling Everybots stare at his every movement. Yet the smirk never left his faceplate.

"You've made this situation much worse, you do know that right…"

"…Eh…" Cade just shrugged.

The crew just stared at the bots intensely now; some began to get mad while others were too shocked for words.

Chromia stepped forwards irrationally. "Prime tell me this is some sort of joke!"

"I am afraid not, Knockout and Barricade will be joining the Autobots. Not without guards and constant watch of course. Many thing must be done as a precautions."

"THESE TWO PRIME ARE THE WORSE! YOU CAN'T TRUST THEM THEY'RE LIAR AND BACKSTABBERS!"

"Hey now! Don't ever compare us to Starscream! I might be a con, but two thing are for certain!" Knockout Shout back at the small blue femme.

"Oh an what would that be reddy!?"

Barricade purple optics stayed on Chromia as he listen to Knockouts come back.

"We don't lie nor are we her level of annoying. You can blame us for whatever, but never those two th-"  
Knockouts optics shuttered a bit in confusion as caught she caught barricade sudden change in attitude.

"Chromia…" The black mech optics locked downwards on the light blue femme. He could tell by the look on her face that the femme didn't know him, really he didn't know them.

"How do you…!?"

"Have I changed that much that you don't remember me? How about some words to jog your memory…oh I know a perfect set! 'You're a worthless narrow minded slagger whose life needs to be ended'."  
Barricade true deep vibrate voice began to show as the bad memories of her and Ironhide started to resurface in his processor. "Do you remember me know, _Mrs. Mia_"

Chromia had no response for the rogue cop. She knew just who he was the moment he said _Mrs. Mia_, tears started to build up in her optics as her fist began to ball up in anger and despite.

The room fell silent as gossip started to spread around.

"Mrs. Mia?"

"He's only been here 5 minutes and he's already starting stuff."

"Do they have a history or something?"

"Not surprise Chromia said those words to him he's a con!"

"You guys really think they want to be Autobots?"

"Of course not!"

"What bout reddy isn't she a medic?"

"Don't know, don't care! I say we just offline 'em right here right now!"

Prime stood listening to his crews nasty remarks and instantly put a stop to it.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH! EVERYONE! JAZZ PROWL!"

"YES SIR!"

"Take these two to their holding cell I'll be down momentarily."

"Yes sir!" Prowl took a hold of Barricades stasis cuff an pushed him though the crowd of bots in the room. Jazz followed behind with knockout. Quickly exiting the room.

"Prime yo-"

"I don't want to hear another word about this situation Chromia! Everyone will help out with those two and will put forth the effort to get along with them. All except You and Ironhide, the two of you will stay far away from one another. If you two must cross path do it quickly with no words being exchanged, understood." Primes vented grey smoke from his pipes showing his seriousness.

Most of the crew responded to him a bit irritated but respectful. "Yes sir."

"Good now everyone head back to what you were doing."

The crew nodded their helms at Optimus and went their separate ways. Prime decided to wait till the entire room was clear of bots before he made his leave.  
_*sigh*  
_"This isn't going to be easy" his servos rubbed his helm as he finally left from the space bridge room and down to the holding cell with Jazz and Prowl.

~_Medbay~_

Ratchet had begun examining the three to a sure that everything was in working condition. Leaving the unconscious scout for last. The twins sat on the other medical berth silently observing.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" Ratchets optics averted over to the twins.  
"Well?"

"What makes you think somethings up Ratch?" Sideswipe helm tilted to the side a bit

"I'm not stupid Sideswipe. I know something is wrong, you two haven't said a word since your return."

"Nothing Ratch were fine, honestly."

"You two aren't leaving this medbay till you talk."

"…"

"Hmmm, would it have something to do with what happen on the nemesis?"

"No, before…" Sunstreaker optic cut over to the white medic.

"Before? What happen before the Nemesis."

"I , we think…."

"You think what Sunstreaker?"

"We…we might have lost **'**_**IT **_**'** again Ratchet." Sunstreaker was getting irritated just thinking about the whole situation. Since they arrived at the medbay; both had been trying to put together the missing pieces of what happen last night. There was a big gap in their memory that they couldn't remember.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST **'IT'** AGAIN!?" Ratchet slammed his equipment down hard against bee's medberth.

Sideswipe slowly sunk down into his red armor as he tried to explain what happened.  
"We think Bumblebees injuries came from us Ratchet, at least some of them anyway. After we left the ark last night we relaxed out near the field. I ended up dozing off and-"

"-In the process of trying to get him to stop screaming in his recharge Bumblebee showed up and tried to help me wake him up, but sideswipe kicked in Bumblebees side." Sunstreaker immediately put his input in.

"Yea…there's that, but afterwards I explained what was going on in my nightmare and found out what I did to Bee and Sunny. I tried to talk Sunny in to letting me see his injuries, but he refused. Which escalated to a small argument and then just-"

"Blackness…." Sunstreaker completed his brother sentence.

"You've** GOT** to be kidding me! All her injuries came from just the two of you! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED! MAYBE EVEN WORSE THEN THAT!" Ratchet temper was getting the best of him. "MIDE AS WEL SAY YOUR DECEPTICONS BECAUSE OF THIS! THIS HAS GONE ON FAR ENOUGH! ITS ONE THING TO LASH OUT ON THE CONS BUT NOW YOUR OWN TEAM MATES! I WILL NOT LET THIS SLIDE! NOT EVEN A LITTLE YOUR TWO!"

"**FRAG RATCHET! WE DIDN'T DO THIS ON PURPOSE! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW ANY OF THIS HAPPEN OR WHY SHE WAS EVEN THERE!**" Both twins slammed their servos down against the empty medberth. Their claws scratching the top of the berth and their fang bearing brightly.

Ratchet took note of how his words effected the mechs.  
"Forgive me for my harsh words of truth but, if you plan to stay here then you MUST, CALM, DOWN."  
Ratchet leaned against Bee's medberth. One servo stressfully pinching his optical bridge, the other servo on the berth. He just shook his helm silently.  
*Sigh*  
(She had no business being out there in the first place. I strictly told her she was to stay in her quarters and rest. Bee you're putting yourself through too much. You need to rest, looks like you don't have a choice now.)  
The sound of the twins snatching their claws from the berth tore Ratchet from his train of thought.  
"What in primus?" he turned watching the twins just stand there, coolant silently rolling down their faceplate.  
(Scrap….)

Sunstreaker servo grabbed ahold of Sideswipes. Sideswipe pulled his brother into him; their servo around each other's waist. They were murmuring something to each other to low to make out.

"Lambos...?" Ratchets servos reached out to the two, resting on their shoulders.

"**Where sorry…It wasn't supposed to happen…Please repair her…**" the twins had been speaking in unison with the medic quite a bit.

"I'm a medic of course I'm going to get her back on her peds. I refuse to let anyone leave my medbay without being able to recover. Besides she's already been repaired by someone else. Though their skills needs a bit of '_work'. _My scanners says' she's fine, Don't worry."

The twins just looked at their extended out claws all zoned out. Ratchet sighed an placed his equipment down, stepping to the two mech. Placing his servos on each brothers shoulder.  
"I know you wouldn't do this intentionally, but you must understand that this can't keep going on. You two have to get this issue under control, understand?"

The two just nodded in agreeance as they jumped up on the scratched up berth. Ratchet leaned against Bee's berth; watching the twins just brood about what had happen. Slowly his mind began to zone out and reminisce upon the past. Back to when the twins first arrived on the team with '_him'_.

"_RATCHET!"_

"_That voice. Baby brother?" Ratchet turned to meet the mech that had called him._

"_LONG TIME NO SEE BIG BRO!" The mech was tall and a bit bulky with red visors and long jet wings._

"_LITTLE BROTHER!? What are you doing here! You're going to get caught and-"  
Ratchet stopped speaking the moment he caught eye of a small bundle in his little brothers arms and a pair of yellow and red mechlets. Who were staying extremely close to him. Along with a very young red femme and black and silver mechlet with purple glow patterns.  
"Who are-"_

"_OH YEA! First off let me say that I'm officially an Autobot again, Optimus found out what really happen and let me rejoin the Autobots. During my time stuck on the Nemesis I met these four! These four bots are now my new students, well more like my step youngling."  
The black and dark grey jet smiled at his older brother.  
"The twins don't talk, but they seem to be very fond of itty bitty here~3." _

_Ratchet rubbed his helm and just smiled. "I'm glad to hear things are going well now, but where is-"_

_The black mechs faceplate quickly went blank for a moment.  
"Sweets? Hook killed her little after she gave emergence to itty bit here. At the least she got to named her and hold her before Hook offlined her..."_

"_I-I'm so sorry little brother" Ratchets optics filled with sorrow for his younger brother, yet his spark began to fill with rage. _

"_Don't worry Ratchet, like I said, I'm just glad that she got to hold her and see her at least once. I just wish things had turned out differently." The black jets massive wings hung low in disappointment._

"_You can tell me of it once we get you and these youngling checked and settled."_

_The jet smiled a bit. "I've lost my mate, yes, but if anything I'm still glad all of you are alive."  
A soft smile sneaking onto Ratchet faceplate.  
"Anyway! Enough of me how is big bro and his little family doing?"_

"_Ironhide is still Ironhide, his youngling Mercury is starting to act more and more like him. Though she has her carriers smarts, luckily. Have you not seen him yet?"_

"_Naw, every time I see him he's busy with something or with Prime. I'll get my turn, just, gotta be patient."_

"_Is it that or you're afraid of what he might say?"  
Ratchet put the code in for the medbay and walked in with his mini squad. The younglings where astonished by how many shiny things there were.  
High shiny surfaces, shiny sharp 'Toys', and little areas for them to explore. Ratchet swiped up the grey mechlet first and placing him on a medberth. The other younglings just sat and watched the medic every little step. Though the older bots paid them no mind as they continued on with their conversation._

"_I'm more afraid of what his reaction is going to be Ratch…"_

"_Hide will be more than happy to see you again. As well as your new little arrival, and speaking of new arrival you never introduced me to her. I am assuming it's a femme from the nick name, correct?" Ratchet began to examine the black and grey mechlet, running scan and everything to make sure everything was in good condition. Which really only took a few moments._

"_Y-yea! The sparkling turned out to be a femme just like she said! Now that I think about it, she looks a lot like her carrier. Though her optic have yet to open so I don't know what color her optics are."_

_Ratchet just smiled at his 'little' big brother.  
"Does she and the rest of these younglings have names?" Ratchet place the grey mechlet on the ground an scooped up the small red femme and began to repeat his steps. _

"_Of course they do! This little red femme here is my helper Knockout. She wants to be a medic, so you'll be seeing her a lot Ratchet. She says she wants to be the best medic she can be. So I told her I would introduce her to you."  
The jet smiled and softly patted Knockout on her helm with his free servo. _

_Ratchet smiled at the young 'medic to be'.  
"So you want to be my student hu?" The femme shyly nodded her helm at the wite and orange medic.  
"Well I must say that I am strict on my teaching and will teach you a lot. Are you are prepared for it?" Knockout nodded her helm again this time eagerly!  
"That's what I like to see in my students, determination."_

"_Alright, Ratchet the little black and silver mech you just got through with is my warrior and her defender. His names Barricade, this younglings gone through bounds to protect her and me and the past few hours."_

"_Warrior hu?" Ratchet softly rubbed his future student helm and placed her back with the other as she was good to go._

"_Yea, I was going to introduce him to Ironhide, hopefully he is still taking students cause the kids determine to learn from the strongest and best and who other than Ironhide." The jet smiled as his older brother hoping he would agree as well._

"_You're giving Ironhide to much credit little brother. We don't need to enlarge Ironhides ego any bigger then what it already is._

"_Hehehehe Yea. Guess your right, big bro does tend to be an ego manic at times, but I think Barricade and Ironhide will get along really well."_

"_If you say so." Ratchet motion for one of the last two mechs to step forward but to his surprise they both came and jumped on the medical berth their selves._

"_Next are the twins"_

"_The twins? Guess that explains why they both came to me and not just one."_

"_Yep, but they're split spark twins. They're always together, and I mean ALWAYS. They both helped out Sweets when I was sent away on missions and what not. Once they found out and met Itty Bit on her emergence they stuck even closer to us. Unfortunately I don't know their names, these are the only younglings that I've met that don't really communicate. They just, do whatever needs to be done or whatever they've been told to do."_

"_Hmm, indeed, but I must say they're a bit big to be considered younglings. Their about the age of mechlets really. Might want to keep that in mind brother young bots can lash out about simple things as not being in the correct age group."_

"_O-okay, will DEFINATLY keep that in mind. Which reminds me I need to do something right quick. Well more like try. Mind if I do it while you're doing their exams?"_

"_Does it involve them moving?"_

"_No."_

"_Then go right ahead."_

"_Alright twins I actually need you to answer my question this time alright?" the two looked up at the big mech and nodded their helms in unison to him.  
"Okay first off do you two have actual names?"  
The two shook their helms no to the older bot responding to him respectfully.  
"Would you two like to have names?"  
Twins looked at each other for a moment, and quickly nodded their helms happily.  
"Alright! That was simple. Uh, how about…. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker! What do you think?"_

_For the first time the twins actually spoke. __**"Who is who?"**_

"_Which name do you wish to have?" _

_The red twin smiled in happiness "I WANNA BE SIDESWIPE!"_

"_Wow! Hahahaha Sideswipe it is then! Guess that means you'reSunstreaker. Are you alright with Sunstreaker?"_

"_Sunstreaker….I like it, can I keep it?"_

"_Of course, it's your name now and who you are, but something tells me I'm going to be surprised by you two young mechlets." The black jet just smile at the two and got two happy smiles In return._

"_Sunstreaker! Sunstreaker we have names now! YAY!" The red mechlet jumped up in down in happiness, showing his true self for the first time to other bots besides his brother._

"_Sideswipe, you're an idiot"_

"_But brother still love idiot Sideswipe right?"_

"_Maybe…" _

"_Yay!"_

_Ratchet just smiled at the twins in joy at their already different personality traits. Usually twins had the same personality until they were young mechs, but it would seem they already had separate personality. Then again they were split spark something that was extremely rare. Ratchet began to grow curious of the two.  
"Well Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, I'm all done. However I do have a question on my own to ask you. May I ask?"_

_Sunstreaker pouted and vented out "Maybe…" A smirk on his faceplate._

_Sideswipe nodded his helm to him reassuringly. "YEA ASK! ASK! ASK!"_

_Ratchet could do nothing but laugh at the two. "Alright twins, what is it that you wish to be?" _

_The two looked at each other for a moment confused. Staying silent they looked up at the very small bundle in the black jets arms. Sideswipe smiled eagerly at Ratchet as he spoke for both he and his brother.  
"We wanna be the best! So we wanna be front liners!"_

"_WHOA NOW! Being front liners is extremely dangerous! Front liners are at the front of the battle. Matter of fact they give the first blow to the enemy! Are you sure!?" Both mechs were surprised by the twins reply._

_Sunstreaker snorted at Ratchet angered of what he said. "This whole stupid war is dangerous it doesn't matter if we are at the front or back we are going to be shot at either way! Get them before they get us!"_

"_Yea brothers' right, if we can take down most of the enemies; then we won't really have to worry about sparkling getting hurt. We can protect her by eliminating her threat before it gets to her."_

_Ratchet and his brother just stared at the twins in even more shock.  
"Well Ratchet looks like they have their minds made up and you're not going to change it."_

"_I see, if that's the case, they have a long tough road ahead of them."_

"_So Ratchet I guess that leaves your only patient left is Little Bit hu?" The jet smiled awkwardly at the medic._

"_No."_

"_Hu?" The jets wing twitched in confusion. "What do you mean no?"_

"_No as in she is not my only patient left. I'm checking you out as well idiot. However I know you would like me to examine her first."_

"_You know me to well Ratchet" The jet handed the small sparkling to his brother, watching as he took 2 thermal blanket and placed it on the medical berth. Gently he placed the very small sparkling on the berth belly up and began. _

"_Do me a quick favor little brother."_

"_Yea, what is it?"_

"_Get a warm little bucket of warm water, a rag and a fresh thermal blanket from the shelf over there."_

_He nodded his helm and gathered the things he asked and returned them. "Alright, here you go."_

"_Thank you, now cover you audios, because if she's got your cries, then primus help me."_

"_Hu what are you-" He watched as Ratchet grabbed a hold of the sparklings tiny arm and cleaned one specific spot on it and injected a thin needle into her. Piercing through her soft protoform; as her optics filled with coolant and her vocals began to screech in a high volume. Her small form uncontrollably tried to flail away from the medic, but with no success. The younger bots glared angrily at the medic. Even if they couldn't see her they could __**hear **__her and Ratchet took note of it._

_He removed the needle and placed a bandage on her arm. "Here. Clean her up really good, wrap her up, and calm her down. Because right now I don't think she or the younger ones for that matter want me near her."_

_The younger brother did as told, nervously picking her up and cradling her in the crook of his arm and talking to her.  
"Sssh ssh it's alright, you're alright now. See its all over. Sires right here."  
Quickly, both her cries and flailing quickly came to an ease. He grabbed the moist towelette and began to clean her from helm to ped quickly as he could feel her tiny frame shiver from the cold. It only took a quick minute to get her all nice and cleaned. Quickly he dried her off and wrapped her in a clean thermal blanket. Tight enough to keep her warm, yet loose enough for her to move a bit.  
"Look at you, all nice smooth clean and warm." The older mech yarned and shook his helm._

"_I'd almost say you were a pro little brother."_

"_You think so? Personally I thought I did really bad." A tired smile stretching across his face plate._

"_You're a rechargeless mess, u do realize that right?"_

"_Yea I do Ratchet…" a sheepish exhausted smile covered his face plate._

"_Look I'll give you your examine tomorrow morning alright, but for now follow me. I need to get you guys to your quarters."  
The medic turned an left out of his medbay. Making sure that his little entourage was behind him. He went straight to the empty quarter that Optimus had given his little brother. Ratchet punched in a code for the room and entered. Walking in first as his younger counter part followed behind with a trail of mechlets and younglings.  
"This is you guys quarters. You'll all have to share till you're big enough to have your own." _

_The room had one window a small shelf, a weapon cabinet, and two large berths. The jet looked down at the younglings and mechlets.  
"Well why don't you guys get settle and choose your berths. This one on the right is mine, some of you are going to have to bunk with me others can recharge on the other berth. Alright?"_

_All the young one just looked at the mech shocked. Barricade and Knockout went about exploring everything and opening anything that could be open. Soon they were playing with one other in the corner doing nothing more than laughing. On the other servo Sunstreaker was lost as to what to do. _

"_**Did we do something wrong?" **__The twins looked up at the jet worryingly._

"_What? No of course not! Why would you two say that?"_

"_You said to pick a berth, we only pick berth to get spanked. We not allowed to sleep on berth i-it's against the rules." Sideswipe silently started to hold his self together. Hiding behind his brother a bit._

"_Well Sunstreaker, Sideswipe let me let you in on a secret alright? Matter of fact let me let you all in on a secret."  
The mech kneeled down to the yellow and red mechlets.  
His black servos softly rubbing Sunstreaker helm.  
"Your free, you can sleep on a berth here. Here it's normal for ALL bots to sleep in berths, no matter the age. So I want you all to get a berth and get comfortable in it. Alright?"_

_They all nodded slowly as the bots words sunk in. They all jumped in the right berth, including the twins. _

"_WHAT! WAIT! HOLD ON! I SAID THAT ONE WAS MINE! ALL OF YOU CAN'T RECHARGE WITH ME!" The jets black striped wings wiggled in correspondence to his expression and emotion._

"_**We recharge with Sire!" **__The bots just stared at the jet pouty like._

"_I don't have much of choice do I?" a smile appearing on his face plate._

_Sideswipe replied happier den ever. "Nope!"  
Even the sparklings little arms manage to escape from her blanket and began to wiggle about. Chirping loudly as though agreeing with Sideswipe and the other._

_Ratchet laughed his helm off at the youngsters, seeing as his younger brother lost to four small young bots and a sparkling._

"_Oh your just enjoying this to the fullest aren't you. Ratchet -_-' "  
Silently, Barricade jumping down from the high berth and walk directly in front of him. The other children watching his every move as he patting the jets leg to get his attention_

"_Hu? What is it barricade?"_

"_What her name, what it look like? Can we hold her?"_

"_Hu? oh! Right how could I forget to introduce you guys to Itty Bit!" The small bundle started to click and coo against her sires frame. _

"_Well little brother what is her name? You never did tell me when we were in medbay. I've been quite curious as to the name my brother and his beautiful mate created."_

_The jet smiled at the compliment as he sat between the four younglings on the berth and a Ratchet in front of him.  
"Guys and tiny femmes, I want you to meet Bumblebee."  
He unfolded the thermal blanket from her small chassis and face. The younglings crowd around the black jet looking at the small yellow and black femme. They had never actually seen the sparkling; just heard her or saw her flail about in her blanket._

"_She's even more beautiful when she's clean and content little brother, you're going to be a great sire to her and them."_

"_Thanks Ratchet…I still think she looks a lot like her carrier." _

"_Indeed she does, but she has your faceplate, stripes and wings."_

"_Yea, but she's too small to be a flyer, so she's going to end up being a doorwinger. Regardless she is still beautiful and I will love and take care of her. I'm counting on you young bots to help me take care of her, can you all do that for me?"_

"_We'll help protect and take care of her sire don't worry." Sideswipe smiled at the black and deep grey mech cheerfully._

"_Thanks Sideswipe, that means a lot to me." He reached down and rubbed sideswipe on his helm. Looking through his red visors at the happiness on the red mechlets face._

_Just then Bees' helm rolled towards Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Catching the twin's attention. Slowly, she began to open her optics. The first thing her fuzzy filled optic lock on were the twins. Cooing in curiosity, yet befuddled as to who they were._

"_**Wow…" **__the twins just started at Bumblebee, amazed by how beautiful her optics were and how they made her soft frame look even prettier than it already was._

"_What is it twins?" The jet stopped rubbing sideswipes helm and became confused as to what had overcame them._

"_**She has beautiful optics…" **__the twins' optics never stop staring back at the happy little sparkling._

"_Hu?" The mech looked down at the tiny yellow sparkling reaching out for him and smiled.  
"What do you know she does."_

_Sunstreaker finally stop looking at the tiny yellow sparkling an decided to ask its sire a question. "Where does she get her optics from? Her carrier optics were green._

"_She gets them from me Sunstreaker, just because I wear red visor doesn't mean my optics are red. They are the exact color as Bumblebees."_

"_**C-can we hold her?**__" both twins looked up at the jet with their purplish-blue optics waiting for a reply. _

"_Of course, hop in my lap you two." Once in his lap the two looked at the tiny sparkling in curiosity and captivity.  
"Alright extend your arms like this."  
The twins copied his example exact and he lowered the new born sparkling in their servos, with his still placed under her frame. Just in case the two moved their servos from her; he would be able to quickly get her from falling and hurting her soft frame. Barricade had manage to get close enough to play with the sparkling tiny yellow and grey armor less peds. Knockout got closer as well as she let the sparkling grab hold of one of her digit and wiggle it through the air joyful while clicking and cooing._

_The twins didn't really touch her they just kept looking at her. Mostly being amazed at her bright beautiful baby blue optics and smile. The sparkling stopped playing with the younglings and pulled her tiny soft peds and servos to her wobbly like protoframe. Wiggling, clicking and cooing at the twins for their attention. The two scooted deeper in to the jets lap with blushing blue faceplates._

"_What's the matter twins? Is she that beautiful to you that you can't play with her?" The jet teased the twins taking acknowledgement of their face plates. "Just let her grab one of your digits."_

"_W-we don't want to hurt her…"_

"_I know what you're referring to, but trust and believe that if I didn't think you two had decent control over __**'IT'**__ I wouldn't let you play with her. You two will be fine, just let her wiggle your digits for a moment."_

"_**No we can't! We don't want to hurt her!"**__ Coolant started to fall from the twins face plates_

_Ratchet nearly jumped from what the twins said, but quickly decided not to say a word about it till later._

"_Look at me mechlets, I know for a fact that you won't hurt her. I completely trust you two and believe in you two. Both of you have made a lot of progress since I met you. Keep going with that progress, start by just playing with her."  
_

_The twins just stared at the jet scared. Closing their optics and slowly extended their trigger digits out to the sparkling scared of what would happen. Bumblebee grabbed their digits and started to play with them energetically._

_The twins open their optics surprise that the sparkling was safe and okay. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker started to relax a bit watching the sparkling have the time of her new life energetic and happy._

"_Might I get the privilege of properly holding my niece?"_

"_Of course Ratch! Alright twins let me give Ratchet a chance with Bumblebee?" the two yarned and nodded crawling off the jets lap and into his berth. Giving his sparkling to Ratchet ever so gently.  
"You know what Ratchet, why don't you take her for a while. I need to get them some cubes and into recharge. It's been a long day for everyone."_

"_Are you sure, I mean…"_

"_I trust you Ratchet with my precious treasure. I know she'll be fine in your care for a bit. Just bring her back in about…half an hour? I-if that's okay with you Ratch…"_

"_That's fine with me Little brother. An half an hour it is, I'll try to have her in recharge by the time I return her to you. I make no promise thought; she's most likely going to need to listen to you spark to fall into recharge, but I can try."_

_The jets red visors retracted to reveal his bright baby blue tired optics. "Thanks Ratchet, oh, big brother?"_

"_Yes? Something you need or want to talk about?"_

"_N-no not yet, I'm not ready to-"_

"_No rush Baby brother, I'm willing to listen whenever you are ready for me too."_

"_Thanks Ratchet."_

"_Don't thank, me its part if my job as you older brother to do these things."_

"_I mean it Ratchet. Thank you, thank you so much! I could never repay you for what you've done for me. I'm extremely glad to have you and Ironhide as my older brothers, and their uncles, especially Bumblebees. I know that if anything happens that she is in good, safe care with you two."_

"… _Why are you talking like that..?"_

"_Alright youngling why don't you all go explore the ARK. You can ask one of the older bots for a cube of energon, ok. I need to talk to Ratchet."  
All the youngling nodded their helms tiredly, but did as told. "Twins, I'm trusting you two to watch over Barricade and Knockout and get your energon since you two are the eldest."_

"_Okay" Sunstreaker took a hold of Sideswipe and Knockout servos and began to lead the way out. _

"_Me and brother will get everything handled. Come on cade, lets go get something to refuel." Sideswipe reached out for Barricade's servo. Barricade looked back at his step sire concern._

"_Don't worry Barricade I just need to talk to Ratchet alone for a minute. We'll be fine, promise." The youngling hesitated for a minute before REACHING OUT TO Sideswipe and tagging along._

"_Little brother, talk, right now!"_

_The black jet waited till the door shut completely before he began to reply to his older brother.  
"I did something horrible before I escaped from the cons Ratchet."_

"_What did you do?" Ratchets voice was stern and demanding. _

_The massive jets wings fell completely down, showing no effort of restraint. Scooching all the way oh his new berth he took bumblebee back from Ratchet and laid the little femme on her play blanket and softly wrapped it around her; letting her play with his digit joyfully.  
"I ended my ties with Megatron and Soundwave permanently. We are no longer a trine."_

_Ratchet fell silent from shock. "They are after you then, aren't they…"_

"_Yes, but that's not the only reason they're after me."_

"_What's the other then?" _

"_I joined the Autobots with their strongest future warriors / experiments. I had to get even somehow for what they did to her."_

"_Oh primus little brother." Ratchet just rubbed the bridge between his optics; fearful as to what his younger sibling had done._

"_They took my mate away from me as well as my sparklings carrier! I had to do something! If I knew they had such a dark plan for the both of us then I would have NEVER joined their trine. They knew we were mates and knew of our genetics. To make things worse they found out that we were expecting and only had plans to use her! Use Bee for another addition to their unstoppable experimental future army; his first step was the twins! Then again, I wouldn't be in this situation if I had listen to you and Ironhide…"_

"…_!"_

_*sigh* "You guys were right, I shouldn't have trusted them the way I did and now look, I'm paying the price for my horrible decision. If I had actually listened for a change then none of this would have happen. Bumblebee would have a carrier to love her as I would have still had a mate, but because of my stupid actions my only sparkling has to suffer for it."  
The jet hide his teary baby blue optics, as his thumb gently rubbed the now recharging sparkling forhelm. He paused for a moment taking in the sight of his tiny little bug.  
"However, I can at least say I did one good thing. I manage to save those younglings from what he had planned for them. The Decepticons, specifically Megatron and Soundwave ARE going to offline me for that defiantly. It's just a matter of time really."_

"…_Sha-"_

"_Don't you dare say they won't; I know how those monsters work. All I ask is that you keep her and them safe, especially the twins. Megatron and Fortress Maximus will destroy half the nemesis to get those younglings back. They're mostly focused on the twins I don't know why, but if those younglings are raised as con this war is already lost"_

"_They are nothing but younglings, there is no way that a handful of younglings and a pair of twins can be that powerful." Ratchet soon grew tired of standing and sat on the other side of the recharging sparkling, careful as to not wake her._

"_You know that battle at Kaon, the one that was known as the 'Battle for Energon Sparks'?"_

"_How could I forget, everybot I had examine either didn't have a spark or had completely lost all their energon due to their frames being so badly mangled and destroyed; Sometime it was both. I could never forget that battle Megatron started. NEVER."_

"_You're wrong Ratchet."_

"_How is that? That that battle has nothing but Megatron written all over it!" _

"_I'm not saying he didn't do it, but I will say that he definitely didn't finish it, not even half way."_

"_What do you mean?_

"_That battle had a purpose in Megatron plans, a purpose I didn't find out till it was too late. The purpose was to see just how strong the youngling were. An since the twins were the oldest and more combat orientated they went first. They were 'tested' to see how they would cope, survive and win the battle alone. The twins were the reason for that battle and the victors of it. Just imagine those same bots being fully grown and Decepticons." _

"_That's something I do not wish to see nor imagine little brother."_

"_That's why I took them, save them. They aren't bad Ratch, they really aren't. Like I said earlier Ratchet; that was actually the first time they spoke to me, let alone at all. I think to a certain degree they are somewhat already happy being here."_

"_We'll do what we can to protect all the younglings and you so don't worry."_

"_You can attempt to save me, but it'll be pretty useless. Regardless I'm counting on you and Ironhide to take care of bumblebee and the others when I leave. Jazz seems to have always been good with sparklings and on up. I think bumblebee will find a new carrier figure on her."  
The mech yarned in exhaustion, his baby blue optics fluttered like a tired out youngling. It was moments like this that Ratchet just treasured his baby brother; key word BABY brother._

"_That's enough for one day little brother, we can continue this tomorrow."_

_The jet simply smiled a soft genuine smile and laid beside his sparkling. Optics becoming harder and harder to keep open. "Did you still want to take her for a bit Ratch?"_

"_No. She seems happy and content with you there and vice versa. So just recharge and enjoy her company."_

"_I can't the younglings haven't returned yet."_

"_I'll get them situated get some recharge, you need it." Ratchet pulled out two fresh cubs out of his sub-space and place them on the miniature side table. One cube had a little packet on top of it and a bottle on the side._

"_What's that packet Ratchet?"_

"_It's an additive, you put it in her energon so she can drink it. So basically it's sparkling formula. The other is for you to drink up right now."_

_The jet just smile as he took the cube and drunk it in one go. "Thanks Ratch, don't know what I'd do without you." _

_The medic began to leave the room quietly, but stopped when he felt optics staring at him from behind.  
"What is it?"_

"_Take her..."_

"_What?"_

"_You're going to need bumblebee, you'll figure out why later, but for now she'll be a form of trust you temporarily carry."_

"_How will a sparkling be proof that I am trust worthy? If anything they __**don't**__ trust me because of her little fit in medbay."_

"_Just take her, it'll make things a bit easier on you. Promise" The jet wrapped the sparkling tightly in her thermal blanket and handed her to Ratchet. Ratchet gently placed her in the crook of her arm, and almost immediately she began to slowly whimper and click._

"_Are you sure about this" Ratchet had plenty of experience in dealing with sparklings but for some reason bumblebee made him feeling as though he had no clue what he was doing. Was it because she was so small? That she was actually related to him by being his niece? He was utterly confused._

"_Yea, night Ratch." The jet laid back down an fell into recharge knowing his sparkling was in good care._

_The medic made his way out the door again, and began to search for the four younglings. Bumblebees small frame stayed in the fold of his arm rubbing her soft helm as to keep her from crying.  
"Don't worry Bumblebee, my sweet niece; you'll be back with your sire and siblings soon. I promise to take care of you and your sire. As much of an idiot he can be, he's a nice mech at spark. I just hope you two will be together for a long time."_

_Bumblebee wiggled herself deeper into the medic's arm grabbing a hold of one of his digit, and falling right back into recharge peacefully. _

"_You truly are a sweet little angel aren't you bumblebee" The medic looked down at the sparkling and smiled, just as the sparkling smiled back to him in her recharge. "Good night little one."_

Bumblebees' slowly began to online her optics; though things were a bit foggy she could still make out what was in front of her. (Is that the twins… and Ratchet? Whats going on?)  
"H-hey what are you guys all doing? Am I back at base?" Bumblebee voice was low and scratchy, but it manage to pierce through the sound of held back tears and anger. The twins merely glanced at the scout before trying to take their leave.

"Are you alright bumblebee? How-how do you feel?" Ratchet patted Bumblebee's helm softly.

"Tired, sore and hungry, but other than that I'm fine" she rubbed the back of her helm nervously at her own comment. She looked passed Ratchet an saw the twins leaving. Their faceplate unreadable, their optics hidden, and their posture stiff.  
"H-hey twins…"

The twin stopped at directly in the medbay doors, refusing to turn an look at the yellow femme directly.  
"**Yes Bumblebee?" **their vocals were draggy and had a bit static in it.

"Uh…are you two okay?"

"**Were fine don't worry"**

"…H-have I done something to upset you two?" She sat up feeling the soreness in her side.

"**No."**

"Do you hate me now for what I did?"

The twins' wings twitched at the small femmes words. They knew they couldn't hate her, NEVER! If anything they wanted nothing more than to love her and keep her to their selves, but they knew it could never happen. Sideswipe peered over his shoulder to see the young scouts face before they left.  
"No Bumblebee, we could never hate you, especially for what you did last night. Though most of the night we can't recall were glad you came when you did."

"An were thankful that you didn't quite on us." Sunstreakers arms folded over his chestplate as he kept his helm forward.

"We just…we just wish we could thank you for the help." A small smirk sneaking in to Sideswipe faceplate.

"What are you talking about? I could never quite on you guys, just as I know you wouldn't quite on me. And please don't thank me. The fact that you two are okay and alive is great." She smiled tiredly at the two while still holding her side, but continued on.  
"I just wish I could get you two to look at me and smile. I know that you both didn't mean for what happen to happen, but eh. I'm okay and alive. So don't worry twins; I'm in great care with Ratchet. Hey next thing you know I'll be back on my peds and back to training! Then back to being actually helpful to the team! Besides i've come too far to let you two beat me. Just wait I'll catch up to you two!"

The twins turned all the way around and stared at Bee shocked. Ratchet had stopped what he was doing and stared a bit shocked as well.

"Uh….did I say something wrong? O_o'."

Ratchet smiled an patted the femme on her helm.  
"Not at all Bumblebee. To be quite honest I think you just might have made the twins day a bit better" Bumblebee was more confused now more than ever.

The twins stared at one another for a moment before busted out in a big smile, for Sunstreaker a big smirk. They walked out of medbay and waved joyfully to the two. Sideswipe turned on a dime and yelled at the medic.  
"We'll be back with a cube for you Bumblebee!"

Sunstreaker smirked in amusement at his brother. (Such an idiot, to bad he's my idiot.) "You better still be here when we get back bumblebee."

Bumblebee was long gone lost at what happen, but just smiled at the gold and red frontliner.  
"You know Ratchet won't let me leave Sunstreaker." She let out a small laugh as the medbay doors hissed shut.  
"What was that about Ratchet!?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it their just out of it after whats happen. They'll come around."

"Hmmm, I hope you right Ratchet. So change of subject how long will I be in medbay?"

Ratchet gently pushed her back down on the berth and started to work on her minor side injuries.  
"For a while and I'm taking you from light duty to completely off. No training either bumblebee."

"WHAT! BUT-" Bee rose back up quickly in attempt to protest.

"EP PEP PEP PEP PEP PEP! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT IT BUMBLEBEE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes sir…" she averted her optics and laid back on the berth. Her helm turned away from Ratchet.

Ratchet silently vented of bee's hint of attitude and continued working. She sat there silently not saying anything to Ratchet for a while. From time to time he would feel her jump from a pulled cord or sudden jerk. The silence stretch on a bit too long for Ratchet; so he tried sparking a small conversation with her. "Whoever patched you up bumblebee did an outstanding job."

Bee stayed silent for a moment but replied to Ratchet in a low tone emotionless tone. "Sunstreaker patched me up…"

"He did an outstanding job, I'm quite surprise really."

"Yea…"

"Alright im all done with the left over repairs on your side, Sunstreaker did most of the work it would seem. Now hand me your arm." She lifted her right arm soundlessly to the medic; listening as he scanned her arm for any missed injuries.  
"Amazing, if Sunstreaker does repairs like this then he should be a medic as well."

"Y-yea." Silent filled the medbay yet again before he got the hint she was upset.

"I gather from you silence and lack of replies that your upset that I've taken you off duty. Right?" Ratchet finished his scan on her arm and released it.

"…"

"You must understand Bee that you NEED to rest. I hate that you were sent on a mission almost immediately after arriving back to earth. Your last examination I told you light duty and you go off and do the opposite of what I say. You're putting too much on yourself Bumblebee. You NEED to rest. Understand."

"Yea, I understand….but…"

"But what Bee?"

"N-nothing I understand…S-so a-am I alright?"

"Physically for now you're okay. Everything's been patched and repaired so you're good to stay in medbay and rest."

"What! I have to stay in medbay?" Bee's wings drooped down in frustration.

"Yes you do; so I can make sure you don't really do anything! Don't think about even sneaking off either."

"So I seriously can't go to my own quarters?"

"I let you do that last time, now look where you're at."

"It's hard to recharge or stay in a place where EVERYBOT is 'facing…" Bee sat up, pulling her legs to her chestplate sitting against the medbay wall. Her facial expression was a mix of anger and frustration as her optics locked directly into the medics greenish blue optics.

Ratchet could do nothing more than to turned away in udder embarrassment. Seeing as he was one of that facing bots from the other night. He and First-Aid had 'bonding night' but he didn't know everyone else had the same idea.  
"I-is that why you left to get away from everyone"  
Ratchet faceplate remained a faint blush blue as he scanned over her entire frame to make sure he hadn't miss anything. Receiving no warning in his medical screening he transformed his scanner back into his wrist, and playfully rubbed Bees' helm.

The scout pouted a bit and turned her helm away. "Yea."

Ratchet sat beside bumblebees curled up frame, his servo now resting on her shoulder.  
"Forgive me then, I apologize. However you still need to stay in medbay so I can keep an eye on your injury. Especially that one on your' side. I know you want to get out a bit but don't you think you got out enough for one day Bee."

"It's not that I want to get out Ratchet, I just…I just want to be alone…"

"Might I ask why then?"

"I-I ...no, you can't…I'm sorry." Bee started to feel bad now because she knew Ratchet was trying to help, but she couldn't bring him into her dark little world.

"I see…Well whenever you're ready to talk to Bee, I'm more than willing to listen. Alright" He smile at the scout reassuringly.

"Alright, but I will hold you on that offer one day Ratchet." She smiled tiredly.

"I hope you do little Bumblebee." He pulled her into his side, his arm wrapped around her far shoulder. His free servo rubbing her helm playfully, earning a cheerful smile from the scout.  
"That what I'm looking for, that's the Bumblebee I know."

She couldn't help but smile and giggle at Ratchets playful antics. The playful side that only she got to see when no one was around. "Ratchet."

"Yes?" He quickly eased up on the playing.

"I-…well…it's about the other night…"

"Hmm? What of it?

"It's when we first got back…"

"Ok."

"I overheard Ironhide talking to Chromia about something. Whatever it was it involved me in it. An well as you know we don't exactly get along, so guess what I'm asking is s-should I be worried?"

"No, you shouldn't; even if they don't like you. They wouldn't harm you that's for sure."

"Y-yea…" (I forgot that everyone here still thinks of them as kind sparked heavy armed warriors. Then again who wouldn't?)

"Something else troubling you Bumblebee?"

"Hu o-oh n-no, I'm good! Thank you!" A big smile stretched on her faceplate.

Ratchet patted her helm gently; and walked casually to his office and back with a blank data pad in his servo. "Now Bee do you mind if I ask you a few question about last night?"

"No, go ahead."

"You need to be honest with me as well."

"…alright." Her wings twitch from the indirect insult, but she had been lying to Ratchet a lot lately.

Ratchet ignored her silent venting and twitchy wing and proceeded. "Great, now lets start off with what happen to the twins last night?"

"Uh what do you mean, because a lot happen."

"I mean physically and mentally; what happen to the twins. Obviously they wouldn't hurt you on purpose so something had to of happen for this to happen."

"Oh, well, can I just summarize what happen last night. It's easier to explain that way."

"That makes things even better."

"Okay; so I don't know what happen before, but after I left the ark I heard loud screaming. Then Sunstreaker yelling at someone to wake up. So I followed the sounds and ended up finding Sunstreaker franticly trying to wake Sideswipe from some bad night terror or something. Anyways I tried to help, but Sideswipe kicked me in my side, almost as if he was-"

"Fighting something off..."

"Yea…how'd you know that."

"Because this isn't the first time something like this has happen. I need to know what happen to keep mistakes like this from happen again." (…and to keep the past from repeating its self…)

"Oh?"

"Yes. But that's another story for another time, for now just continue on with the storyBumblebee." Ratchets' servos remained on his data pad as his optics glowed with seriousness towards Bee.

"W-well after I manage to scramble myself off the ground and make my wake back to them. He had calmed down, but he wasn't fully back yet like he was still trying to wake up. After a few minutes he came back online an was completely oblivious to what happen."

Ratchet frowned at his data pad angrily. (Frag it, he's trying again to get them.)

"Ratchet? Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"No I'm fine, keep going bumblebee"

Bumblebee hesitated for a moment, but continued on.  
"He tried to figure out what had happen, but Sunstreaker wouldn't answer him. I couldn't tell him anything because I had nothing to tell him really. I didn't want to tell Sideswipe what he had done, but he ended up figuring it out after he pulled me up off the ground. Lets just say that things didn't go so well after that. Sunstreaker had to do another patch job to close my side because it started to bleed. I black out sometime in between, but when I came back to they were kind of mad at each other. Next thing I know it turned into a full blown argument. I tried to break it up but they turn towards me and lashed out."

"I bet they said everything and anything that hurt you're feeling to the core didn't they?"

"Y-yea…."

"What happen next Bee?"

"Well they said something along the lines of me being only useful as a interface slave, But then they turned around and said that I was basically theirs and theirs alone. Somehow they managed to get a hold of me and, well…"

"And well what bumblebee!" Ratchet frame jolted stiff. The story was taking a turn for the worst! He stopped writing and glared at Bee angrily. Not only mad that she hadn't finished her story, but at the thought that the twins would do 'THAT' to her.

Bee had seen Ratchets' bad side and she was somehow bringing out at its fullest.  
"W-well their digits turn to claws, they somehow grew fangs, and their optics turned a brilliant crimson red. S-sideswipe had gotten so close to me that we were, lip to lip. He and Sunstreaker claw like servos started to move down my frame. I had a pretty good ideas where thing were going so I decided right then and there that I needed to get free. I-I manage to get free, but that came at a price of getting them mad as pit. Later on I lost them and bumped into Barricade. He had to help me get away from the twins again seeing as they kind of found me again. Barricade had to do another patch job and I had to explain to him what caused all this. He got mad and ended up helping me think of a way to help them. H-he kissed me and walked away into the shadows. After finding them he tackled Sunstreaker to the ground. I had to get sideswipe under control, as he went berserk after he heard Sunstreaker hit the ground and cuss everyone and everything out. Sideswipe pushed me on the ground and tried to hurt me!"

Bee face slammed into her legs embarrassed andnervous. "Don't kill me!"

Ratchet had stop writing things down sometime during bumblebee fast paced talking. Shocked of what happen throughout the night. All he could do was shake his helm.  
"Hold on Bee, I-I'm sorry; but this is a lot to take note of."  
Ratchet lied to the scout, really he was angry at the twins, but at the same time he wasn't because he knows they wouldn't act or even lash out like that on purpose and especially not on a team mate!  
"I-im sorry due continue"

Bumblebee scooted a bit away from the medic as he suddenly became polite towards her. She look down at whatever was beneath and kept going; she made sure to avert her optics away from the medic. Especially for what she was say about to say next.  
"When he forced me down it was like he was protecting me, but at the same time he wasn't."

"What makes you think that Bumblebee?"

"He put one of his arms behind my back and cuffed my helm."

Ratchet looked at Bee yet again shocked. He knew the scout wasn't lying, she has no reason to, that and his lie detector had been on since she started.

"If he hadn't of done that I would have had some serious processor damage. There was so much force putted behind that push it was unbelievable. Anyway Sideswipe tried to get to Sunstreaker, but I wouldn't let him and by some miracle I manage to pin him beneath me. Then he did something strange;

"Oh. Like what so?" Ratchet expression had became stern and solid.

"He let me pin him down Ratchet. I know for a known fact that the twins have more than enough strength to throw me off, but he didn't. However it made him mad that he couldn't get to Sunstreaker, so he finally threw me off and pinned me back down and started to, choke me. In the mix of trying to fight him off he scratched my arm and well I, kind of got him even madder by basically calling him a Decepticon. Sideswipe froze for a moment and just stared at me. What threw me off was when he started to cry from me saying that, but he was getting madder as well. I ran out of idea and he was going to hurt me, so I decided to try one more thing…"

"Which was…?"

"To kiss… him…" Bee's wings fell down and her faceplate heated up in even more embarrassment.  
"I ran out of idea's Ratchet…" She refused to look at the medic now, she just played with her digits profusely.

Ratchet began to crush his data pad and pen an just looked at bumblebee astonished!  
"B-bumbleb-bee you did what!?"  
Bee didn't say anything. She just hid her blushing faceplate in her lap and stayed like that. "BUMBLEBEE! YOU DID WHAT!"

She slowly lifted her helm up and repeated herself.  
"I-I k-kissed him…t-they snapped out of it so…" her voice trailed off to nothingness as she buried her face plate back in her lap.

_* SHATTING OF GLASS SFX*_

Bee quickly lifted her helm and to her surprise Ratchet had shattered the data pad into peices. Glass shards were covering his servos along with dripping energon. "R-ratchet!?"

Ratchet turn and made his way to the sink. Rinsing the fluid off of his servos and shattered pieces. "scrap…"

Bee brought her I.V line with her as she got a pair of plier out of his tool drawer; she hesitated for a moment.  
"L-let me see your servos Uncle Ratchet."

"What did you say…"

"Hu? Let me see your servos Ratchet?"

"That's not what you said at first bumblebee."

Bee just looked at Ratchet befuddled.

"You said Uncle Ratchet…"

"Really? Guess it just rolled out that way, not sure why? Regardless; hold still so I can pluck these shards out. Ok" Bee gave a soft smile to Ratchet and gently place her servos on Ratchets and as painless as possible; began to pull out the shards.

Ratchet just watched as she remove the glass one by one. Causing almost no pain to him, (Hmp never notice now tiny her servos are compared to mines. Make me miss when she was little, but you can't be little forever, hu?)  
Ratchet smiled at his little assistant thankful to have such a sweet little secret. (Bee you have no idea how much I want to tell you about yourself. About me and Ironhide….your sire, caretaker, and everything that happen on your special emergence day.) Ratchet servo twitched from the thought of all that happen that day.

"Did I hurt you Ratchet? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"What? Oh no, you're fine I assure you are doing perfectly well. Just a sudden circuit pulse that's all." He smiled at her, watching as she nodded her helm and kept removing the last few remaining tiny shards.

(I promised you I'd take care of her baby brother, now look she taking care of me.)  
Ratchet just smiled at his self.

The sudden sound of sliding doors caught Ratchets attention, as his optics observed the now happier version of the twins  
"HEY WERE BACK! Sorry it took so long we got held up by- what happen?"  
Sideswipe made his way behind Ratchet as Sunstreaker silently followed behind him.

"Nothing much, just that Ratchet somehow manage to brake one of his data pads, and some of the glass manage to get caught in his servos." Bee gave a lazy smile to the frontliner and kept going about her business.

Ratchet on the other servo just looked at the twins from the corner of his optic. Sideswipe was so focus on Bee plucking out the glass that he didn't catch Ratchet glaring at him. Sunstreaker however took immediate notice of the medic and pondered what had gotten into him.

"Their! All done Ratchet!" She smile at the medic satisfied that she got to help him for a change.

"Thank you Bumblebee." His voice dry, but humble.

"You're more than welcome." She tried to hold back a yarn, but failed.

"Gone and recharge, you'll be in medbay till further notice, remember." Ratchet wrapped his servos and decide to wait till later to repair the cuts.

Bee rubbed the back of her neck bashfully, and pouted. "Right, forgot…"

"How long will you be stuck in here?" Sunstreaker left the medic alone and glanced at Bee."

"Till Ratchet give me the okay to leave, don't worry I'm fine for the time being." She smiled softly at the gold frontliner, though she was still upset about the whole being off duty situation.

The twins just stared at the femme, blushing a bit at the innocence that made up Bumblebee smile. Ratchet took notice of it and broke up the moment immediately.

"EPP PEPEPE! In your berth right now Bee and get some recharge! I mean it! Also, take this thermal blanket; my medbay does tend to get a bit cold."  
Bumblebee caught the thermal blanket and nodded her helm to the medic as she did as told.  
"As for you two, do you have something for her or no?"

The twins looked at each other and nodded. Sunstreaker made his way beside bumblebee as his brother was dragged away to Ratchets office.  
"What's gotten up his tail pipe, or should I say who hasn't"

"Sunstreaker!"

"Just saying, no interface for a while for some bot can make bots cranky. Like old hatchet. Anyway here, might want to drink this before Ratchet get back from cussing out Sideswipe."

"Thank you, but you know I could have gotten it myself Sunstreaker."

"Eh, we were heading that way anyway, so we didn't mind."

Bumblebee drunk the energon a bit slowly, but finished it in about two goes. "Can I ask you something Sunstreaker?"

"Hm? What."

"What were you two so upset about earlier? I've never seen you two, look so, hurt…"

Sunstreaker went blank trying to think of an excuse to tell the femme, an quickly. "I'd rather not say…"

Bumblebee looked at Sunstreaker confused. Usually he would be the one to bluntly tell what happen from start to finish, as well as give his criticism on it.  
(Guess even the twins have things they don't want to talk about to others hu.)  
"Well whatever it was, I'm sure it'll get better." She smiled at the front liner tiredly.

Sunstreaker vented and turned away from Bumblebee, not wanting her to see his face plate.  
"What's taking them so long!?" From the corner of his optic he saw bumblebee jump from surprise. "You alright bumblebee?"

"Yea was just a chill that's all." she grin nervously to herself and began to play with the empty energon cube in her servos.

"But you're wrapped up in the thermal blanket."

"I know, but I just wrapped by self in it too. Aren't you cold Sunstreaker?"

"No I'm fine. why?"

"Nothing just seeing if it was just me or was it actually cold. Guess its just me then."  
(This is kinda awkward, I'm not use to really talking to Sunny…It's not uncomfortable or anything, just gotta get use to this.)

Moments started to go by without either saying a single word. Just Awkward Silence to the fullest.

_*GIANT TUMBLEWEED OF SILENCE!* xD_

"So, it looks like they are going to be in there a while Sunstreaker, you might want to come back."

"No."

"No? What are you going to do for the time being then?"

"I'll find something to keep myself busy, gone and recharge."

"Are you sure Sunstreaker?"

The gold frontliner nodded his helm at the yellow scout as she laid down an easily fell into recharge. He waited a while to assure she had fallen into recharge before pulling out his sketchbook. Flipping to a blank page, he began to sketch the recharging bumblebee. He made sure to get every glimmer, shine and shape just right. Minutes had passed and he was almost finished with the image. Only thing left was to add a stylish background.  
"You're one lucky bug…" (Although you aren't out of the woods yet bumblebee.)

The room remained quiet, as the only sound that filled it was the soft hum of Bumblebees engine; which made Sunstreaker more than happy hear. Unfortunately the moment was ruined when the sound of screaming and objects being thrown and broken could be heard from the medical office. Bumblebee jumped out of her recharge in a panic. "WHA-What's going on!?"

"I don't know, but stay here and recharge. I'll take care of it." Sunstreaker subspaced his sketch book and made his way to the back room. "HEY WHATS GOING O-…Sideswipe what in Primus are you doing-"

"AND YOU!"

"Hu?" Sunstreaker turned to meet a very pissed off white optic medic."

"YOU'RE NO BETTER THEN YOU PIT SPAWN OF A GLITCH TWIN BROTHER!"

"What in the pit!? Calm down Ratchet! What the slag are you so pissed off about!?"

"IM PISSED OFF ABOUT YOU TWO! IF SHE HAS CAUGHT YOU TWO CODING I'M GOING TO LOOSE SOMEOONE WHO IS LIKE FAMILY TO ME! BECAUSE OF YOU TWO; MORE THEN A FAIR SHARE OF FEMMES HAVE DIED BECAUSE THEY COULDN'T HANDLE YOU TWO'S CODING! NO MORE! I'LL SCRAP YOU BOTH FOR PARTS BEFORE I LET BUMBLEBEE OFFLINE AS SOME RAGED FRAG TOY!" Ratchet blamed and fussed at the twins, mostly at Sideswipe.

"WHAT THE PIT RATCHET! YOU KNOW WE WOULDN'T HURT BUMBLEBEE ON PURPOSE! AN WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE IS TO US! NOTHING! WELL YOU'RE WRONG! YOU SCRAP HEAP EXCUSE OF A REPAIR BOT!" Sunstreaker counter act the medics insults with insults of his own.

"Y-Yea, besides, how were we supposed to know that our coding was the reason for those femmes death!? We just found out about it a year ago, and how are you and Bumblebee related!?" Sideswipe commented as he hung upside down; magnetized to the ceiling.

"I swear if she starts to show any signs I'm-!"  
The medic stop fussing at twins and stared at the doorway. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker turned to see what had caused the medic to stop speaking, to their surprise it was Bumblebee, standing in the doorway with a dazed look on her face plate.

Sideswipe felt bad for not only disturbing her, but for also having to watch as a physical fight began to build up between Ratchet and Sunstreaker. "H-hey Bumblebee…"

"What's going on Ratchet. Sunstreaker came to check on you guys, but it seem that wasn't exactly a good idea." Bumblebee's spoke with a worried tone in her vocals. She watched nervously as Ratchets posture changed from pure rage to straight stiff. She waited for the medics answer, but got nothing.

The entire room fell silent as the 3 bots stared at her uncomfortably.

Sideswipe de-magnetized his self and made his way next to the smallish femme. He turned her around and placed his servos on her backplate gently pushing her to leave the room.  
"We'll explain later Bee, just head back and-"  
Sideswipe was cut off the moment he sensed one of Ratchet wrench hurtling towards him. His arms quickly moved tightly around her torso; quickly pulling her down.

_***CLING!CLANG!***_  
The wrench hit the wall with so much force it left a dent in 's optic widen in shock at the force behind the wrench. "SIDESWIPE!"

Sides and Bee both turned around to face the medic. Sideswipe posture stiffening to prepare for anything Ratchet might do or hurdle at him. Bee stood shocked and for once a bit scared of the medic; she had seen the medic furious before, but this was a whole new level of anger even for Ratchet. Sideswipes arm extended in front of Bumblebees frame, though as he was blocking her from Ratchet.

"Relax Ratchet I won't do anything more then take her to the other room. Besides theirs a huge glass window here, you can see my every movement."

Ratchet stood his white and orangey/red arms folded across his chest plate. "You have lest then 1 minute Lamborghini.

(Damn he's pissed, he's never called us Lamborghini. Even when he was mad, this day can't possibly get any worse.) "Right, lets go Bumblebee."

(What's going on!? What is with this tension in the air? Guess I can ask later, but for everyone's safety and mine, best to just do as told.) "R-right…"

Bumblebee stared at the red frontliner worriedly before moving. He tugged at her servo; quickly escorted her back to her medberth. He picked her up an softly placed her on the medberth. Gently rolling her I.V line to the other side of the berth. The feel of Ratchets optics staring straight through him kept him nervous.

"Sideswipe what's going on..?"

Sideswipe just whispered to her "I'll explain it to you another time."

"But-"

"Another time promise; for now just get some recharge. By the time you wake up all this should have died down." Sideswipe patted her shoulder and quickly left her side.

Bumblebee just watched his swift movements and nervous body language retreat back to Ratchet office.  
(I'm not even exhausted, but recharging would make things go by a bit faster. Hopefully when I wake up Ratchet would have calmed down as well.)

_~Ratchets office~_

Ratchet quickly forced his office window curtains closed. Leaning against the wall he pinched the bridge between his optics.  
"So where do you two want to start? Because you have 5 minutes to convince me not to mutilate you two myself!"

The twins just stood side by side not saying a word. Their optics narrow and their lips were nothing more than a thin line, nearly invisible.

"**Where do you want us to start?" **Both twins kept their vocals leveled, last thing they wanted to do was make the medic even madder.

"Lets start with some dream bumblebee was talking about. The one that lead up to you bashing her side in Sideswipe. How about their."

Ratchets attitude was erking the twins but they ignored it.  
"Does it really matter to you? I mean even if I explained it to you you wouldn't believe me." Sideswipe cocked his helm up and to the side a bit.

"Try me Sideswipe."

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you or anything."

"Just start talking I mean NOW!"

"ALRIGHT JUST CALM DOWN!" Sideswipe took a deep intake and started. "We were on something similar to Cybertron and things were fine till everything went up into flames and everybot was dead. Including the Decepticons. Some mech showed up and claimed that I was the one that killed everyone including Sunny."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sunstreaker stared at Sideswipe shocked and upset.

"Hey! I'm just telling you what happen. No going off and getting offended Sunshine!"

"Keep going sideswipe, I want to hear how this '_dream_' of yours resulted in hurting bumblebee."

"Sideswipe can't really explain that to you what happen, seeing as he was still having that, nightmare of his during that incident."

"Oh so I suppose you can explain to me better? Hu Sunstreaker?" Ratchet was getting tired of the twins and their smart remarks. His sarcastic voice provoke it even more.

"Better then he can."

"Fine I'll get back to you Sunstreaker I want to know more about your dream sideswipe, so keep going."

"Right, anyway he kept to the darkness. How he managed to do that while being surround by nothing but fire; I don't know. I can't really tell you what he looked like just the outline of his frame. He was a bit bigger then me and sunny, kind of bulky with red optics. That's all I could make out, no I take that back he also had-"

"-the same helm design as you…" Ratchet optics lazily trailed to sideswipes face plate.

"Yea, how did you-"

"Just call it a hunch for now, keep going."

The twins looked at each other for a moment from the corner of their optics suspiciously, but continued on.

"Well he wouldn't let me die and he ended up putting me on some weird life support so that I wouldn't offline. He was just about to tell me something along the lines of 'sleep well my-'.

"My what Sideswipe!?" Ratchet stopped rubbing his optical bridge and glared at the twin nervous and angrily.

"I don't know I came to at that moment." Sideswipe put his servos up and backed back a step.

Ratchet was satisfied with his story ending, however that didn't mean he still wasn't furious about what happen to Bee.  
"So how in PRIMUS did you manage to bash Bumblebee's fragging side in!" Ratchet arms swung to his side in frustration and anger. His servos curled in tight fists as his right ped stomped forward.

Both twins stepped back a bit. Sunstreaker pushing Sideswipe back with his arm, protecting him.  
"Look! It happen like this, bee showed up in the midst of things like I said before and she offered to help me wake him up so I took her up on it. What usually does the trick is rubbing his stupid audio horns. That back fired this time when he swung at her. It wasn't on purpose so just calm down!" Sunstreakers odd doorwings arched up in frustration.

Ratchet pulled his medical chair from his desk and just crashed into it. He took a few intakes before continuing on. (These two…) "Did anything else happen that night?"

The twins looked at each other for a moment and just shook no. "I-I mean unless you want to count us getting caught by the cons?" Sides rubbed his helm slowly at that fact.

"…Leave you two before I do something that will get **me** sent to the bridge." Neither twin moved, they just stood looking at the medic confused and upset.  
"NOW YOU TWO!"  
Without a second thought they turned and left the medics office.  
"Oh and one more thing…"  
Ratchet had rested his elbow joints on his desk and intertwine his digits with one another right under his optics.  
"You two are to stay away from Bumblebee until I know you two have gotten this _'problem'_ of yours under control; and I know that she is safe and unharmed. Do I make myself clear?"

The twins just nodded their helm, frustrated at the medic and his little comment. However they did as told and left his office. Stepping out the office doors slammed shut and locked behind them without hesitation.

"Could this day get any worse Sunny?"

"It could, but I'm not gonna jinx myself on it."  
Sunstreaker lead his self out of med bay, his optics quickly dotting over bumblebee's recharging frame.  
(Get better bee, cause we gotta talk when you wake up.)  
"See you soon."  
His voice was too low to be heard by anybot. Just as he was about to leave out of medbay he stopped, sensing his brother not behind him.  
"Sideswipe what are you-!" Sunstreaker froze, watching as his brother gave a quick kiss to the recharging scouts forhelm.

Sideswipe had a big smile on his face as he turned to follow his little sunflower out of medbay and to their quarters. "What? There's no harm in that."

"You're going to get us killed you know that right! Where already neck deep in trouble and you go off and try an add to it! What if-"

"What if Ratchet had caught me or something?"

"YES! WHAT IF!? What would you had done then hu stupid!?"

"Fled like a sparkling on sweets. Besides, I wouldn't trade that moment for the world. It was a small moment no dout, but its one I want to keep."

"You're an idiot..."

"Maybe, but I'm your idiot." Sideswipe smiled at his other half, grabbing his arm and nuzzling it affectionately.

Sunstreaker processor suddenly flashed backed to when he heard Sideswipe say those exact words to Mirage. Watching them kiss and play with each other, sometimes in their own quarter.  
(If they've had that kind of relationship, I'm more than sure they interfaced a few times…)  
Sunstreaker quickly yanked his arm away and tried to vent the thought away.  
"No you're not! You're Mirages idiot not mine!"

Sideswipe just frowned at his twin brother a bit shocked. "What! Are you seriously still upset about-"

"Doesn't matter, I'm gone and don't follow!" Sunstreaker began to speed walk away from Sideswipe.

"WHAT! WAIT SUNNY!" Sides quick stepped towards his brother; while reaching out to grab a hold of his swaying arm. He missed…

"WHAT PART OF DON'T FOLLOW DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! GET LOST! I'VE GOT THINGS TO DO! THINGS THAT DON'T INVOLVE YOU! YOU FRAGGER!"

Sideswipe stopped midstride hurt by the words from his brother mouth and the quick blockade between their bond. He watched him swiftly storm off past their quarters and fade away around to the next corridor.  
(Why are you still mad at me about Mirage; he's the past now! Only reason I got with him in the first place was because of the way he treated me! Was it wrong to get with him, maybe. Should I have know about YOUR feeling? Of course! But I didn't, I got caught up in him. I ended my relationship for you, because I tried to use him to get you. That was my plan, but it backed fired. I actually started to catch feeling. However; he didn't have my spark, he never had or will.  
He's in the past now, and I need YOU in my future. So please let me make you smile Sunny. Even if it's just a grin I-I'll take it. I'm NOT giving up on you!)

His servo's clenched shut in determination as he ran off after HIS Sunshine.  
Sideswipe shook his helm and started to make his way to the rec room.  
"Today's going to be a long scrap filled day isn't it…" _*Sigh*_

_-to be continued-_

* * *

_O. MY. GOD! I HAD SO MUCH TROUBLE WITH BEING SATISFIED WITH THIS CHAPTER! __UUUUUUUUGH! __Then i lost half my progress! Thank god for autosave! Then halfway proof reading i realise i was editing the wrong version! Just Grrrrrrr! lol _

_Anyway ...sorry it took so long T^T I got destracted by Steven Universe and FNAF ...i blame square mom! n little blue mom n little red mom! AND Scott Cawthon! AND TEEN WOLF! LOL _

_HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! ILoveMikey15 *Cries tears of joy for days*_

_As always art by Bumbleswipe on Deviantart._

_Leave a comment on what you think :D_


End file.
